The Struggling Life I: The Hard Life
by Halloween Witch
Summary: A young girl and her two brothers have been living in the sewers of Shuggazoom for nearly five years after the most horrifying day of their lives. The girl ends up finding an old abandoned robot while scavenging for food and awakening the monkeys inside.
1. The Runaways

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 1: The Runaways?_

**Third Person Point of View:**

It was a quiet night in the city of Shuggazoom. The lights were dim as the people of the city retired to their homes for a restful sleep they all wanted, that is all but one woman. She stood at the back door of her home on the edge of Shuggazoom, four bags in her hands. She looked around in the dark for something, but what?

It was then that she heard a rustle in the bushes next to her. Her face never changed a fraction of an inch as a young girl of about fifteen appeared from the bushes with a knife in her hands. Her appearance was not noticeable in the dark, but the woman knew exactly what she was wearing. In her mind, she saw the girl in her onyx black robe that help her hide in the dark, hiding her face and everything else. She had only seen the girl once, when it wasn't dark at sunset, for an emergency on the girl's behalf, but never had she seen beyond that dark robe that hide the girl's true identity, one that could not be found by the citizens of Shuggazoom.

"I have the food and clothes for you right here." The woman said, her voice was motherly and filled with concern. "Along with a couple bags of food, it should last you for the next few days or so."

"Thank you Martha." The girl said, her voice reminded Martha of bells, sweet and jingly, but laced within was relief and much sadness, which troubled Martha so. The girl took the bags from Martha and stood back from her.

"Why don't you and your brothers come by here some time to get clean up a bit and have a home cooked meal?" Martha asked her. "I'd be happy to cook for you three."

"That's very generous of you Martha," The girl said. "But it's too risky; it pains me to think of what would happen if we were to be caught. I'm sorry, but I can't accept. I can't risk being caught or else my brothers will die without anyone to help them get food and other things, and if they get caught, I would have nothing left to live for." Martha sighed.

"I understand that, and I know how you feel, what if you come at the night? Its close to winter now, and night will be coming sooner, you could come at the evening and have a good meal along with a bath and a good night's rest, and I'll wake you up before dawn so you can gather anything you need and get your brothers back to your hideout before anyone wakes up." Martha suggested. The girl turned away from her and started to walk off.

"I'll think about it and ask my brothers, but I make no guaranties that we'll come." Martha blinked and the girl was gone. She looked everywhere, but there was no sign of her. Martha sighed and turned back to her empty house she had to herself and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"You've been helping them." Martha gasped and turned to see her sister, standing behind her who was supposed to be asleep. She was the head of the orphanage, leading the investigation that were after the three runaway children that had gone into hiding over a few years ago. Not many people followed her anymore because of how long its been since anyone has seen the children, the two younger ones had been no more then infants, and their older sister had been ten at the time when they disappeared. But now, it's possible others will begin to follow her again if this new found information is brought to others.

"I thought you were asleep." Martha growled. She knew that her sister was only after the knowledge that the girl wielded within her mind, and the power that came with it. The girl was powerful, as was her brothers, which is why the city is still searching for them, even after all these years.

"Were you helping her?" Her sister asked. "If you know about her, we can bring her to the light again and use her to-"

"Bring her to the light? Use her? Never! That poor girl has probably gone and left this place years ago, with everyone after her and her brothers! I was giving clothes and food to a homeless young woman that lives in the alleys if that's what you wanted to know so badly! I don't care if you are my sister, I will stop you if you get much more into my life then you should be. Get out of my house and don't you ever come back without a good reason!"

Martha's sister snorted and turned for the door. "I'll leave now," The sister said with her back turned to Martha. "But be warned my sister, if you are helping those brats, you'll be in for the fight of your life, and I'll be back, I'll be back for them." Martha's sister opened the door to harsh wind that was now blowing outside and walked out there, slamming the door behind her. Martha sighed deeply and fell to her knees.

_I hope there alright, those poor kids._ She thought.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

After the girl had left the backyard of the home to her friend Martha, the girl sped to get back to her brothers as fast as she could. She had seen the woman, that evil woman, looking at her threw the glass doors of Martha's home. The woman who would stop at nothing to get her hands on her and her brothers. Their power, it was something that no one should have to run away from, but her and her brothers did, or else it would be used to hurt others, or for greed.

Putting the thought in the back of her head, the girl ran off to the large pipe line that led into the sewer. Once she was inside, the girl ran into the back of the sewer, up to a dead end on a wall. She placed her hand up to it and felt the sides of the door in front of her. She knocked on the door in a special way and the door opened before her. Before her was another wall. With not a hesitant thought in her mind, she walked into the wall, passing through it. Beyond the two fake walls, there was a long dark hallway, with only a small light at the end.

The girl hurried threw the corridor and press a specific stone in the wall next to a dead fire light on the wall, the door behind her closed that led back into the sewer. The girl slowed her pace to a walk and soon passed threw the corridor and was met with another wall. She knocked on this door with a different rhythm and the door opened to a small room.

In the room were bags of food, water and clothes. The walls were lit by blue flames that burned brightly on sticks that hug in metal holders. Over to the side of the room was an old, large hammock that hung from the ceiling. Two young boys sat on the other end of the room, playing with each other. When they noticed the girl in the room with them, bags in her hands, they ran to her shouting cries of joy.

"Sissy! You're home!" Shouted the smaller of the two boys. He had dark brown, almost black hair that covered most of his eyes, which was a bright hazel. He seamed to be about the age of four or five. He jumped up and down with not a care in the world now that his sister was here.

"What did you get us this time?" The older of the two brothers asked. His hair was a reddish brown in color that also hung in front of his eyes. His eyes were the same as his younger brother's, but his hazel was not as bright as his, this boy's eyes were a dark hazel, almost like a beautiful gray. He was possibly about the age of five or six; he appeared to be only about year older then his younger brother.

"Well boys, why don't we take a look and see what we find?" The sister asked the two of them. The two boys cheered in joy and raced to pull the bags from there sister's hands and opened them. Their sister giggled as she watched their faces light up like they had been when they were extremely young, before any of this happened. When their mother was still alive and their father, other brother and sister had not been taken. It brought on a wave of sadness upon the sister and she reached past the hood of her robe to feel the locket she still hanging from around her neck since that day, the one that ended in fire and fear.

"Sissy! Come see what we got!" Shouted the younger of the two boys. The sister released her locket from her fingers and she walked toward her two brothers who sat on the ground digging threw the four bags of goodies that their sister had brought.

"I found a plane Sissy!" The older boy shouted. He then ran around with it in his hand, flying it around like it could really fly. "I'm gonna fly one of these planes someday, just like the red monkey!"

"I found a mechanic's kit Sissy! Now I can learn to be mechanic, just like green monkey from the story!" The younger of the brothers shouted. The girl smiled and used her fingers to move the hair out of his eyes.

"Those are both wonderful dreams." There sister told them. "And I promise you, one day, they'll come true, and I'll help you both in anyway I can." The girl's two brother's cried for joy and went back to playing with there new toys. The girl grabbed the other bags and started to unravel the contents. Mostly food and water, some clothes for the boys and herself. She felt around threw the bags again until she saw something fall out of it, a piece of paper. The girl looked at it strangely, before picking it up and opening it. She opened it and noticed the map that showed an area to the west of Shuggazoom, on its outskirts. With it also came a letter, from the woman, Martha.

_My dear girl,_

_I know that most of your time you spend looking for things for your little brothers, and I believe I have found something that might be of use to you. On this map, is an area where there is lots of wild fruit growing, along with a large robot that has been abandoned for many years. You might find some useful supplies there for you and the boys. No one ever leaves the city, unless it's on a ship out of the atmosphere, so you should be safe. I hope this helps you, and good luck. I'll see you at our second meeting place a few days from now, my sister is getting close to finding out so be careful. _

_Martha_

It surly sounded interesting to the sister, the robot might have some things for her brothers and she could gather some fresh berries for a few snacks and what not for the boys. It's certainly something to be looking into.

"Sissy? What's that?" The older of the two brothers asked. They both approached their sister and looked at the paper in her hands.

"This is a map of the area to the west of the city. I'm going to be going there tomorrow to get some things for you guys." She told them.

"Like what Sissy?" The youngest one asked.

"I don't know yet, I have to go there and see what I find." She said to him. "And it's getting late now. It's time for the both of you to get to bed."

"Aww!" They both cried.

"But Sissy, you just got home!"

"Can't we stay up a little longer?"

"No buts boys, off to bed. And if you keep whining like this, I won't have enough time to tell you a story about the six monkeys." The two boys looked at each other before they rushed to get to their bed, the hammock. Their sister crawled in with them and lay between them and they curled into her sides. "Now who remembers where we left off in the story?"

"Oh, I do!" The younger brother shouted. "The orange monkey was thinking about being evil and was going to tell his team about his ideas so that they could be treated like kings and queen."

"Don't you mean kings and queens?" She asked him.

"Sorta," The older brother said. "But there's only one girl, but she doesn't like to be treated like one, she has to be all like a guy because she lives with five guys!"

"That's right." She said happily. "You two are getting smarter by the day. Now lets get on with the story, okay?"

_The orange monkey mumbled to himself about his plans for the city when it was under his team's rule. But it was then that he was interrupted from his thoughts when his team walked up to him, as he had asked of them. _

"_You wished to see us?" The black monkey asked his leader, the orange monkey nodded his head._

"_We are going to rule this city!" The orange monkey shouted. "These fools that need our protection should be on their hands and knees, treating us like kings and queens, and that is exactly what we will have of them. We will finally receive everything that we should be getting for being the protectors of Shuggazoom."_

"_But that's insane!" Snapped the yellow monkey, the only girl on the team. "We're supposed to protect they city of Shuggazoom so that they won't be servants to anyone. You're turning into what we've been fighting this whole time!"_

"_She's right." The red one said. "You've gone off the deep end this time."_

"_We won't follow you on this path you have placed yourself on." The black one said. _

"_Yeah, we only want to help people, not have them serve us." The green one said. _

"_We could never think to do that to others." The blue one said. The orange monkey looked at his team with eyes filled with hate, they had betrayed him._

"_Fine then, I will rule the city on my own." He said. "You all had better stay out of my way." He then went to walk off, but he was stopped by the black monkey._

"_We can't let you get away with this, we'll stop you." He told him. The orange monkey laughed before activating his shield and sword and swinging it at the black monkey. He swiftly dodged it and the team of monkeys attacked their once good leader. Fur flew as the monkeys went into a full out brawl. It lasted for hours, not one side giving, even if it was a five against one fight. _

_Finally thought, the once proud leader fell; his once trustworthy team came to his side and tied his hands, feet and tail up and carried him to a ship that was prepared to take him into space and place him into a deep sleep for a long time._

"_I'll never forget this betrayal my siblings, I will get revenge on you and make you regret the day you defied me." The team watched from a distance as their old leader was blasted off into space and they turned their backs from the launch site and headed for their tubes._

"_Its time my friends, for our deep sleep. The Chosen One who is to help us defeat the darkness that is upon us will come and awaken us from our slumber. Until then, sleep well my friends." The black one said. Then the hibernation process began, and all the monkeys fell into a deep slumber. _

_Its been many years since anyone had seen the Super Robot Monkey Team, but at times, some people can believe that its better this way. As long as they sleep, it means the universe is safe, that no evil is coming to destroy the universe. But yet, the monkey team still waits, in their dreams, they wait for the Chosen One to awaken them, the one who is said to help the bring the long awaited peace to the universe once and for all._

"The end." The older sister whispered. She looked down at her brothers. The older one was fast asleep, while the younger one looked up at his sister with sleepy eyes.

"The end?" The little boy yawned. "But you told us stories about the team of monkeys forever, what stories will you tell us now?"

"Don't worry, the next time I tell you two a story, its going to be a brand new one, one that I think you'll enjoy." The little boy smiled at his sister before he snuggled into her side and fell into a deep slumber.

The girl leaned back in the hammock and looked up at the ceiling._ Honestly, I can't wait to see that robot tomorrow, and what secrets it holds._ It was her last thought before she fell asleep along with her brothers.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hi People! This is my brand new story for Super Robot Monkey Team! I hope you guys like it, more information about these characters will be show in future chapters. **

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think the kids' names are?**

**My Answer to the Question: I'm not telling! A couple will be reviled soon, but one you'll have to wait on for a long while now.**

**Please review! I don't get many reviews!**

**Halloween Witch**


	2. The Green Light

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 2: The Green Light_

**Girl's Point of View:**

I heard the water dripping from the ceiling again. I opened my eyes and watched as it fell from the corner of the ceiling. _Dripping again, great._ I got up from my bed with my brothers and placed a pot under the spot and looked back up at it. This hole has been there for a while now, and with no one to get help from, we have no way to fix it.

I still have to head out early before anyone wakes up so I can escape out of the city without being seen. I hurried to my younger brothers' sides and shook the oldest one awake.

"Mnn.." He yawned. I kissed his forehead and leaned down next to him.

"Sissy's leaving now." I whispered to him. "And I want you two to stay inside the room today; people are starting to guess that we're still here on Shuggazoom."

"Mnn.. okay Sissy." He sleepily told me, looking at me with those tired eyes of his.

"Look after your brother, and Sissy will be back by night fall." He nodded and curled back up next to his younger brother and fell back asleep. I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's behavior and took off for the exit to our hidden room. I had found it nearly five years ago after the boys and I had been on our own. After our family had been separated in more ways then one. It's too painful to think about though; I have to worry about the boys, not my own desires.

Putting the thought out of my head, I headed into the small chamber outside of our hidden room that led throughout the sewers. There was little light here, but I needed it not. I have memorized these paths and areas in my head over the past five years. I had to, for the sake of my brothers, and there safety. But also for that of my own, if I was ever caught, my brothers would surly die.

I moved throughout the hidden chambers here in the sewers and hurried toward the west side of the hidden chambers, the easiest way to get to the west outskirts of the city. Once it got there, I exited the hidden chambers and hurried toward the exit of the sewers. Once I was out there, I was hit with the closest vegetation grove to Shuggazoom, where most of the fruit can be gathered, but the people just buy others things and no one comes here anymore.

I hurried up the path with the baskets I had left with, one on my back and another in my hand, both quiet large in size, and the boys will love the fruit I bring back for them. I gathered some apples that grew on the trees, some oranges, some grapes, and some blueberries and black berries I found in the bushes. I stayed clear of the juniper berries that I knew would kill my family and if eaten. I picked as much as I could, putting them in my baskets, and then I moved to find the robot that Martha talked about.

It wasn't that hard to find, that was for sure, it stood higher then any building I had ever seen, its metal armor still seamed to glisten in then light of the sun, even with all the growth that has grown over most of the lower half of it, but most of the top half was clean and barely covered with a few vines and tall growing plants.

I walked up to the door. It seamed to me that this robot was sealed tight, and I couldn't see a way in. I lightly my fingers lay on the door, and with that, it magically opened. To say that it didn't worry me would be a lie, but it's the most surprising things that happened in a long time, and I bet it would be a great story for the boys. So against my senses, I walked inside.

It was dark in here, no way to see where I was going, like the sewers. But I was used to this kind of lighting. I could find my way. I felt my way threw a long hallway, until I felt the edges where there was a large room. As well as I was feeling around, there would be no way to find things out here if I don't have a light.

I wonder if this place had a light switch, or if this place even has power? I felt along the walls until I felt a panel of some kind, I pressed any buttons I felt, but nothing happened. I was about to give up and go back when I found a switch, a lever like one. I tried to pull at first, but it didn't budge, it must have already been down, so then I tried to push it up, and then it moved.

A bright green light then filled the room, and it surrounded me. I closed my eyes, because of how bright it was and fell to the floor. I then heard something behind me, and the lights above were dimly lit up just enough to give me an outline of what I could see now was six tubes behind me. They opened, and five monkeys fell out of five of the tubes, the orange one was empty. I slowly and quietly stood up so I could make my way of here, when I saw a black monkey look up at me, out of fear I turned and ran, just as its hand reached out for me.

I hurried out of the robot and made my way back down into the sewers after the fields of vegetation I had to run threw. Once inside the sewers, I hurried and made my way threw a stone door that led into the hidden chamber, where I stopped to rest. My back was laid against the wall I was against and I fell to the floor. I was tired beyond belief, but I was thankful that I still had the food with me. I slowly made my way back to the hidden room in the hidden chambers and quickly closed the door behind me. My brothers were surprised to see me in the state I was in.

"Sissy! What happened to you?" My younger brother questioned.

"Are you okay Sissy?" My youngest brother asked. The two ran up to me and took the baskets from me and helped me walk over and get in the hammock. Once I was settled, my younger brother got me some water, and it help my throat greatly, after being so parched from the long run from the robot. I couldn't believe though, no one but Martha had see us since the accident that took place a few years ago, when this all started.

"I went to the robot today after I got some fruit and berries, but I was seen in the robot." I told them. They both gasped, they knew how much I was worried about being caught, and now we could be taken and separated forever if we're not careful.

"Who saw you Sissy, did you recognize them?" My youngest brother asked.

"I saw a black monkey with yellow eyes." I told him.

"You mean like the black monkey from the story?" He asked me. "He's a good monkey Sissy! Why'd you run from him?"

"He might not be the same monkey Robby." I told my youngest brother. Robby gave me a sad look and curled into my side.

"But how many black monkeys with yellow eyes are there in the universe Sissy?" My other brother said. "I don't think there could be another one exactly like him."

"Maybe, maybe not Spencer." I told him. "But I can't take that chance with you and Robby's safety. Now go see what you guys want to eat out of what I brought back, because I found a lot." The boys hesitated before they moved over to look at what I brought, before digging in and eating at least a third of what I brought them.

**Black Monkey's Point of View:**

I felt extremely out of balance. But I could tell I was awake. We were awake, or close to it. Our Chosen One had finally come and awakened us. I had but only a glimpse of our Chosen One as they fled out of the Super Robot. They were in a dark black robe, which concealed the face, body, and gender. But what I was able to see before they ran out of the robot was their eyes, which were a deep purple and hazel mix. I lifted my head and hand to reach out to them, but they ran out before I could reach them.

After I gave my body some time to awaken itself from its long slumber, I got up and began going around waking up my teammates. I started with my temporary second in command, who usually is the third in command; she is also the only girl on our team. "Nova," I whispered to wake her up and not startle her awake. "Its time to wake up." She stirred awake and slowly opened her bubble gum pink eyes to look into my own bright yellow eyes. Her fur color matched my eyes and maybe was even brighter, but it was hard to tell in the dark lighting here in the Super Robot.

"Antauri?" She questioned, standing up slowly, falling as she lost her balance. I caught her and she used my arm to keep herself up. "Thanks Antauri. We're really awake?"

"Yes Nova, our Chose One has awoken us from our sleep." I told her.

"Where are they then?" Her question forced me to look away from her and a sad expression came forth.

"I do not know." I told her truthfully. "When they saw us, all I was able to see was an outline of there figure behind a black robe and their eyes, a purple-hazel in color, they stood out among others, that was for sure."

"That'll help us find them when we start looking for them, because I've heard of very few people that even have purple, but purple-hazel? That's going to stand out. We'll find them sooner then we would Gibson's chemicals in his lab." She said, giving me hope. She always did have the strong fighting will that never gave up, so it was always filled with hope.

"Thank you Nova. Now would you kindly help me wake the others?" She nodded to me and walked over to the red monkey of our team, the best pilot known as SPRX-77, but everyone calls him Sprx while I walked over to the blue monkey of our team who was our scientist and medical officer Gibson. I shook him awake gently while Nova practically threw Sprx into the wall to wake him up.

"I'm up, I'M UP!" Sprx yelled, jumping away from Nova, who had a grin on her face. He ran over and hid behind Gibson and myself who now were awake and laughing along with Nova at Sprx scared behavior. He and Gibson's black eyes blended in nicely with the darkness around them. "Jesus Nova! That's not how you wake up someone after they've been asleep for a _long_ time!" She and Gibson just laughed harder and I could help but let out a chuckle at this.

"I'm sorry _Sparky_ but I thought that since you're a heavy sleeper, it would be more effective to do that." Nova grinned, emphasizing on his most hated nickname Nova had given him.

"First off Nova, you know I'm not a heavy sleeper, you just felt like doing that after who knows how long. And second, _don't_ call me Sparky." He snapped her.

"Whatever you say _Sparky_." She snickered. Sprx growled at her angrily and looked ready to attack, but I intervened.

"As entertaining as this is, we need someone to wake up Otto." I reminded them. Nova ran over to the still sleeping green monkey, our head mechanic. Nova shook him and he turned over away from her and snored some more. She rolled her eyes and shook him harder, this time he rolled away from her mumbling in his half awake-half asleep state.

"Five more minutes guys!" He yawned. "I want to sleep some more."

"We can't Otto; we need you to help us get the robot running again so we can find the Chosen One, they woke us up and then ran off." Nova told him. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes before setting off to work, still looking quite tired.

"Gibson, you will assist Otto in repairing the robot. Sprx, Nova, you two will come with me to the city and we'll look for our Chosen One, maybe someone in town will know who our Chosen One is." Everyone one nodded and my group set out with myself to find someone that would help us in our battle.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch **

When we looked at Shuggazoom city, it has changed drastically over the passed few years. The city was much larger and colorful, more buildings and things for business. Nova, Sprx and I settle on the ground in front of a large area we believe to be the park. People stared at us, it was reasonable, with us having been gone for such a long time.

"Do not feel alarmed people of Shuggazoom." I told them. "We are the Hyper Force, awakened from our long slumber waiting for our leader, and we found them, but they ran from us. What we know is that our leader was concealed of a black robe and had bright purple-hazel eyes. If anyone knows of this child, please come forward."

The people murmured among themselves before they all froze when a woman stepped forward, she was of about the age of forty and was plump in size, her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she was dressed in a plain red dress with a brown jacket and black high heels. "I know who you're talking about." She said, and I felt the power primate inside me tell me that she was not of the good sort. I knew that my two comrades could tell just by her evil smirk that she was not to be trusted. "The girl you're talking about is known as…"

"Sister! That's enough!" We heard a voice yell. A woman who looked similar to the woman in front of us, but she was far skinnier, her hair was in ringlets as it hug on her shoulders. She was dress in normal jeans and a plain black shirt and a set of sneakers. "No one wants to listen to your stories of that girl, she's gone and you know it! And if she was still here, you should stop hunting her, imagine what would happen if her father came back and found you had done something to his children!" The larger woman backed off and growled at this other woman that yelled at her before she turned and walked off. The crowd soon dispersed afterward. The smaller woman turned to us and quickly motioned for us to follow her. We did as she silently told us and ended up within a small house on the side of the city, this woman's home.

"Thank you for following me here." The woman said. "My name is Martha, and I know about the girl you're talking about."

"So did that other lady, you 'sister' apparently." Nova said.

The woman, Martha sighed. "I know, she knows a bit, but she's just trying to get you three to help her find the girl and her two brothers."

"Wait, so this person is a girl?" Sprx asked Martha. She nodded. "I thought it would have taken a lot longer to find her, does her eyes make her really stand out that much?"

"You don't know the half of it, her eyes were just a gray and changed to different colors depending on what she would wear, but after the accident when she was young, her eyes changed to the color they are now, and her powers came with it." Martha told us.

"What powers are you speaking of?" I asked her.

"What the powers are, are a mystery to me, only her family knew of the powers that each one of the children possessed. There were five children in all, plus the parents. The kids and the father had powers, but the wife's was only temporary, because she gave away her powers to her two youngest sons when she gave birth to before her death. It was after her death and the mysterious disappearance of their father, eldest brother and youngest sister that the girl and her two youngest brothers went into hiding. I've supplied the three of them food, water, clothes and few toys so that the boys won't grow up too badly, but the girl has watched over them for the past five years in hiding." She explained to us. "Where they are hiding is a hard question to answer though, but I can shorten the area you have to look for her and her brothers. She lives within the sewers, she must have found some sort of hidden chamber of some kind or else she and her brothers would have left to live outside the city or would have left the planet."

"We thank you for this information, but why did that woman wish for us to help her find them? What in turn does she wish for out of this?" I asked Martha. She sighed and placed down the glass of water that was in her hands.

"My sister was always after power, and when these three became orphans, it was a perfect opportunity for her to adopt them and become there guardian, then she could force them to use there power for what she felt the need for them to do. They would have no say in it until the girl would turn eighteen, but that wouldn't be for another two or three years, she's likely no more then fifteen right now." Martha sighed. "Please find her and her brothers and look after them well Hyper Force, they need all the love and care in the world now because of how these three have been treated."

"We will do the best we can, team, lets move out." I told my team, we started to move toward the door, but we were blocked by the woman.

"Wait, the girl will be extremely scared if you just try to move her and her brothers, she might put up a fight, but if you mention that you're my friend and bring her by here after you find her, she might open up a little faster." She hurried over to me and gave me a key in the palm of my hand. "This is an extra key to my house; I'll be here waiting for you to bring them back. Just let me know when you're planning to go get them and I'll start making a meal for all of you, and more, because I don't know how much those kids eat."

"We'll be sure to do that. We'll plan on it tomorrow; we'll leave in the afternoon, so we should be back by nightfall." I told her.

"One last thing," she said. "And I really do mean last thing, the girl is a fighter, she learned when she was younger, and if you don't get off on the right foot, you're in for it. She learned from her father who learned from many master fighters around the universe. So be careful. And I believe that all three of them know how to use there powers, but I don't know if the girl has taught them to fight yet."

"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Sprx asked, quite annoyed that she kept saying that we could leave but then kept adding things in that should have been said earlier.

"No, I promise, that's all. Good luck to you all!" She called from her door as we flew back to the robot.

"So tomorrow, we're going to find this girl?" Nova asked.

"Yes, and we all must be prepared, so get a good night sleep and then in the morning after breakfast, help Otto and Gibson in resorting the robot in anyway you can. Then after our lunch break, we'll head into the sewers and look for the girl and her brothers." I told them. Sprx and Nova nodded and we landed on the robot, ready to help Gibson and Otto in anyway we could.

**Witch's Note:**

**Well… at least the monkeys are awake and looking for the Chosen One, and we know the names of the two younger brothers, but what happened to the rest of their family? How did the girl's mother die? What kind of powers do they all have? And what the hell is the girl's name? **

**All- sorry, **_**some**_** questions will be answered, but most of them will be answered soon, but you gotta wait and review! And of you do review; it might help me get chapters up faster! Please Review you guys! I want to know how my stories are doing and I only got one Review last chapter! It makes me feel really sad and put up a new policy that I'm not going to put up another chapter until I get a certain number of Reviews!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think the Chosen One and her brothers are going to fight the team?**

**My Answer to the Question: It's more fun when you guys guess and then I tell the story later! So my lips are sealed. **

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	3. Witch's Note: Sad Witch

_Sad Witch_

_Hey guys, now normally this would a chapter, but since I've only gotten 1 review since I put the story up, I now have a new policy. I will not put up any new chapters until I get a few reviews. Not until. _

_I understand if you guys are busy and what not with life, but please come back when can and review! How am I supposed to know if my story is good or not if no one tells me anything? Please don't make me stay sad, I want to be happy and continue writing! Please Review People, I feel very lonely! _

_Without reviews, I might take a break from the Hyper Force and go to another subject where I might find people who will review. Please don't make me do that._

_Halloween Witch x( _


	4. The Search and Oww!

_The Struggling Life: The Had Life_

_Chapter 3: Search and… Oww!_

**Antauri's Point of View (After Lunch):**

"So everyone is set on the plan then?" I asked my team once more. "We go into the sewers and look for the girl in a black robe with purple-hazel eyes. Gibson is also bringing along his tracker in case it picks up something that we may not." My team nodded and we activated our rocket packs and got to the nearest entrance to the sewers.

Once we got inside of the sewers, I felt the other half of my team squirm and complain of the muck and grime down here, jumping up ten feet in the air just to get out of it. Gibson and I remained calm as we moved threw the sewers and soon the others did as well. We walked threw many tunnels before we easily knew that we had gotten lost or whatever we were looking for was not going to be seen by our own eyes.

"Maybe the Power Primate might help us find them?" Nova suggested. I nodded and let myself float in midair, meditating. I followed this power source, but when I tried to get beyond something there was some kind of large barrier that was blocking my way of finding our chosen one.

"It is no use; the Power Primate is being blocked by something, some kind of magic, old magic by how powerful it is." I told my team. "Gibson, is there anything coming up on your tracker?" He looked over the small machine in his hands and fiddled around with it a bit before he nodded.

"Yes, there is a different kind of magnetic field here." He point at a wall in front of him. "Hmm, strange, these walls have places that have been worn down, due to usage. One spot more heavily used then the other." He then reached his hand up on the wall and tried tapping one spot twice and then the other one once and a hidden door opened before them, but in its place behind it was another door.

"Great all that effort and we have to get threw another door." Sprx snapped.

"I'll take it down." Nova said, transforming her hands into her larger fists and walked toward the door.

"Nova wait-" Gibson tried to tell her before she swung at the door, but she swung and her fist hit nothing, so she flew _threw_ the door.

"Did she get eaten?" Otto asked.

"No Otto, she's just on the other side of this door. As I tried to tell Nova before she swung her fist at the door, this door is a hologram. Its just a picture of another door as to fool others from here that there is no way forth, that they have to get through a single door at a time, give up and wonder off, then the door before it re-sets itself." Gibson explained before we saw Nova stick her head back threw the door to us.

"Hey guys, you have _got_ to see this." She then pulled her head back threw to the other side and we followed her. Inside we saw this large chamber with tall stone pillars, torches were lit on the sides of the walls, giving some light, but it was still dime, the fire was also not normal, it was a bright blue.

"Let's keep moving team." I told them. We walked forward into the dark chamber. It was long, but it seamed easy enough to maneuver through. We walked for a long time down this path, but finally we reached the center, and that was when Gibson's tracker was going off.

"What do you got Brain Strain?" Sprx asked Gibson, he scowled at him before turning to his tracker.

"It seams we have a door such we had in the beginning. The one where you tape certain places" He said.

"Well hurry up and get us inside!" Nova said to him. "I want to see our leader already, even if it does mean that we have to fight her." The team and I nodded and Gibson tried his luck again at opening the door. Gibson knocked a different pattern then the last one, and that was much longer too. Soon enough though, he got the door open and we slowly walked in.

Inside we found that the walls were lit with more of the blue fire we saw outside, it made the walls look a deep blue in color. The small room was covered with clothes, food, water bottles and some medicine in a pile on the table. We turned around the corner and kept quiet; we saw the three of them.

The girl was fast asleep, still hidden under her robe and was laid on a hammock made of a thick white material. Her younger brothers were off to the side, playing with toys that they had in their hands. The smaller one who we believe to be the youngest had brown-black hair, in his hands seamed to be a mechanics learner's kit. He seamed to be trying to build a ship with his kit. We looked over at the other brother who was nearly another year older then the other one with red-brown hair and were playing with a plane. The two of them were in normal clothes, jeans and a red shirt on the taller one and a green shirt on the shorter one.

I saw Otto lean around us to get a better look at them when he fell on his face. The girl still slept, but the boys looked at us. They both had eyes filled with fear. "Calm now you two," I said to them. "We mean you no harm, may we talk?" The younger one hid behind his older brother and the two of them glared at us wearyingly. Their eyes both glowed; this must be the power that Martha was speaking of. I could see the air moving around the older boy's hands and he seamed to be about to attack when I tried to calm them again. "Boys, listen, Martha sent us! She's your friend, is she not?" The boys stood back surprised and looked at each other.

"You know Martha?" The younger one asked us. I nodded along with the rest of my team.

"She's the one who told us where to find you once we told her we wanted to thank your sister and help all of you. We're sorry for invading your home, but we promise we mean you all no harm, and if we all get out of this alive, Martha has invited us for dinner and a cleaning at her home." Gibson said. The two of them looked at each other before the older one walked over to the girl and shook her awake.

"Sissy, Martha sent monkeys to find us." The boy said. The girl sat up in the blink of an eye and looked over at us. Her eyes were wary of us, but when she saw me, she had a look of question in her eyes.

"You're the monkey that was at the robot." She said. "How did you find us?"

"How would you like to talk at Martha's place before we start swapping stories here kid?" Sprx said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What we mean is that we wish for you to live with us after we get the robot fixed up and running again. We would love to have you live with us and if you wished of it, become your guardians. We could sigh off on most things for you, but we would check with you for anything about yourself and your brothers. And this way, the people of Shuggazoom will maybe look to you more as a savoir then a creation for their greed." Gibson said to her.

"Savior?" She questioned.

"Yes, by awakening us, you have been given even more power then you had within yourself before, it is best known as the Power Primate, It, along with the power you have now, would make you very powerful, that is, as soon as we know what that other power is." I explained to her. "You are our leader, destined to be our leader for a long time. We've waited for you, Chosen One."

"Sissy!" One of the girl's younger brother called to her. She turned to the red-haired boy and looked at him. "They're the monkeys from the story! They're the Hyper Force! It has to be them; they act just like they did in the stories!"

"You must forgive my brothers," she said to us. "I've told my brothers all their lives about a team of robot monkeys such as yourselves and they must have mistaken you for them."

"But Sissy!" The youngest one said. "They looked just like you told us and they said they were waiting for their Chosen One, you! It's them!"

"That's enough Robby, Spencer. Not another word of this, understand?" The girl said harshly.

"Yes Sissy." They both replied sadly.

"You know kid," Sprx said. "They're right about us being the Hyper Force."

"Really?" She questioned us sarcastically. "Then prove it." She stood back with her brothers and gave us space to do what ever we planned.

"What kind of proof do you want to see?" I asked her.

"Don't know." She replied, shrugging. "Anything that proves you're them I guess."

"What? So being robot monkeys isn't proof enough for you?" Sprx asked.

The girl shook her head. "I learned a long time ago that you should never let facts lead you life, you need proof too. I learned that lesson the hard way when we had to go into hiding. Prove to me that you're them, and then we'll discuses other matters."

"Oh, oh, oh! Me, me, me!" The youngest one, Robby said. "They should do part of the story that Sissy told us last month! You know Spencer, before the orange monkey was thinking evil things and before he started planning too!"

"Oh yeah!" The older brother, Spencer said. "The black monkey used his really cool power of the Power Primate to kill all the fire that lit up the room so that their enemy had to face the team in the dark. And when it was all over, he re-lit the lights so the team could take away their enemy."

"As you wish then." I said. I focused myself in a meditation stance and floated in the midair before I used my Power Primate to cut off the lights.

"Whoa!" I heard Robby, the youngest boy say. His brother followed suit in speaking his surprise, and after a few moments later, I let the fire return to the room and opened my eyes. The girl was in front of me with her brothers no longer at her side. She screamed and looked around frantically for them, until she saw them, hanging from the wall, being held up by Otto and Sprx. She sighed when she saw them and hurried over to them. Otto and Sprx lowered the boys into the girl's arms and they shouted in joy.

"That was awesome!" Spencer, the older boy said. "Can we do it again Sissy?"

"Not now you two, I have to discuses things with them, you two can go play though if you want." The two boys pouted at their sister but obeyed and went back to their games.

"We'll play with the kids." Sprx said.

"Yeah, its not like you need to talk to all of us, we'll keep them company!" Otto said. He and Sprx ran off to be with the kids and started being a little rougher with each other. They swung off the walls with the boys in hand. The girl smiled at hearing her brothers' laughter before turning back to us.

"So what is it that you would exactly like to talk about, there is something that you wanted of my family?" She questioned us. She certainly didn't waist any time asking questions.

"These matters would be best talked about within the safe confinements of Martha's home, she's expecting us all." I told her. "She has a homemade dinner waiting for us, along with new clothes and a bath for you and your brothers."

"I don't know, I don't think I can risk the safety of my brothers like that." The girl said.

"They will be safe, as shall you as long as you're with us. We will not let anything or anyone hurt the three of you." I told her. She seamed hesitant on it. Her brothers, Otto and Sprx looked up from their games they were playing to look at the girl.

She then sighed and looked back at us, her eyes, they were bright as I had seen them the last time, but this time, they weren't frightened, so I got to see the pure color of the middle of her eyes. "Alright, should we grab our things?" She asked. Her brothers cheered and ran to grab their things with the help of Sprx and Otto.

"I think its best if you do grab everything, for I don't believe that we'll be coming back here later on." Gibson said to her. She nodded and Nova walked over with her to grab anything she wanted to take with her, which I had to admit, was not much. The girl didn't bother to grab any other the clothes that were left in the bags for her. She did grab a small pack that was in the back of the room, what was contained in it was a mystery to me.

"You're not going to take the clothes with you?" Nova asked her.

The girl shook her head. "Martha will have more for me, besides, all of those clothes are torn beyond repair from the exploring I've done and people I've come to face with that have shot at me, or attacked me. All I have, want, and need is all in this pack on my back."

"Very well then." I said. I turned to the younger boys and saw them standing next to Otto and Sprx, bags on their backs as well. "Are you boys packed?" They nodded their heads and move into their sister's sides. "Then let us move out." We walked out of the hidden room and into the chambers. The girl kept the boys near her, as long as they were in sight. When they went behind pillars of any kind when they wanted to play hide and seek, she quickly told them to stay in her line of sight or else they wouldn't be able to play until tomorrow with Otto and Sprx. The boys quickly obeyed her without question at the thought of losing their newest friends and stayed in her sights.

We soon passed threw the trick door that separated the main sewer from the chambers. Once we made it threw, we walked threw many passages and ended up at the nearest entrance to the sewer that was the nearest to Martha's house. We walked up from the entrance of the sewers and headed up to Martha's house, where the boys ran up to her door and knocked loudly. Footsteps echoed on the other side of the door and Martha slowly opened the door and then opened it fully when she saw it was us.

"You're all okay!" She exclaimed, hugging the two boys and then hugging the girl. "Oh I'm so happy you three are alright! Come in, come it! Dinner is waiting on the table as soon as you wash your hands." The boys ran past her legs and into her home, searching for the bathroom to wash up and then eat. "The bathroom is on the first door on your left." She said to them. They ran in quickly and Martha hugged the girl once again. "It's so good to see you so well, lets get cleaned up and then we can eat, and that includes you too Hyper Force." My team grinned at her remark and hurried to the bathroom where we quickly washed up and then hurried into the dinning room where Martha had us all sit down to eat.

The girl set up her brothers' dishes and then made her own. My team and I then made our own dishes after them and Martha went last, making sure everyone had something or a large portion of something. After everyone was situated, we all dug into our food, and me being the only vegetarian at the large salad I had along with soup. Everyone, including the children, ate as quickly as they could as if the food would be taken away from their plates at any time.

When the kids finished their meal, the boys went up to a bath tub Martha had set up for the two of them, grabbing new clothes for them that she had bought. While they were in the bath tub, Martha sent the girl into her personal bathroom so that she could take a shower. Handing her new clothes, she was hesitant on changing, but Martha insisted, pushing her into the bathroom.

We saw nothing of the boys or their sister for nearly half of an hour before we saw the door to Martha's bathroom open. When we saw the door open, the girl came out, but she was no longer wearing her dark black robe, which was draped over her arm. When she cleared of the steam that was flying out of the bathroom, we saw the girl in long sleeved violet shirt, three necklaces hanging in front of the 'v' shape front of the shirt. One was a black dragon with red eyes, another was a lightning bolt, and the last was a locket, a golden one, they all hung around her neck. On her wrist was a set of metal bracelets that looked quite old, but still looked nice on her wrist that would jingle with the movement of her wrist. She also wore dark blue jeans that showed up well against her pale skin. Her feet were bare, I noticed as she walked over to us. Her hair was extremely long; it was a light brownish tan in color. Her eyes seamed brighter now too.

"You look better kid." Sprx said to her. The girl blushed and turned her head away. Nova hit him on the back of the head and he yelped. The girl looked over at them.

"Shut up Sprx, she doesn't need to hear you lame act, besides, she looks really nice." The girl blushed again but this time she didn't shy away as much. I watched her giggle at the display of my two teammates love/hate relationship when Sprx argued back that he wasn't making a joke and Nova didn't believe him.

"Well then, why don't we get down to business now, shall we?" Gibson asked, grabbing all our attentions. The girl sat down on a red chair that was in the corner of Martha's living room. The rest of us sat on the black couch across form her.

"So what is it that you wanted of my family?" The girl asked.

I cleared my throat and she looked over at me. "Since you have awakened us, you are destined to help us defeat a great evil as our leader. We also understand your situation with your brothers and yourself with no home and in need of many things, which is why we wish to give you a proposition. You and you brothers are welcome to stay with us, if you join our team and become our leader in due time."

"You're not going to force my brothers to fight, are you?" She asked.

"Of course not." Nova told her. "Not now anyway, or you either. You need some training as well to master the other set of powers you have along with some skills to protect yourself incase something happens to your powers, which is what you'll be doing in my class, learning to fight."

"As for your brothers, they will be spending more time studying and practicing with all of us, even you, being already I believe mastered your powers you had before you met us. When you deem them ready to try out in the field, we'll take them out, but not until we have your word. You are guardian to them, and we'll be guardian to you all until reach the age where you can be sighed off as your brothers' guardian, but we will do nothing of the sort dangerous with them without your permission." Gibson told her.

"And we'll be able to keep them company when you're busy with someone, we'll teach them to build things, fly, beat a bad guy to a bloody pulp, sciency stuff, and use their powers, which I think you already do for them." Otto said.

"All ya gotta do kid is say 'yes'," Sprx said. "But the end decision is all yours." The girl looked down at her hands, deep in thought.

"The decision is not only mine," She said. "It is also my brothers. They have to have a say in it too. I'll wait to see what they think of this, and if they both wish to go, then we'll move in with you to your demands."

"'Demand' is a little harsh, don't you think?" Gibson asked the girl. "I think we would all prefer the term 'compromise'."

"No, I believe demand is a fitting word." She said, grinning at us evilly. Most of the team burst out laughing as Gibson looked at her strangely before letting his head fall in defeat.

"Sissy!" The two boys called. Robby and Spencer ran up to their sister and jumped up onto her lap. The boys were both wearing dark blue jeans and long sleeve shirts; Robby's was a pine green where Spencer's was a fire red. Both had a necklace like that of their sister's, Spencer's looked to resemble a tornado while Robby's looked like a tree and rock. What do these necklaces mean, do they represent then type of power these children have?

"Calm down you two, I need to ask you two something." The girl told her brothers. They immediately quieted down and looked up at their sister. "The monkeys have asked us to come live with them, in return they become our guardians and teach us many things, including how to use all our power and learn how to fight, science and other subjects, and even the things you love, flying and building. I want to hear what you two want before we chose what we're going to do. What do you two think of this?"

"I think its great Sissy!" Spencer said. "I wanted stay with them and you and Robby! And this way I can learn to fly like Sprx and he can play with me!"

"Yeah, I want to stay with them too!" Robby said. "I want to play and learn how to build with Otto!"

"Okay you two, why don't you ask them then?" The girl said. They nodded and jumped out of their sister's lap and ran over in front of us on the couch.

"May we please stay with you?" They asked. The team and I looked happily at them before we all nodded. The two boys cheered and ran to hug their sister and them themselves before they finally hugged the life out of us.

"Okay you two, enough of that, gather your things and say your good-byes to Martha." The girl said. "Its best we get going."

"Awe, Sissy!" The two of them cried.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Robby asked.

"We have to get going you two or else we'll be stuck here in the dark and it will be hard to go home." She told them.

"Will we ever come back?" Spencer asked.

"That's only if Martha says so." Was her reply. The boys ran up to Martha who was standing at the top of the stairs. The smile on her face looked to reflect the greatest happiness the woman has ever felt in her life. The boys, I could see, were begging if they could come back again soon and I could see that she would not mind if they came and stayed with her forever.

"Let's go team, we have to get these three settled in, and the tomorrow, we have shopping to do for the robot and these three." I called. The girl and her brothers said their good–byes to Martha and my team as well before we set out during the sunset.

"Why must we go shopping tomorrow?" The girl asked.

"We need to get essential things that you and you brothers need, along with things you may want to have so that you have something to do in your free time." Gibson said.

"Hey Kid, that reminds me." Sprx said to her. "What's your name? You never did tell us that." The girl looked away from us, stopping dead in her tracks. We stopped and waited for her, but she did not move from her spot. Her two brothers hurried to her side and tried to pull her along, but she didn't respond.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked her. The girl looked at Nova and cried a few tears. She shook her head and turned back to us.

"I'm sorry, my name brings up some past memories that I'd rather avoid for the time being until I feel more comfortable and until I feel like I can open up and trust others again. For now, just call me 'Kid' like you have been doing or 'girl' will work too. I'll respond to either." She said. Pain was evident in her eyes, deep sorrow came from her past, and it seams as if she still had not let it go.

"We can understand this." I told her. "And your wish can be granted. For now, you shall be known as that you wished, but in time, we wish to hear your name ourselves."

"Yeah, but even when I do know that name, I'll still probably call you Kid." Sprx said. We all laughed at that. The girl wiped away her tears and smiled at us all. We returned to the robot soon after and let the children set up their rooms for now as they liked and went to sleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**Awe! Don't you just hate that? No one is going to know who this girl's name is for a while, that's for sure! Take a guess people. Its fun to see what you guys think! How long do you think it will be before they know her name? Only time will tell! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Also, thanks to two people who reviewed and made me feel good. I need Reviews to fuel my writing. Without Reviews, you could be looking at a long time before another post, and it's not purposely. You reviews make me work harder to think of a good chapter to write. **

**Question of the Chapter: It may be an obvious question, but what do you think is the element that each child possesses?**

**My Answer to the Question: I'm not telling since I want to see if you guys got them right when you read, if not, then you'll find out soon enough!**

**Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. First Sign of Evil

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 4: First Signs of Evil_

**Girl's Point of View:**

It wasn't long before I felt the light of the room hit me in the face. I rose and thought that I would be faced with our small home in sewers, but instead I came face to face with my new room in the giant robot with the five robotic monkeys and my two brothers. I was still surrounded by their warmth though, my brothers. They didn't want to sleep without me on the first night we were here and all but begged me to stay with them that night.

I watched them peacefully sleep on either side of me. It was something that we were used to so much, it would be hard on them to sleep alone now, but it was for the best now that they were five and six, or else they would be attached to my hip forever, and that wouldn't be in their best health. I had risen from my bed and in the clothes that Martha had given the night before, but I felt like wearing something that would be more my style. I wasn't extremely picky, but I would like something different to wear. I went over to the dresser and found a pair of gray sweat pants and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. Now these were perfect. I quickly slipped them on and threw the clothes that I had previously worn on the floor.

I was curious as to where everything was in the robot. It wouldn't hurt to look around. It was already about six in the morning, so it wasn't going to be too bad if anyone gets up. I walked out my door and saw that it seamed that no one else was up yet. I walked down the hallway and a large kitchen and dinning room came up on my right. I hurried into that room and looked threw what they had to eat. _I wonder if I remember how to cook, like I did when I was little for my family?_ It brought back memories from back then, but I pushed them back, deciding to make pancakes for the team. I also found some bacon to cook on another dish. Then I went for the fruit I saw in the dish there. Maybe a fruit salad too in case one of them is a vegetarian? Besides, I know the boys want to have some fruit; I could never keep enough of it around without it disappearing.

I started to cook the food, its aroma spreading into the room like a scented candle. It was wonderful. To smell the aroma like this again as I had many years ago, it was like a dream come true, all over again. It made me think of the happy memories I had with my mother when I cooked with, along with the help of my little sister. My mother was pregnant with Robby at the time, and Spencer was no more then a few months old. My father and older brother would often go out to get things for the family. My brother was big on studying so that he could get the best job out there to pay for our family. My father worked so that they could bring back money for the rest of us, being a big family, but with not enough money to feed four kids and two adults, along with another kid on the way. It was hard, but our family made it threw.

To remember anything else about them, it would hurt me beyond belief. I turned back to work, pulling off the first set of pancakes and putting the new ones, flipping the bacon. They smelled good. I pulled out a whole bunch of fruit and cut it up in a large dish I was able to find in a random cupboard. I cut up all the fruit I had and placed the bowl in the middle of the table. I then hurried back over to the rest of my food that was cooking and pulled off another set of pancakes and pulled out a plate to put the first set of bacon on it.

"Ohh… Smells so good!" I heard the pine green monkey with onyx eyes call from outside the door. He ran inside the kitchen went right up next to me. "Can I have some now? It smells so good!"

"What are the rules of your family?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly. "I mean, like... how does your family have breakfast every morning? Do they make you wait for everyone to wake up or can you just eat when you feel like it?"

That seamed to make more sense. "They make me wait since I wake up at the smell of breakfast."

I couldn't help but smile, it reminded me so much of my own little brothers. "Well I'll make you a deal. If you promise to wake up the team _nicely_ from their sleep, I'll let you have a couple pancakes before they all get here." He jumped at the thought and ran out of the room. I laughed and pulled off another set of pancakes and bacon, then getting some more cooking before I got out eight plates and bowls, setting them on the table.

I just got the last bit of the food ready and started washing the dishes when I saw my brothers run into the room, still in the clothes that they were in the night before. They ran at the table to grab the food, but I put a stop to them. "Don't you dare boys, go wash your hands before you get near that food." The two of them both groaned at my command but obeyed none the less. Heading to the sink next to me, the two of them washed their hands in warm soapy water and then dried them off on their pants before running to the table once again, the rest of the monkey team following in behind the green monkey who bounced around in his seat. The other monkeys glared at him and the black one and the blue one scolded him.

"No it's alright." I told them. "I told him he could have a couple if he got you guys up for breakfast." He grinned at reached for them. "And I do mean only two." I reminded him. He frowned at me and took two pancakes, drowning them in syrup and the wolfing them down. When he was done, the four other monkeys and my brothers sat at the table while I did the dishes.

"Miss, you don't have to do those, we'll gladly do them." The blue monkey with onyx eyes said.

"It's alright, its better to get them out of the way before they're forgotten and get in the way later." I told them.

"Yes, I agree with you on that, but you made us such a lovely breakfast, you shouldn't have to do the dishes right afterwards." He replied. "Come join us."

"I will, just as soon as I finish these last few dishes." I told him, rinsing down the second pan.

"If you're going to do those now, then at least let us help." The bubble gum eyed, yellow monkey said to me. She took a drying rag and started to take care of the dishes I had just washed.

"Its alright, I'll get to those." I told her.

"You don't have to do all the work around here, we'll help you." She replied. It was at that moment I saw my sister's face next to her's, this monkey was just like her. It brought tears to my eyes that I couldn't hold back. Those bubble gum eyes look right up into mine and I set down the dishes I was holding before they would end up broken on the floor. I gripped the counter hard as I tried to steady myself.

"Sissy, what's wrong?" My head instantly raised itself at Robby's voice calling out to me. I turned to see him and Spencer run into my waist, hugging me close. "Don't cry Sissy, it makes us cry." I placed my arms around the two of them while their faces were in my lower abdomen. I lowered myself to the floor so I could be at eye level with them.

"I just remembered a few things that made me sad, that's all you two." I whispered to them. "I have a headache, I'm going back to bed for a moment. You guys go ahead and eat without me." I got up from my spot next to them and headed out of the kitchen and back to my room.

When I got there, I fell on my bed and handled the locket around my neck. The picture within, it was the last thing I had to remember their faces by. My mother, my father, my brother and my sister. _If I could see them now, my brother would almost be an adult, my sister would be in her early and mid-teen years, my father would have been getting gray hairs by now, and my mother, if she had survived, what would have happened to her? Would she have been taken too, or would she have been left with me and the boys? Would I have to have grown up in such a short time as I have or would my mother be the one to find the food, befriend Martha and protect our home?_

I could never forget their faces, they way they looked at me as the darkness took them and death took my mother from me. I still smelled it, the blaze and smoke, I've nearly chocked off it for the past five years of my life from that memory, almost thinking I was dead.

There was a knock at my door. I looked over at it, feeling my sorrow take full advantage of my body and making me weak. I pushed it aside so that no more strength would be taken and I got out of bed to open my door. There was the bubble gum eyed monkey at my door, food in her hands along with some aspirin. "You mind if I come in?" She asked. I shook my head and moved aside so she come walk inside. When she came in and set down the plate on my night stand, she then turned around to face me. "You okay?" She asked me.

"Not really." I whispered to her. I let myself fall back onto the bed and I just couldn't hold back the tears any longer. _It's been so long, I had to push back everything, but now it was just crashing down. My emotions were out of whack._

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I don't know if I want to or not, I feel so messed up now. I've hid in my negative emotions for over five years. I do want to talk about a little bit of it, but not the whole store or else I'll break down." I told her, running my hands threw my hair. The yellow monkey walked up to me on the bed and sat down next to me, soothing me to the best of her abilities. "It's just so painful; I fell like my body is breaking apart."

"Shh, it's alright, your just venting out the anger and pain you've felt that you should have expressed a long time ago, but you didn't for the sake of your brothers." She said. "Just tell me what you want to or as much as you can when you're ready."

"Its just, when you were talking to me in the kitchen, you reminded me so much of my younger sister, before I was separated from the rest of my family, left to take care of my brothers on my own. I never got to be a kid after ten like I should have, I had to become not only the big sister, I had to become the protector, mother and much more." I told her.

"What about the rest of your family? Do you know what happened to them?" She asked. "Or do you not want to talk about that?"

"No, I'll at least say a thing or two. My younger sister, older brother and father were all taken from me five years ago. How, I don't want to talk about, because it goes into a long story that I'm not ready to tell yet."

"I understand. Can I ask you about what happened to your mother?"

"I don't want to talk about why or how, but she past on, five years ago." She gasped and tried to wipe away my tears.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Nobody could have done anything." I said, shaking my head. I stowed back the memories and pain, having dealt with them somewhat now, making it a bit easier on myself and rose from my bed. "I'm going to clean up and then I'll meet you all out there." I told her turning toward my bathroom. "And thank you for listening. I needed that, even if there are still hidden secrets." I then closed the bathroom door behind me and started to dab my eyes with cold wash cloth, taking away some of the heat and redness from them, until my eyes were now only a light pink. I took deep breaths trying to bring down my heart rate, somewhat working and I turned to eat the breakfast the female monkey had brought me.

Once I finished the breakfast the yellow monkey brought me, I headed out of my room, now calmed down a lot and went back into the kitchen, all five of those monkeys were there waiting for me along with my brothers, eating their breakfast. Robby and Spence always had this homing like sense in their brains for me, because the two of them both look up and with a mouth full of food, then jumped from their seats and rammed me over onto the floor.

"Sissy, are you okay?" My brothers asked me. I nodded and they let me sit up, it was then that I noticed that I had all the robotic monkeys looking at me, sad expressions on their faces. _Looks like the bubble gum eye girl monkey spread the word._

"We're sorry for your lost and we hope you can forgive us for the earlier events." The blue one said.

"As I told your friend earlier, there was nothing anyone could do, and you don't have to apologize to me, there are going to be certain things you'll say that will remind me of my family, and nothing is going to be able to stop that. So let's just put it aside and move on, shall we?" They nodded, but still looked at me with those sad looks. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked, moving onto a different topic.

"We're going shopping." The yellow one said. "We're going to get you guys a whole bunch of clothes so that you'll have what you need for any type of weather and you can get things for your rooms. And don't worry about how much; we'll take care of that."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about," I told them. "I'm more worried about what people will do when they see that my brothers and I have resurfaced and are in fact still here on Shuggazoom."

"Do not worry yourself over that." The black monkey said. "Gibson and I will be heading over to the town office while you and the others go shopping and get the slips signed in order to become your legal guardians."

"And what if they need to see that we really are here?" I questioned.

"Then you might have to come there and let them see that you are really here." The blue monkey, Gibson I think, said. "But you will most likely be doing your shopping then, so if we do not call you by the evening, you should be fine."

"I can deal with that." I told them. "What are your names though? I don't remember you telling us and I'd like to know."

"Forgive us, we must have lost track of the time and forgot to tell you that." The onyx one said. "I am best known as Antauri, second in command of this team, currently filling in for first in command. I am also a master in the ways of the Power Primate."

"I'm Nova." The bubble gum eyed monkey said. "Only girl until you showed up Girly, and I'm the third in command, currently acting as the second. I'm also head in combat, best fighter of the team and able to use fire due to events in my past."

"I go by Otto." Said the pine colored fur monkey. "I'm the best mechanic around and I love to eat!" I couldn't help but giggle at his response.

"The name's SPRX-77, but you can just call me Sprx." Said the crimson monkey. "Best pilot you'll ever know."

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but do not call me Mr. nor Hal, just Gibson will do. I'm the Chief of Science here." Said the royal blue monkey said. "And what about you three?"

"You already know that my name will be known in the future, but I can tell you that I love to read and tell stories, I might try out writing to see how I do with that, and I love plants and I'm really good at raising them, and when I have a free moment, I love to draw or create a sculpture out of some scrapes." I told them.

"I'm Robby!" My youngest brother shouted. "Well, my real name is Robert, but I don't like it so Sissy and Spence always call me Robby. I like that a whole lot better. And I love to build stuff like Otto does!"

"And I'm Spencer, and you can call me that or Spence, I don't care which. I want to learn how to fly, it's my dream. I just hope one day I'll be able to ride threw the skies without a care in the world." My younger brother explained.

"Now that is someone speaking my language!" Sprx said. Nova and Gibson rolled their eyes at that comment and Spencer ran up to Sprx.

"Could you teach me how to fly?" He asked.

"I can." He told him. "But ya gotta get the okay from your sis. Otherwise I can't, she's in charge of ya." I saw my brother desperately turn around and begged.

"Please Sissy! Sprx can teach me to fly! Please Sissy, it all I ever wanted to do! Please Sissy, I want to fly!" I caved in after just seeing his face.

"I don't mind, just be careful and listen closely to what Sprx tells you." He cheered and then I felt Robby pull on my pant leg. "What is it Robby?"

"Can I learn how to build stuff from Otto?" He asked me sweetly. _I'm going to be caving in all day._

"I don't mind, but the same rules for Spencer apply to you too Robby, do what Otto tells you to do and be careful." He cheered and ran over to Otto and the two of them grinned with the other.

"We'll now that that's out of the way, we should be going." Antauri said. "Gibson and I will walk with the rest of you to the mall before we will head over to the court house and fill out those papers for you." I nodded.

"Hold on Antauri." Sprx said. "What about the robot? We also got to get it started up again in case of 'you know who' attacks the city."

"Indeed, I did forget for a moment. Otto, you and Sprx stay here and work on repairing the robot." Spencer and Robby both groaned and sadly looked away. Otto and Sprx instantly noticed this and pulled the kids back.

"You guys wanna help us out here?" Their faces instantly light up and the two of them looked back at me for the final say. I nodded and the two of them ran back to their bedrooms with Sprx and Otto. "We'll keep an eye on them, enjoy your day!"

"Let's head out then team." Antauri said. We all exited the robot in a small buggy that Otto had made in the night, and drove over to the city. When we got in front of the mall, we all got out and people instantly stared at us. One reason was because I had three robotic monkeys next to me, and two, people saw my eyes. Whispers raced around the parking lot as we headed into the mall. Gibson and Antauri gave me both a reassuring smile as they turned to head to the town hall and Nova reached for my hand, leading me into the mall.

More whispered erupted around us as we entered. People wouldn't stop staring. I felt a chill run up my back, sending my body into worry overload. I felt Nova pull on my hand harder as she pulled me threw the stores. When we arrived at one that applied to Nova, she pulled us inside. She ignored the stares that were sent our way and pulled me toward the racks and piles of clothes. She then pulled out some clothes that she though would look good on me for 'out of the house wear'. I agreed to them all, except any pink and skirts, those I picked out and threw right back where ever they came. Nova smiled when I did that, I walked over with her to purchase the items I grabbed with her.

The lady at the counter had a hard time scanning the items while she looked at me. When she did finally finish with my items, she handed the bags to Nova and she handed her credit card back. Her eyes still linger on my face, my eyes; she knew who I was, as did everyone else.

Nova took my hand and led me to another store, which was where we were going to find clothes that I could wear around the robot and when I was working. We also were supposed to get clothes for colder weather here. I was able to get a few jackets, scarves (mostly purple and other colors, except for pink), gloves, a couple sets of boots, spaghetti strapped shirts, and sweat pants. I was so thankful for this stuff, I hated anything that was really tight, I loved loose and relaxing clothing. It was the reason I loved my black robe so much.

When we were done here, we also paid and then we moved onto another section of this store for my two brothers' clothes. In this store, people didn't stare at me as much as some just looked over and glared. I lowered my head in sadness.

"Don't let them get to you." Nova whispered to me. I nodded my head to her, but I still didn't have the courage to face them.

"Alright that's it! Get out!" I heard a girl shout. I looked up to see a girl with long black, strait hair and bright green eyes, her clothes were a simple pair of black jeans and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and she was walking toward us. I closed my eyes and looked away from her. _I should have known this would happen; I should have stayed in the sewers._

I was surprised though when she didn't stop in front of me and walked passed me to a group of girls at the entrance of the store, they were once glaring at me, but now their faces were filled with fear as this girl approached. "Tormenting another is far beyond what we tolerate here! I don't care if you do bring in a large portion of money here, don't come back here unless you can be kind to other customers. Now get!"

"But June, this is like- the best like- store in Shuggazoom! We can't like- buy any other clothes from like- anywhere else! It's like- unfashionable!" One girl with what seamed to be the education of a tooth pick said. She was defiantly a blond with lots of blond moments. **(No offense to people who are blonds and smart or who have common knowledge.)**

"I don't care, either quit the glaring or get out of my store!" The girl, June, yelled at the other girl and her friends. They all turned and ran from the store, not paying attention to the fact that clothes that had not been paid for were still on their arms and set of the store alarms. A woman who was at the counter ran out after then after shouting at June to watch the store. The girl, June, turned around and faced us, a very sweet smile on her face. "Hi, sorry about that." She said, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm June if you didn't hear that. Girly, you okay?"

I looked up to face her, her face was true, and she truly did care about my well being. "I'm fine; it's just hard to have everyone staring at you like your death itself." I told her, her smile faded and her face turned into deep concern.

"You mean, you've been treated like this by others, more then just those girls?"

"Yeah, it's been the entire mall, and probably the entire city once I step outside again."

"Wait, you're that girl that went in hiding five years ago with your two baby brothers." I sighed in defeat.

"That would be me." Her eyes went wide. "I had hoped that people would have forgotten me and my brothers over the years, I guess I was wrong."

"Why would you want people to forget you?" She asked me curiously.

"Because people wanted my power for their own, as well as my brothers." I answered to her. "Especially this one woman in town who is the sister of the one person who helped us threw all of these years."

"Oh that's terrible!" She gasped. "Why don't you come over to my house when you're done shopping, I can help you and- well I don't know how to explain it but-" She paused.

"You want to comfort me from my grief from these hard years on me." She nodded to my statement. "But what about your job? Didn't your mother tell you to watch the store for her?"

"Oh don't worry about that!" She laughed. "This job is only temporary, until I can get another job. I can just have my Dad take over the register until my Mom comes back and then I can leave; besides I get off in a few minutes anyway. I can help you find what you're looking for, get it checked out and then maybe we can head out to eat, my treat." _She was so nice; it was unbelievable to me that a person could be so nice after what I've been threw. I haven't had a person be this nice to me since my family was still all together._

I had no choice but to except her offer. Nova, I noticed, smiled at my communication with this girl, to see that the horrible morning had passed by and she was seeing the happier side of me. June ran with me over to the younger boys section and we started looking threw the racks and piles of clothes for my brothers, Nova helped, but mostly stayed behind my back and let me spend time with June, the two of them had both become very close friends to me.

We found a lot of clothes for the boys, mostly green for Robby and red for Spencer. Once we finished with this shopping, we left the mall and walked over to Mr. Gaxslappers' fast food restaurant. We all got classic hover burgers and I bit into my mine, hopping to taste the wonderful flavor once again, I was not displeased.

"I haven't had a hover burger in years! I'm surprised it still tastes so good!" I couldn't help but exclaim. The two girls sitting with me laughed and ate their burgers with me. Once we were finished with our burgers, June dragged me down the street. Nova was right behind us in the buggy. June led me out to a house on the edge of the city, it was smaller then most houses, but it made it look cuter. It was a basic gray in color and was very homey. June led me in threw the front door and led me into a entry way that had the stairs right in front of you as well as a hallway that led into the back of the house and a opening in the wall that seamed to lead to a place where there was light reflecting slightly off the back wall. Another room, maybe the living room?

"Cobi!" June shouted into the opening. "Get off your ass and get out here, we have guests!" It was then that I saw a large shadow in the opening of the wall. From the opening I saw a young man, a somewhat build of muscles on his body and his face was very relaxed, soft hazel eyes stood out to me just as June's bright green had, and his hair was just as dark as her's, but his was shorter, to the point where it was just above his eyes, practically in the way of his vision. His clothes were a set of blue jeans along with a dark red sleeveless shirt.

"And who is this?" Cobi asked June. June turned the two of us and smiled.

"She's the girl who went into hiding five years ago with her brothers." His eyes went wide at the mention of this and he pulled his sister off to the side. I cocked my head to the side, confused at this action. He looked angry at her. Did my being here have something to do with it?

When he turned back around, he pulled June up to me roughly. "Tell her." He growled. She scowled at him before turning back to me, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry for openly speaking about your past without your permission." She murmured.

"And?" Cobi pressed her on. She rolled her eyes.

"And I should have never said anything, even with your permission." She finished off.

"That's better." Cobi sighed before turning back to me. "I also apologize for my sister's behavior, she often doesn't think before she acts. I hope you can forgive her."

I began tear up at this. _They didn't want me to go. They were apologizing for talking about me._ This was such a relief; there really were people who did care. I ran into Cobi's arms, letting my face disappear into the hollow of his neck. "I was so worried," I cried. "Worried that my being here was upsetting you and that you wanted me to leave and never come back." I felt Cobi hug me back and June joined in the festive.

"We could never do that even if we tried." He said. Cobi pulled me away form him and looked into my eyes, like into me. "There is so much pain in your eyes, it almost seams like all your life, pain is all you had."

"Sometimes it feels like that, but it's getting better now." The two of them smiled and June took her town turn to hug me herself.

"Girly! We got problems!" Nova shouted, running to the house behind us. She took a moment to catch her breath and the looked up to face the three of us again. "We got a large group of Formless heading toward the city, and I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if they get inside the city!" I had no idea what these 'Formless' were, but I had a fair idea what would happen to the city if not stopped, if I read Nova's tone correctly.

"Then let's go Nova, you and I are the closest to the bridge of Shuggazoom. We'll beat the crap out of them." She looked surprised at my usage of language, but none the less followed me out of June and Cobi's house down toward the bridge.

When we got their, my face was held in a moment of fear and my mind was in the past. Those creatures, 'Formless' as Nova called them, were the very thing that separated my family. But their master, where was he? He was at the fire five years ago, his eyes redder then the blaze, but now he won't show himself?

_It was so typical of that Skeleton King to do that._

**Witch's Note:**

**Well that was a long chapter! I feel good on the inside! How long do you think this girl will go un-named? How does she know SK? And what is going to happen when she gets into the fight with his Formless? Let's find out next time. **

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: How does the girl know SK's name, and what connection do you think she has with him? (This doesn't have to be a blood related relationship, it could be kidnapping, murder, prisoner, along those lines.)**

**Review Please! I need Reviews to keep me typing!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. Strange Powers

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 5: Strange Powers_

**Girl's Point of View:**

The Formless made their way towards us and the city with every hunched step they took. The TV Monster creature that floated above them had no image on his screened chest above them for the moment. It looks like he wasn't going to be making an appearance anytime soon.

_Of course he had to come back, right after I came out of hiding and woke up the Hyper Force._ I thought to myself. _Typical of the damn skeleton. Why does he always act like this? I can never tell what his next move is. That's why I had to move my brothers and I underground, so he couldn't take them away from me too, like he did the rest of my family. _

"Girly! Look out!" Nova shouted, ripping me from my thoughts just as a Formless jumped at me and swung a goopy axe at my head. I jumped back out of the way from it and then leapt over it, kicking it with the heel of my foot while in mid-air, and then landing on my hands and spinning, taking out another ten or more Formless. When I jumped back to my feet and looked around, I saw my two new friends getting themselves into the fight.

"What are you guys doing?" I shouted at them. "Its too dangerous! Get out of here!"

"Oh, so we should just leave all the fighting to you and Nova right?" June asked as she kicked a Formless out of her way to get to me. "Not going to happen Girly, we're here to stay."

"For once I have to agree with you June." Cobi grunted as he threw a few Formless back a few yards and then punched another couple as he joined me and his sister. "We're not leaving you and Nova."

"And we'll be fine!" June threw in. "I mean, check this out." She threw her hand before her and suddenly a green light appeared. I had to shut my eyes at how bright it was. When I opened them again, I saw what she was holding, a double bladed sword made of pure energy from the Power Primate.

_The two of them have the Power Primate?_ I thought. I didn't have a chance to ask though when the two of them jumped back in action, June going in first with some amazing speed and skill, dicing all the Formless in half that were in her way, and that was a lot of Formless. Cobi trailed right behind her with a green sword of his own, single blade though, and took out nearly as many Formless as his sister did.

"Lets get back in this fight Girly and show 'em what we're made of!" Nova cheered, racing for the fight. She swung her large fists at the Formless before she then smashed her fists together and created an energy wave of fire, letting it echo at the Formless and melting them into a pile of boney goop.

I was my turn now to get into the fight, though I wanted to see how much power I would have to use to force him back, and from what I could see, I didn't need to use much. I walked forward past the others and the remainder of the Formless towards TV Monster, the eyes and ears of Skeleton King.

"Girly, what are you doing?" Nova shouted.

"Watch out behind you!" June shouted. I could feel the electricity in the air sending me shock waves of how far or close the Formless were to me. Using my powers, I jumped behind them with my speed as fast as lightning and straitened my fingers together and jabbed them right threw the few foes in front of me with their backs turned.

"Electric Web." I said calmly. I crossed my arms and spread my fingers as far as they would stretch, filled with electricity, and thrusted my arms apart, crossing my fingers in the process and causing a pattern of cross-hatched electricity to race at the many Formless before us. After my attack hit, only TV Monster, with much damage added to his armor now, was the only one left standing.

The next instant, Skeleton King's face appeared on the screen and I glared darkly at him. He laughed when he saw me. "So, _girl_, you've come out of your hiding place. You finally found out you are the Chosen One." He laughed evilly. "Now I can deal with you as I had planned to years ago."

I felt my blood boil. "That's why you attacked my family, because you wanted me?"

"Of course. What other reason would I have attacked them, unless they stood in my way of what I dream of, conquering the universe!" He laughed loudly for a minute before he calmed himself down and looked right at me with those evil eyes of his. "But even if they had no relationship to you, eventually they would have fallen or become my slaves, just as your siblings and father had."

"What did you do with my father, sister and brother, you murderer?" I screamed at him. "Give them back!"

"I will do no such thing, _girl_. They are my bargaining chip to get what I want. But for now, I leave this place in peace; much more must be planned if I want to get you and the universe." His image then disappeared from TV Monster's face and he flew back off into space.

When he was gone, I felt my body begin to crumble again under the stress and the pain that I have endured, that I have faced in order to keep my brothers, the last of my family with me, safe. _My family was alive, but in the hands of the Skeleton King. Who knows what could happen to them now, or what has happened to them since they were taken? What pain have they endured just to stay alive? Did they still believe that I would rescue them and we would live together again, as we once did?_ I felt my shake uncontrollably and my hands raced to cover my mouth to muffle my pain and anger filled screams. Tear streamed from my eyes just as hard as my screams echoed throughout the dock area of the city.

I didn't care that people may be looking anymore; I didn't care if anyone saw me. I only had two clashing wishes, one was to have my family back together and to be happy with them, and the other was to just put me out of my misery. Take a gun to my head, gut me, end my life, just do something to either ease or ride me of my pain. It was as if my entire body was clasping in on itself.

I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder and I looked up at the owner. It was Nova. I breathed deeply as I realized she being there had forced my screams to halt, to silence themselves back in the base of my throat.

"Girly? Are you okay?" Nova asked me softly. Cobi and June also approached slowly.

"Are you in pain?" Cobi asked me. A sob forced itself threw the barrier of my willpower that kept me from crying and screaming again. I nodded my head to his question and collapsed onto the ground. More sobs forced themselves threw, it was too much pressure to keep in anymore, I was losing control of myself. Was it because I never was able to express myself to protect my brothers? Whether it was or not, nothing would ever be the same now.

**Third Person Point of View (Citadel of Bone): **

Darkness filled the lair of the undead king as he watched threw his crystal ball as the female Chosen One crumbled on the ground in her own hatred and pain. The king laughed as she fell, enjoying every moment of watching her in pain. Unlike he wasn't able to do when she and her two baby brothers were still in hiding.

"I believe it is time to give good news to my prisoners." He said to himself.

The king rose from his thrown and walked through the many dark hallways until he came before a large cage door, on the other side were three hidden figures, one was obviously female from the small size of herself and the shape and still developing curves of her body. She was the youngest of his prisoners. Even though it was dark, he could still see her chained body held to the ground, wearing nothing but torn rags for clothes. Her eyes opened and she looked at the king with such rage that filled her blood red eyes.

"Well lookie here guys, the _king_ has graced us once again with his worthless presence." The girl said, her head leaning forward to the flame burning inside their cage, giving away her appearance. Her long light brown hair moved in front of her face, but didn't hide her burning eyes. She slowly stood up from where she sat on the opposite wall to the king and stretched, bowing afterward with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

An arm shot out of the darkness and pulled her back next to it. Through the darkness, the king saw the younger of the two males holding onto the girl's arm. His black hair, which had been grown out over the years from not being cut, was now deeply covering his face, but they didn't hide the piercing ocean blue eyes, also covered rags from head to toe.

"You may not fear for your life or wellbeing Lyra, but that doesn't mean that Dad and I don't." The boy said to the girl.

"So what Gabe?" She questioned, ripping her arm away from him and standing once again. "He can't do anything to us that could hurt us anymore then before."

"You'd be surprised my dear girl." The king said to her. "The Chosen One has finally reviled herself, come back to the surface from her hidden home."

"Why do we care about whoever she is?" Lyra snorted

"Because the Chosen One is Jasmine, Lyra." The old man in the back corner of the room said. The two children gasped and looked at their poor old father. White hair covered his once brown head, but it was not from being here that caused him to be so pale. His bright hazel eyes starred at the undead king in anger. "So she has finally come face to face with her destiny… You will not succeed Skeleton King; my daughter will end you and save the universe, and us."

"You are foolish old man, just as your poor wife Katherine was."

"You leave her out of this! My wife was not foolish…" He trailed off as memories flashed before his eyes of the livid fire he saw, his wife staying behind to find Jasmine, Robert and Spencer while he got Lyra and Gabriel out of the house. He pushed the memories back and looked at the evil man before him. "She died saving us. Her love still lives in all of us and will keep us safe until my daughter comes and saves us. These power absorbing chain will not hold us forever."

"Ah but these chains have held you for five years, how much longer do you intend to wait?"

"As long as we have to, until our family can be reunited again."

The undead king turned and laughed as he left the chamber. "You will _never_ escape from me…"

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

On the cold gravel of the partly destroyed bridge I laid, I didn't move. It was so comforting, the cold brought down my temperature so I wouldn't cry anymore. Thankfully, the others around me had given me the space I needed to calm down or else I would have lost control, not a good thing. Eventually, I felt the anger in myself simmer so that I wouldn't endanger those around me. I slowly lifted myself to my feet and looked around at the damage, thankfully there was little. My powers didn't damage anything important or to an extreme extent.

"I think I'm okay now." I whispered.

"You're sure?" Nova asked. "Why don't we get you back to the robot?"

"Maybe that's best." I said. Cobi and June made their way over to me and put my arms over their shoulders to help me stand. I let them.

"Thanks you two." The two of them nodded and they helped move me back to the city. I watched my feet as we made our way back, doing my best to avoid the look of surrounding citizens. Cobi and June soon came to a halt as they were dragging me along, and that was when I dared to look up, just to see one of the citizens clapping. Soon other joined in and the whole city was soon cheering for the 'Lightning Girl'.

"Nova, come in." I heard her communicator go off as the crowds actually died down and the people left to their own jobs or last known activates. "Do you read me Nova?" It was Antauri's voice.

"I read you loud and clear Antauri." Nova said, answering her communicator. "What's up?"

"They need to see her and her brothers Nova." Gibson said over the communicator. "You need to bring the girl over to the Town Hall."

"What about Robby and Spencer?"

"Otto and Sprx are bringing them over; we are just waiting on you two." Antauri said.

"Four actually." I replied. Nova pulled out her communicator and handed it to me. "We met two new friends that I'm going to need help from if you expect me to get to that building within the next century."

"Very well then Miss. We will see you when you arrive. I will stand outside the building so you find it. Nova will show you the way."

"Understood Antauri." I replied to him before cutting the line loose. I handed Nova back her communicator and Cobi and June slowly helped me as fast as they could to the Town Hall.

The walk over was actually quite silent. _Why were none of them asking questions that I knew they wanted to know the answer to? Why didn't they ask about me knowing the Skeleton King? Why didn't they ask about my family? Well, whether they do or don't, I'm kinda glad they don't. Maybe they know I'm not ready, and I'm not, not yet anyway._

In a short time, we ended up at the Town Hall, true to his word, Antauri stood out front, waiting for us. He was silent as we walked up to him. He then turned and used his powers to levitate in his meditate pose and float inside the building. I pulled my arms from out from over my new best friends' shoulders and walked on my own to greet the rest of the team, my brothers and the men I needed to meet with.

Walking in threw the large doors to the building, to where I saw my brothers being looked at by other men as I came racing in. They all looked up when they saw me. The man who was looking at my brothers froze as he looked at my eyes, the only kind like them on Shuggazoom and maybe even most of the universe.

"It's been a long while, my dear." One of the men on the board said. He made his way from my brothers and up to me, looking closely at my face. "You still have your mother's face. And before you powers, you had your father's eyes; I still see them a bit, even after the accident."

"I'd rather not talk about my family if you don't mind." I whispered, feeling the sobs lurching at the back of my throat. "I'm not that far away from a mental breakdown."

"Forgive me then." He replied. He then walked back over to his desk with my brothers and brought out some papers that he handed to Antauri. "I needed to be sure it was you before I could give them the papers. And I heard what you did; you're a hero of the city known as 'Lightning Girl' since the citizens don't know your name."

"For a while they won't. I still don't exactly feel safe being on the surface again, especially now that Skeleton King knows that I'm out and about."

"I would be surprised if you didn't." Antauri handed the man back his papers, and the man smiled. "I'm so grateful that the Hyper Force is taking you in rather then that Nutty Mary. You know, she's been after you and your brother's since before you went into hiding."

"It doesn't surprise me. Martha often came into conflicts with Mary when she was trying to get us some supplies so that we wouldn't starve when bad weather came about and no food was present."

"What are you talking about Kid?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah Sissy." Robby said as he and Spencer came up to me, "Who's Nutty Mary?"

"Nutty Mary is that crazy fat lady that I've told you about, the one that wants to use our powers for _certain jobs_." I said hesitantly. "But now that we're going to be with the Hyper Force so we shouldn't have to worry about-" I was cut off by the door of the Town Hall being barged open and the very woman I spoke of stepped inside, Nutty Mary.

"Oh thank heavens you three are safe! I thought you had left years ago!" She said, hurrying over to us with fake concern and tried to get closer to my brothers and I, they hid behind me as she reached and grabbed my wrist, bringing me up to the man on the board I had spoken to only a moment ago. "Oh Mr. Richards! It's so good to see you have them here safe and sound! I would like to get these three kids adopted and to my home as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mary." The man, Mr. Richards replied to her.

"Oh Peter, surely you can look beyond the incidents of the past with these children to let them live in a good home?"

He sighed. "Its not that Mary, the three of them have already been adopted by the Hyper Force, the paper work is already filled out and the children have agreed to go live with them until the young girl is eighteen and will become the legal guardian for her two brothers." While she stood there looking rejected and lost at him, I ripped my wrist out of her iron grip and hurried my brothers away from her, back toward the Hyper Force, Cobi and June.

"You promised me that if they turned up I would be able to adopt them!" She screeched at him.

"I did no such thing. The last man that was head of the board did, but not me Mary. Your deal was lost with him when he passed away." He then glared at her. "And many people here question your sanity with how much resources you've spent on locating these three children when there was many more out there at the orphanage. I don't trust you with these three children and they don't trust you either." The woman stood, gaping at him in shock and anger, it radiated off of her like heat from a fever. "I suggest you leave Mary, _before_ these children might request a restraining order on you."

"There is no need." Mary said calmly, looking once more back at my brothers and I with hatful eyes. "I will leave." She turned slowly on her heels and drifted out at a snail's pace before she closed the door behind her and she was gone. I sighed and crouched down on to my brother's level and hugged them closely.

"This is why I never wanted to take you guys with me; I was protecting you from that _woman_." I breathed out, trying to calm myself. "What made it the hardest though was that she is Martha's sister." Everyone gasped around me and the air hung dense and still.

"That wacko, out of her mind bitch, is Martha's sister?" Sprx questioned. Many of the officials and most of the team looked back at Sprx in anger for his use of language.

"Pretty much, and watch what you say around my _five_ and _six_ year old brothers Sprx, or I'll serve your head on a platter at our next meal." I growled at him.

"Yes Ma'am." He muttered, yelping when he was hit over the back of his head by Nova.

I shook my head at the scene. "Are we all set to go back to the robot now Mr. Richards?" I asked.

"That's you are my dear. I hope to see you again, at a time when you're not so upset, and when Mary is not around. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

After those few words, I led my brothers, the Hyper Force and our two new friends back to the robot where I had planned on making dinner for the lot of them, against the wishes of the entire team. Except Sprx who didn't give a damn who cooked dinner, so long as it was edible and ready to eat soon. He was pretty tired by the time we got home, Otto, Robby and Spencer too. After I had fed the four of the Gibson and Nova helped the two tired monkey's to bed while put my brothers in their bedroom. They still refused to have different rooms, but at least they're not sleeping with me anymore and their in their own separate beds.

After my brothers were taken care of and I saw that it was almost seven, I gasped and hurried back out into the command center where the other three monkeys and June and Cobi were.

"I'm surprised you guys are still here." I said to them. They turned around and looked at me. June crossed her arms and gave me a scowl.

"You trying to get rid of us now Girly?" She asked me, using my name that most of the others use, save for Sprx who still calls me 'Kid', my brothers who call me 'Sissy', and Antauri, Gibson and Cobi who call me 'Miss'.

"No, but I thought your parents might worry since its well past eight at night and what not." June's head instantly raced to find a clock and true to my work it was late, eight forty-seven."

"Awe man!" June yelled. "But I don't want to leave!"

"You can always come back tomorrow June, I love having you and Cobi around, and I don't think my brothers or the team mind either." I saw the three remaining monkey's shake their heads and June still pouted.

"But I still don't want to leave." She whinnied. Cobi rolled his eyes and grabbed his sister and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed as he adjusted her on his shoulder, kept her thighs compacted to his shoulder with his arm and held out his other hand to shake mine.

"It was great to meet you Miss. My sister and I will head home now, but we'll be sure to pop over tomorrow. How does ten sound to you?"

I was about to reply with Antauri took a step forward. "If you would like, you two may join us in our training tomorrow morning, but it starts at eight. If you two wouldn't mind, I would like to see the extent of your powers and find out about our leader's powers." I nodded and turned to Cobi and a hanging June.

"We'll be over bright and early in the morning." Cobi assured us. He then took off with June once again screaming over his shoulder.

"Put me down you ass of a prick!" She yelled. I was glad it was not in the company of my brothers that she chose to say those words. I shook my head as the two of them disappeared from sight and soon hearing as well. It was soon only myself and the three monkeys left.

"So I guess I'll be telling a little bit about my past tomorrow, won't I?" I asked Antauri.

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to revile just yet." He replied.

"Its going to come out eventually, but I'm still probably going to only hand you bits and pieces at a time." I yawned and turned to head off toward my room. "I'm heading to bed you guys, goodnight." I heard a chorus of 'goodnights' behind me as I headed off. Quickly checking on my brothers when I got there to see if they were doing okay, I peaked through the door and saw them sound asleep.

I sighed. _Good._ I thought. _They need the rest. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day._

**Witch's Note:**

**Finally! You guys may not notice it, but it takes a while to get a chapter done. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one up soon, but I need reviews if you all want to fuel my fire to type!**

**Also guys, since my finals are beginning next week, the next chapter might be up a little later then it normally is because of the finals, I have to study if I want to pass! Should be over in a week though, then Summer! Lost of free writing time!**

**Question of the Chapter: For those of you who do write, or are planning to write soon, how many stories do you have planned at the time to put up sometime in the future?**

**My Answer to the Question: My answer varies, depending on subject and how you ask the question. If you ask for the Hyper Force (Including what I'm working on): 5; for the TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 17 + more (mostly one shots or branch off stories); for Loonatics Unleashed: 1, maybe 2; for Harvest Moon: 1 maybe 2; for a Witch's Tale: 1, maybe 2; and for Twilight (if I ever get back into writing about it again since I lost interest temporarily in writing it): 3 + 2 I'm still working on that I got stuck on and haven't updated since. These are only guesses though; some might not ever be put up.**

**Oh well, please remember to Review! Also check out any new polls that show up!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	7. Breaking the Barrier

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 6: Breaking the Barrier_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I easily woke up in the early morning due to my alert nature and my body lives for little sleep. I looked over at the clock and saw it was ten minutes of five, sounds pretty normal to get up then if I went to bed at eight or nine. I rose from my bed and I changed into a simple pair of black sweat pants and a purple shirt that had strings that tied around my lower back and around my neck, showing off all the skin on my back.

Once I was changed, I snuck out of my room and into the kitchen, since it was pancakes yesterday I decided to make French toast, sausage links and another fruit salad. I heated up the two pans and started chopping up the fruit as the other food cooked, stealing a small slice for myself every now and then.

Right on cue though, only a few minutes after I had started cooking; Otto was up and in the door way, his nose high up in the air and his eyes still closed, from the aroma and from behind still half asleep. I rolled my eyes as he made his way in the kitchen and sat at the table. His head hit the surface of the metal furniture and he woke with a start, looking all around him and wondering what just happened.

"Good morning Otto." I said to him, supplying him a voice to focus on.

"Morning." He mumbled. "Oww... my head hurts."

"You came in here, half asleep, and sat at the table, probably waiting for me to give you some of breakfast, when your head dropped and headed strait into the table, hence your headache." I answered his unspoken question.

"And I even went to bed early.." He mumbled again.

"And yet even after all that sleep, you still feel like you could sleep for another few hours or more, right?" I questioned in a humorous manor.

"Yeah…" he whispered softly before I saw his eyes and head droop again and I raced to place a towel below his head so he wouldn't smash it open. I sighed as he slept on the table and got back to work with making breakfast.

In the next instant, the computer next to me in the kitchen went off. I looked at the screen as it pulled itself out of the wall and I saw Cobi with a sleeping June over his shoulder at the base of the robot. I saw that Cobi was already for the day and dressed in blue jean shorts and a black sleeveless shirt while I saw June was still in her pajamas. I giggled softly under my breath and turned the heat down low and ran out to let them in.

"Good morning to you." I said to Cobi as I opened the door. He looked surprised that I would be up, but then he smiled and I let them in.

"Morning. Couldn't sleep either?" He asked me as we headed toward the kitchen.

"No, I'm always up this early." I answered. "What about you, were you not able to sleep?"

"Yeah, I was too excited to come over this morning. June was too, but once I got her into bed last night, she was out like a light and wouldn't get up. So I carried her down here in her pajamas after I got ready. I couldn't leave her or else she'd never be up in time for training and I couldn't wait any longer, so I was just going to wait outside and keep June warm until a more reasonable hour and knock." He set June down on my bed where I had directed him after we had entered the robot. "Would you mind if she borrowed some of your clothes to wear today? I didn't grab any, and it wasn't like I was going to grab my sister's undergarments."

I fought to hold back a laugh as I closed my bedroom door with him at my side. "I have no problems with letting her do that. Would you mind helping me with breakfast though, I only have so many hands and the team should be up soon. I can't believe an hour has almost passed by now."

"I'd love to help, and time always loves to fly by you when you're getting something done."

"Amen to that!" We both laughed as we walked back into the kitchen. "I'm working on some sausage and French toast over here, so if you wouldn't mind making up a fruit salad, I greatly appreciated it." He nodded and set to work.

I was in the middle of pulling off another batch of French Toast when Cobi came over with the fruit salad. He set the bowl on the table and took the bowl of sausage over, since it was now done. He then leaned against the counter edge and looked down at his crossed arms over his chest.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he looked up at me. "I get that your name you don't want to revile because it brings up the past, but it still confuses me to the why. I don't understand how a name can make a difference between you smiling and being happy or depressed and numb. So why won't you let us call you by your name? Why do you have so many nicknames to protect your real name?"

I sighed. "It's… a barrier."

His head tilted in confusion. "A barrier?"

"Yes, after the... _incident_ when my family was separated, I had two little brothers to raise, ages one and a few months old. I could no longer be the girl I was, I couldn't face the pain of my past because I had others to look after. So by locking away this girl, my past, my younger self, my hopes and dreams, _my name_; I was able to create a barrier by trying to focus on present and future, by forgetting as much as I could about the past. But recently that barrier has breaking because of the Hyper Force. They act like my family use to be and all of you asking about my name certainly hasn't helped either."

"We're causing you pain?" He questioned sadly.

I shook my head. "Not purposely. I'm going to have to face my past eventually. Do you mind if we talk more about this some other time? I'd like to try and have a relaxing breakfast today since my past prevented me form that yesterday."

"Of course, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be, I feel better now that we've talked about it. Now help me get these pancakes on the table. We're going to have seven people joining us shortly for the must important meal of the day." I heard a soft chuckled pass his lips and it made me smile.

Time soon passed by then as the subject had been dropped and breakfast was made. When we finally finished and I knew that we were all done, it was then six-twenty. The others are sure to be up soon. Even Otto will wake up from the strong aroma soon.

True to my thoughts, the rest of the team made their way into the kitchen, Otto though was still out and there was no sigh of June yet. Cobi sighed and walked toward the door, most likely to go and fetch his sister, if she was awake. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the team as they filed in.

"Good morning, breakfast is all ready for you guys." I said to them, turning back to start in on the few dishes that were there again.

"Oh no you don't Girly!" Nova snapped as she rushed over to me and pushed me back toward the table. "You're not touching those dishes today until you finish your breakfast first! And no 'buts' about it!" She pushed me over to the chair between where she sat herself and Otto and forced me to sit in it with the rest of the team. I rolled my eyes, but did as she said as to prevent her from losing her temper as Sprx had warned me of.

"Nice Kid!" Sprx complimented. "Keep up the good work on these breakfasts your making us! Their amazing!"

"She doesn't have to always make us breakfast Sprx." Gibson countered. "Maybe we should be making her breakfast sometime."

"You guys don't have to do that." I said, waving off the glares that were dead sent against the two monkeys. "I love cooking for you guys-"

"Ya see, the Kid _loves_ to cook for us!" Sprx snapped at his royal blue companion.

"But that doesn't mean to make it a habit of relying on her for breakfast every morning Sprx." Gibson replied back as calmly as he could in his moment of rage. "What if she gets sick? What will you do then? Force her out of bed to cook for you until she collapses and can no longer move?" Gibson took a deep breath before glaring at Sprx again. "And it's rude to have one person do the same job all the time. It's not fair to her to have to do that."

"Guys-" I tried again, but alas, once again I was ignored as they bickered on.

"Maybe I like to have her cook Brain Strain, she's better at it then anyone else here, and she has it all set and ready before we even get up! What's wrong with likening that and not wanting to do it myself when someone's willing to do it for me?"

"Just because she does it doesn't mean she should always have to do! She's done nothing _but_ work for us since she got here! She should have at least some time to act as a normal teen and we look after her, not the other way around!"

"_IF YOU BOTH DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP NOW, I'LL RIP YOUR TAILS OFF OF YOU AND USE THEM TO TIE YOU TOGETHER TO THE ROBOT'S THRUSTERS AND BLAST YOU FROM HERE TO RANGER 7!_" I screamed at them. All robot monkeys then looked at me in silence, Gibson and Sprx were finally silent and Otto has woken from his napping, looking confused at the situation before us. "Look you guys, I admit that I love cooking for you, it makes it easier on everyone and it's a natural habit for me to do every morning, but with that being said, if you don't want to me cook, just say so and I won't. There's no need to argue over it." I sighed, knowing breakfast was ruined again on my behalf, stood and headed out of the kitchen. "I'll see you later."

I made my way back down to the bed chambers and ended up running into Cobi who was holding up a still half asleep June. He looked at me with deep worry in his eyes as he helped and dragged June over to where I was standing. He opened his mouth to ask something, but I waved it off. He slowly shut his mouth and watched as I passed by him with my head held low.

After passing by my new friends, I made my way to my brothers' rooms. I first checked on Robby, he was sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Spencer was also there, sitting next to him, trying to pull him out of bed.

"Are you okay Sissy?" Spencer asked me. "We heard you screaming."

I sighed and sat next to the two of them and kissed both their heads. "I'm fine you two, Sprx and Gibson just got on Sissy's bad side. They were arguing over me cooking in the morning, whether I should or shouldn't be doing it."

"That's stupid." Robby yawned, curing into my lap to go back asleep. "You cook all the time, but they can too if they want, just like you told us Sissy."

"Your right," I whispered. "I had to yell it at them for them to understand that. Either that or they just like to argue."

"Did any of our family use to argue like that at all Sissy?" Spencer asked. I looked down at my brothers.

_They wanted to know about our family?_ I thought sadly. A tear slipped itself from the base of my eye and Robby felt it as it fell on his head. He and Spencer looked up at me worriedly before Robby forced himself out of his tired state and sat up in my lap, whipping away my tears.

"Don't cry Sissy, it makes us cry when you cry." Robby sniffed; tears of his own showing up at the bases of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sissy." Spencer hiccupped, crawling into my lap too, curling into my lower chest. "I just wanted to know about our family.."

"Don't be sorry about that Spencer." I pulled them close into my chest and put my chin on top of theirs. "It's probably about time I told you about them. Its just hurts Sissy a bit to think about them and know that they're not here."

"Will you tell us about them then Sissy?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, did we have any big brothers or big sisters like you? What was our Momma and Daddy like?" Robby pressed on.

I gave out a shaky sigh as I thought to my family, _our family_. The good times we had together with the five us and two babies in the house. "You had two other older siblings, one that was younger then Sissy and one that was older. The one that younger then Sissy is your other big sissy, Lyra. She's a year younger then Sissy and she had quite the temper, but she was very sweet and sassy. She didn't like it when people were mean to others in the family, if that happened, she'd kick their butt. She especially looked after you a lot when you were a baby Spencer, she was sometimes like your second Mom, just like Sissy tries to be. When that accident happened that gave us all those cool powers, she got the powers of fire, and her eyes turned red because of it."

"She sounds so cool!" Robby cheered. "Can we meet her one day Sissy?"

I lowered my head, trying to hide the pain in my chest. "I can't guarantee anything right now you two, but hopefully one day, yeah, you can meet her and I'll see her again."

"What about the big sib-ling?" Spencer said, doing his best to pronounce the harder to say word.

"Then there was the eldest of the five of us, he was our older brother Gabriel, but we always called him Gabe for short. He was always studying so that way, when he could get a job, he'd be able to get one that would give us a whole bunch of money because we were poor. He wanted us to no longer worry about getting enough money to put food on the table. But he was fun to play with too, he set aside some of his work to play with Lyra and I and keep us happy, since Mom and Dad were always working, until Mom was stuck at home when she was pregnant with the two of you. After the accident, Gabe's eyes turned ocean blue and he had powers over water and ice."

"Wow, he sounds like a cool big brother." Spencer muttered.

"He was, but the funny thing was that he and Lyra argued as much as an old married couple would." Both boys laughed at that.

"Like Gibson and Sprx, Sissy?" Robby questioned threw his giggles.

I burst out laughing at that. "Yes, just like them!"

"Were they our only other siblings?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, they were, besides me."

"What about our Daddy and Momma?" Robby asked.

"Well, our Dad was pretty calm guy, he always let us do our own thing, but when we got too deep in over our heads or got into to much trouble, he'd step in and set things strait. He had a job as a therapist, he helped people who were really upset with themselves and the world around them and they couldn't face it alone. Dad was really good at that, he was always able to keep a handle on people who would hurt others or themselves. Its how he kept our family together sometimes, when bad things happened and we were falling apart. He was the one who prevent a large portion of the fights between Lyra and Gabe by helping Lyra express her frustration through extra training. Only Dad, Mom and I were able to keep Lyra from hurting other people when they made her angry. Dad got the powers of spirit after the accident, his eyes turned to be a darker hazel because of it."

"Wow, Daddy sounds amazing." Spencer said.

"What about our Momma?" Robby asked.

This was the hardest family member to talk about, the one that I _knew_ I could never see again since she passed. "Mom was… a lively person, she was very energetic and she mostly looked after us while Dad worked extra shifts to get us enough money to eat and what not. When she got pregnant with Spencer, she had the power of earth and nature while you as a baby inside her had the power of air after the accident. Mom kept her powers with earth and nature for a short while, but she passed that along to you Robby, your eyes would have been hazel if she had kept the powers."

"Why didn't Momma keep the powers Sissy?" Robby questioned.

"Well, it was too much of a responsibility to her to raise five kids _and_ learn to control her powers, besides, she thought that you two could make better use of it then she could. She never really wanted the powers anyway." I rubbed the back of my head, snickering at the memories. "Mom was also a bit of clutz. She was worried that along with her powers and her clutziness, she would hurt someone."

"Oh.." Both of my brothers said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Spencer jumped from the bed to answer it. Cobi appeared in the doorway with June, finally awake and dressed in blue shorts and a green sports bra and sneakers. Cobi bent down to ruffle up Spencer's hair and the two of them grinned.

"Hey little guy, you and your brother doing okay?" He asked.

"Good!" Spencer replied. "Sissy was just telling us about our family."

"Really?" June asked. "That sounds wonderful." She walked out form around her brother and Spencer to stand before me. "Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that the team wants to start training in a little bit, so you might want to help these two get ready."

"Thanks June. Robby! Spencer! Time to get dressed and washed and ready for the day, no breakfast until!" My little brothers groaned, but hurried off to the bathroom with hands filled with clothes they grabbed from their dressers.

It was only then Cobi, June and I. I shook my head and moved to head out the door, but June stopped me. "So you told them about your family?"

"They had a right to know June, it's their family too." I replied to her. "Besides, it's about time I told them anyway."

"When will you tell us?" Cobi asked softly.  
>"Soon, probably at practice since your going to be seeing our powers today anyway."<p>

"And yet you'll still hold some details." June accused.

I turned to look at her strait in the eyes and gave her an annoyed look. "Life wouldn't be the same or as interesting if we didn't have secrets and lies; now would it?" Before she could reply, I gave her brother a smile before I left the room and wandered the empty hallways of the robot.

**Witch's Note: **

**Was anyone expecting Jasmine to revile her past to her brothers? Or that she hadn't told them already? Do you think she really will tell the others at practice or will she not? Well.. we'll find out, won't we?**

**Question of the Chapter: No question today readers, at least, not from me. I need you guys to start sending in questions and what not for the end of the story, believe it or not, we're almost halfway done. This is a short story, and so are the two stories to follow, only about 13-16 chapters at least to most. I really need you guys to send in questions please, all of your! If I don't get any questions, I can't do the Q's & A's chapter! Please send me questions! Especially those of you who just come here to read and then run off! I want reviews from everyone! At the end of each chapter, until the end of the story, I will tell you how many questions I've got. Starting with this one, I have **_**none**_**!**

**Remember to Review! (I need reviews! I only have 4 reviews for the entire story! I feel sad…) (T_T)**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. First Day of Training

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 7: First Day of Training_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Eventually I found my way around the robot to the training room where the monkeys wanted us to show them our powers and how well June, Cobi, Robby, Spencer and I could fight. Nova, Antauri and Otto seamed to be getting the room ready while Gibson and Sprx looked over some panels that were off to the side of the large, light gray room.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. Five heads looked up to see me. Then two lowered themselves back down in shame.

"We are just double checking everything right now to make sure everything is working order." Antauri said. "Once we are done we will begin testing your abilities to fight and test how much in control you are of your powers, your brothers and your friends as well."

"Also…" Nova snapped. The air hung still at her in-tempered voice. "Sprx, Gibson, don't the two of your have something to say to our girl here?"

"..yes." Gibson sighed. "I am sorry for our argument we had this morning, I felt that maybe we should make you breakfast, but you always seam to make it before us. It makes me wonder what time you actually do get up at. I just feel that we never got to give you yet the proper welcome that we should have given you."

"I accept your apology Gibson and if your or one of the others want to cook tomorrow, then I will step back and let you do so, but if you are let me know so I don't start in before you get a chance too." I then turned my attention away from a now shyly smiling Gibson to a sad looking Sprx. He was silent. I heard Nova sigh and she walked over to him, hitting him on the back of the head. He flinched and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry too Kid. I guess, I don't really know why I lost my temper like that, I guess at first it was to get under Brain Strain's skin, but then it got way out of hand, I didn't even realize how bad I was acting until afterward. So I'm sorry, and I don't expect you to always cook for us. Maybe we should do that for your tomorrow."

"Well, alright then and I except your apology." I shrugged. "I'll just make sure to go to bed later then planned so that way I'll end up sleeping in a bit so you guys will have time to cook and I'm not up at four or five in the morning."

"Four or five in the morning?" Nova questioned in shock.

"Do you ever even sleep?" Otto asked.

"Yes, I do sleep." I giggled. "But I also never really needed much sleep, never have in all my life; and I don't just mean the past five years, before that too. I was always a light sleeper and an early riser."

"Perhaps we should move on to the goal of today." Antauri suggested. "Unless you do not feel ready yet?"

I shook my head. "I just fought an army of Formless the other day and you're worried that I'm not ready to train?" I laughed. "Let's just wait until the others get here and then we can start."

"Then I guess we're ready then." Sprx said. He pointed off in the direction of the door as it opened and my brothers ran in hugged my legs, June and Cobi following in after them. Cobi stood against the back wall with his head down and his arms crossed, but he glanced up at me with his piercing hazel eyes, and felt the blood race along my veins like a space tunnel race. It reached my checks and I suddenly felt the urge to look away from him in shyness. _What is this feeling?_

"Alight, so who would like to go first?" Gibson asked.

"I will." June volunteered. She jumped a head of us and stood in the middle of the entire team as they prepared to face her. "Weapons or no weapons, powers or no powers?"

"No weapons for now, just powers and your fighting abilities." Antauri said to her. She nodded and got herself in a defensive stance. The Hyper Force drew their weapons and Sprx and Otto were the first to attack. Sprx and Otto sent out of wave saws and electrical pulses. June easily jumped in the air, her back curling so that her body eventually turned horizontal, then she spun in mid-air until she landed safely on the ground on her hands, spinning again to knock the two assaulting monkeys back. She then pushed off the ground and landed back on her feet, ready for the next assault.

"You seam to have a lot of grace and dance into your movements June, much like our leader does." Antauri said to her. "Now this time when someone attacks you or you attack them, I want you to use your powers and we'll go from there."

"That might be a problem then." June said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "The only way I know how to use my powers right now is if I form it into a weapon." She demonstrated by creating a doubled bladed sword of pure Power Primate energy. "Other then this and other weapons I make, I don't know if I can do anything else."

"The Power Primate is endless with possibilities of what you can do with it June, for now, we will see how well you hold this blade then. Gibson and Otto, it would be best of the two of you fought her." The two nodded and approached June, weapons at the ready. She also held up the double blade and prepared for their attack. Gibson jumped in first, trying to shoot at June with his drills, which surprisingly are also like guns. June used her sword to deflect the shots and then charged with her sword, her speed was unbelievable, she was like a bird out of blazes as I think Lyra would say.

At her mention of her name, I zoned out and withdrew back into my mind. _Lyra, I miss you little sister. Gabe, I miss you big brother. Dad… I miss all of you!_

**Past (Still in Jasmine's Point of View):**

_I felt like I was no longer connected to the outer world. I felt like I was within my memories. And I was, I was in the back of my mind. I could see it all, our tiny house on the edge of the city, right in front of the bridge. Unlike most of the enormous buildings in Shuggazoom that at least had twenty floors or more, our house only had one, including a basement. As small as it was, it was home for our family. _

_I remember that my mother, Lyra and I all helped at the beginning of the year, taking care of our vegetable and flower garden outside, the way we actually got most of our food. I cared so much about the plants, even though my abilities were tied to lightning after the accident. I tended to them everyday, even when I didn't have to. They were also apart of my ever-growing family._

_I still remember when I would be taking care of the garden and my father would come home from work. Gabe at his side, learning everything he possibly could at age eleven. He was essentially my Dad's shadow. Lyra on the other hand, was always in the shadow of my mother, looking after baby Spencer and making sure Mom had plenty of rest while she was pregnant at the time with Robby, or at least as much as a nine year old can do. I tried to help out my mother too, but to the point Lyra did, since I was always in the gardens, to make sure we had enough food. _

_One memory I saw flash before me, it was the night before the incident that separated us all forever. I was outside once again, looking after the plants and taking water from the lack we had just a short distance away from us in the outskirts. My father and brother came back down the road on foot, their day at work was over, and it was Dad's day off tomorrow. _

"_Daddy! Gabey!" I called. I saw my father and brother look up at me and they waved as they came up to me in the garden outside our house. I ran up and hugged my father, who gladly accepted my hug, then my brother, who struggled under my arms. I pulled back and scowled at Gabe. He in return grinned at me and pulled me into another hug. I rolled my eyes as he did so and led me back into the house with Dad. _

_We only had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and three bedrooms along with the basement, so there wasn't exactly much room for the seven of us. Lyra and I had to share a room, Gabe was on his own for now, but would have to share with Spencer and Robby when they got older and moved out of Mom and Dad's room. _

_Inside the kitchen was Lyra and Mom, Mom was breast feeding Robby and Lyra was feeding Spencer some baby food while trying to stir some pasta that was boiling. My father walked up to my mother from where she sat at the kitchen table, holding Robby under her shirt and Dad kissed my mother. _

"_Good evening my love. How was your day?" He asked her. _

"_Not much more out of the ordinary then normal. Lyra's been running the house while Jasmine's been practically running and protecting the garden outside while I've been inside here looking after Robby and Spencer. And what about you Honey? How was you and Gabe's day at the clinic?" Asked my mother. _

"_Actually, something funny and great did happen over at the clinic Kathy." He replied. "We had two women come for relationship counseling and it turned out that the man that come with one of the woman was cheating on the two of them."_

"_How do you call that funny?" M mother gasped at him. "Those poor women!"_

"_Relax Katharine, the funny part wasn't when they found out, it was what happened _after_ they found out. The two of them grabbed any item they could get their hands on and started chucking things at him. He ran out the door and never came back. The two women were so thankful, even though I didn't plan their time together on purpose, and to show their thanks, they _both_ gave me a tip for two-hundred dollars!"_

_We all gasped at that. "Two hundred dollars!" Lyra exclaimed. _

"_That's not all." My Dad said, he grabbed Gabe and pulled him into his chest, patting his head before ruffling it up. "Gabe here's got the eyes of a great scout. He found a couple five dollar bills on the way to work, and a twenty on the way home." Gabe grinned at us all, leading his head against Dad's chest he looked up at him and grinned even more. _

"_So we just got four hundred and thirty dollars?" I asked. _

"_You better believe it my little lightning angel." My Dad said as he came over to my side and groaned as he picked a ten year old up and still able to even at age thirty-two. I squealed as he did so until my mother placed a hand on his shoulder and he put me down. _

"_I know your strong, but you'll break you back Honey. Jazz isn't as small or light as she used to be." My mother said to my Dad. _

"_I know that Kathy, but she helps me stay in shape, so does Gabe with our walks ever morning!" We all laughed at that. _

_We were going to plan and use the money in the next couple days, while still saving some of it for another time incase we never get lucky like that again. What broke my wonderful trip down memory lain was when I remember what happened the day after, when I lose them all…_

**Present (Still Jasmine's Point of View):**

"Sissy?" I blinked a few times and saw Robby sitting in my lap. "Sissy!"

"What is it Robby?" I asked him.

"It's your turn to fight! " He snapped. "And you weren't listening to me!"

"Robert, do not snap at me like that." I said sternly. He quivered and started to sob. I sighed. "Robby, you know it's not nice to snap at people like that."

"But you snap at people." He argued softly.

"Only when the need to be yelled at. Do as I say, not as I do. Alright?" He nodded. "Good, now it's my turn right?"

"Yeah Sissy, everyone else has gone." Spencer said. "Are you okay Sissy? You didn't answer me or Robby when we called you."

"I'm fine you two, just remembering." I stood up from my spot where I had apparently sat down on the floor and stood before the monkey team.  
>"Are you sure your feeling up to it Kid?" Sprx asked. "I mean, you were kinda out of it for a long while-"<p>

"That won't affect my ability to fight." I said calmly to him, turning my head away so that I faced Antauri. I nodded to him and closed his eyes and sighed.

"We will start out by testing out your powers." Antauri said.

"Since we already know you can kick butt without them." Nova supplied. I smiled at her and prepared to fight them. Unlike all the other fights, which Antauri had told the others to attack me; he attacked me, surprising me with a Monkey Mind Scream attack. I countered it with my Electric Web. When he hit the back wall, the rest of the team all race at me, weapons raised.

I didn't want them to know my most powerful attack yet, so I settled for one of my other attacks. I felt the power of the Super Robot rush through my fingers and in the blink of an eye; I had used my powers to switch off the lights. I knew the monkeys could still hear and see since they were able to lock onto me pretty fast, but they were still blinded by the flash of light.

I first ran at Gibson, who was the closest to me. Once I was behind him, I hardened my hand as strait as a board and hit him on the back of his head and neck, so that he was knocked out. Gibson made a slight gasp at that and fell to the ground. His four teammates heard the sound and rushed toward him. As they checked over him, I hid on the other side of the room in the dark. Antauri though found me as quickly as I had taken Gibson out and raced toward me.

"Lightning Beam." I whispered. From the palm of my hand came a beam of electricity that fired at Antauri. He yelled as it hit him and he fell to the ground. Otto rushed over to him while Sprx and Nova were still looking over Gibson.

I took this opportunity to go after Otto. He was alone and not entirely aware of his surroundings. I quietly walked up behind him and used the hard part of my hand to knock him out as I had done to Gibson. He fell without a sound and Sprx and Nova were now alone.

_Its time to wrap this up_. I thought. I used my powers and formed my Electric Web that I sent flying in the air above. Small ends of it reached out and tied themselves around the three unconscious monkeys, all tied up together with their weapons deactivated, and set them in the corner of the training room. I re-lit up the training room and Nova and Sprx looked around. They saw their comrades over in the corner, tied up, before they saw me and charged. I suddenly felt the new power that Antauri had once told me about coming to the surface.

"Monkey Fu." A large green blast came from my hand that pushed Sprx and Nova all the way back into the back wall, their backs and the blast making a large burned dent, and they fell unconscious. I then turned to face my family and friends and bowed them. Robby and Spencer started to cheer for me and hugged my sides, then June and Cobi ran out to help the unconscious monkeys.

"You did quite a number on them Girly." June complimented me after she had gotten the first three monkeys free of their web prison. She gave me a thumb up and I smiled.

"I know I did. It felt good." I replied to them. I picked up my two brothers and held them in my arms while the team was reactivated. "Alright boys, after lunch I want you two to lay down for your afternoon nap."

"But we're not tired Sissy!" Spencer argued with much energy. I knew he wasn't tired, but I had to put on that show because Robby needed the sleep.

"Yeah… we're (yawn) not tried Sissy." Robby said, curly up into my chest, not even bothering to fight sleep. I smiled.

I set down Spencer. "Go to the kitchen while I lay Robby down, I'll fix you lunch in a bit." He sulked, still knowing he's have to have a nap afterwards, but did as I told him and walked off.

I normally didn't let Robby fall asleep before lunch, but he _must_ be tired after the training we had today and his playing with Otto. I took him back to his room and set him in his bed. He was already asleep before I had even brought here and put him down. I kissed his forehead and left his room, heading toward the kitchen. When I got there, Spencer was talking with Sprx, and the rest of the team were just easily mingling around while June and Cobi were helping Antauri and Gibson make lunch.

"I'm guessing lunch is on your guys today, right?" The four at the counter turned and looked startled up at me. I shrugged and walked over to my little brother that was awake and saw that he pouted as I sat next to him.

"I don't want a nap Sissy." He said sadly to me. "I'm not tired at all."

"Well, Sissy wants to talk to you about that." He looked up at me with a confused expression. "I know that you're getting older Spencer, so is Robby, but he still needs his naps where I think you might no longer need them. So I'm going to tell you don't have to have your naps anymore, but until I tell Robby that he doesn't either, I want you to pretend that you still have to have them, can you do that for Sissy?" He smiled and gave me the largest grin I'd ever seen out of him and hugged me.

"Thank you Sissy!" He cheered.

"Just remember Spencer, don't tell Robby, or else I'll make you have your naps again." His face turned horrified and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Your powers were quite amazing today Miss." Antauri told me. "You were able to counter us at every angle, keep us in the dark-"

"Metaphorically speaking and not." Nova threw in.

"And you outsmarted us in nearly everyway we could think. You are most certainly fit to be our leader, and you are very ready for the journey a head of you. Now you know Skeleton King, he is a danger to everything alive, joyful and full of hope in the universe. Your mission, and your mission with us, they correspond. The Skeleton King may hold the answers to finding your missing family, and we need to destroy him so the universe does not fall in the chaos. The question is though; you have not yet accepted yourself as the Chosen One yet. Will you be our Chosen One and help us save the universe?"

"I'm apparently already your leader, but I do want to find my family and have us be together as much as we can without my mother. If being your Chosen One helps me find hem and get them home safe, then yes, I'll be your Chosen One."

"Now that that's settled-" Sprx started before he was cut off by Otto's begging.

"Can we eat now?" Otto whinnied.

"I don't know yet." I replied. I turned toward the four chefs. "Can we eat yet?"

June rolled her eyes and brought over a huge plate of sandwiches and set them in the middle of the table. "Dig in." Otto dove in on command and started eating sandwich after sandwich. The rest of us had to wrestle him for a sandwich of our own.

I don't think I ever stopped laughing the entire time."

**Witch's Note:**

**I hate how you guys don't review for me. It makes me take forever to get these chapters up because apparently no one likes them. I haven't gotten any reviews since, I think chapter 4 and now its chapter 7, that and I don't have any questions for the Q's & A's chapter. (Sigh) We may not have it at this rate.**

**Question of the Chapter: No question this time, I just want reviews and questions! T_T!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. The Sixth Monkey

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 8: The Sixth Monkey_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It had been about a few weeks since our first training practice with the monkey team and since then, things have been much calmer, not many secrets have gotten out and not many attacks for Skeleton King have been sent to Shuggazoom. As happy as I am to have this extra time to train and not worry about that undead man, it makes me worry for whatever he plans to do next.

It was another morning like any other. June, Cobi and I were training with Antauri to control our Power Primates better while my little brothers were actually learning basic skills in history, science, math and English from Gibson.

"Miss, you must keep concentrated in order to prefect your connection to your Inner Primate." Antauri scolded me lightly.

"I'm sorry Antauri. The lack of the Skeleton King attacking is putting me on edge, even though I'm grateful for the extra time to plan and train, I can't help but worry about the next steps he'll take to try and break me again, just when I'm finally starting to heal…"

"He will not hurt you again." Antauri assured me, floating over to my side and placing a hand on my shoulder. "We will make sure that neither of your brothers will face him-"

"It's not just about them anymore Antauri!" I said, cutting him off. "It's you guys too that I'm worried for, and June and Cobi. I don't want to lose any of you! I already lost my mother forever and might never see my father, brother and sister again, I don't want my friends and family to break apart because of him or anything and make me want to seclude myself all over again."

"You will not have to." Antauri sighed, "but I can see that you are too worked up over this to calm down and do the lesson. I will end our lessons for today and let you go be with your brothers and friends. Try to calm yourself, and when you feel ready, we will try again." I nodded and made my way out of the room without waiting for June and Cobi.

"Hey Girly! Wait up!" June called. I slowed my pace to a rushed walk and soon Cobi and she caught up with me. "Jesus girl! You're in a pretty sour mood today. What's going on?"

"Skeleton King is getting under my skin with his ignoring us." I said to her. "It makes me feel as if something bad is going to happen soon."

"Don't worry." Cobi said softly, placing his arm around my shoulders. "Just calm down and take a deep breath, freaking out won't help you if something does happen."

"I know." I breathed deeply; worrying over this was almost comparable to my crush on Cobi. The little gestures and things he did and said everyday were enough to keep me sane, but I was still on edge, Skeleton King proved to me once before to never let my guard down, and I learned that lesson the hard way, by losing those I held close.

We were just about to knock on the Gibson's lab door when the door burst open and my two little brother came flying out at me.

"Hi Sissy!" They both called as they rushed by.

"Robby! Spencer! Where are you two going?" I questioned.

"We're gonna go play in your room for a bit, we wanted to paint." Spencer replied. "That's okay, right Sissy?"

I sighed. "I don't mind, I'll be there in a few minutes to get out the paint for you." I kept most of the messy toys hidden in my room to keep them from ending up all over the robot, sacrificing my room to keep the rest of the robot clean and protect the others from my brothers' messy obsessions.  
>I watched as my brothers took off for my room and sighed, knowing there'd be another mess to clean up soon. <em>Oh well, at least it keeps my mind off of <em>_**him**_.

**Spencer's Point of View:**

Robby and were searching through our Sissy's room for the paper and paint while we waited for her. I know that Sissy doesn't like it when we go through her stuff looking for something, but Robby and I wanted to paint _now_.

"Did you find it yet?" I asked Robby.

"No… why is it so hard to find the pain in Sissy's room? She doesn't have much stuff in here."

"Because Sissy keeps it _too _clean."

"Gibson and Nova said there's no such thing as a room that too clean."

"But Gibson also taught us about oppo- sites! And if one eg- eg- exists, then its oppo- site does too."

"So if there's a really dirty room, then there also is a really clean room."

"Or a too dirty room or a too clean room."

"But Sissy never really cleans her room!"

"Yeah she does, after we go to bed, she has to use some special stuff from Gibson to clean the walls and the floor and the table with!"

"Oh."

"Maybe that paint is in the wall." I said, feeling around fro holes and edges. "Sissy had some hidden spots in walls in our old home in the sewer, so why not have some here?"

"Sissy wouldn't do that unless it was something she didn't want us to find." My little brother argued.

"Maybe she doesn't want us to get into the paint. We do make a big mess with it." I grinned as I felt the wall more, until a door in the wall opened and sung wide. "Gotcha!"

"That's not paint Spencer." Robby said. "That's a monkey helmet."

My brother was right. Inside the little hole in the wall was bright orange and white helmet, a glove was off to the side. I took out the glove and put it on my hand. I felt the evil energy inside it and threw it off. I then touched the helmet and felt that it was evil too from the cold energy that just ran through my body.

"Its not just 'a' monkey helmet and glove Robby, its 'Mandarin's' monkey helmet and glove!"

"The bad monkey that Sissy always told us about? How he was good until he wanted to rule Shuggazoom?" Robby questioned.

"What other bad monkeys do you know about besides him?" My brother didn't reply. "We should take this to the monkeys and Sissy."

"But it's bad!" Robby shouted, pulling back on my arm to get me away form the stuff. "We shouldn't touch it! Let's go get Sissy and bring her and the monkeys here to see it." I gave in and let my brother drag me away, but not before I looked back at the devices one more time.

**Third Person Point of View:**

Little did the two boys of ages five and six know that the glove that had been thrown to the ground was now transmitting a signal. A signal that reached far out into the black space off the planet and reached a drifting ship. One that was a prisoner ship.

The single prisoner on this ship woke from his deep sleep and destroyed everything in his path, including the robots that were guarding him and many thick metal doors that he seamed to be able to break through with his mind. He made his way through the ship until he came up to the control room where he found a second glove, looking much like the one the two children found. He levitated it to his arm and slid it onto his hand. It activated instantly and became a sword of blue energy.

"I am coming after you my brothers and sister." He muttered, the bandages that surrounded his body flew off him, now reviling the wrinkled formed of a de-armored Mandarin, the previous leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. "And your new Chosen One too."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I slowly made my way to my bedroom with Cobi and June at my sides. We were softly talking together about the energy my two little brothers' possessed, when the said two children ran into my legs and nearly knocked me over, if it wasn't for my own body's natural reaction to keep myself on my feet, and Cobi's hand lingering on my back that prevented me from falling.

I sighed. "Okay, what did you two do this time?"

"We found Mandarin's helmet and glove in your room Sissy!" Robby said rather quickly.

"Wait, _what?_ Run that by me again."

Spencer sighed and pulled on my hand toward my room. "We found Mandarin's helmet and glove in your room Sissy." He repeated.

I pulled my hand from my brother's grasp and turned to my friends. "June, go and grab the team real quick. Tell them my brothers found their old leader's stuff." She nodded hesitantly before running off. Cobi and I rushed past my two little brothers and I ran into my room just to see that there was an orange monkey head plate on my floor with a rusted dark orange glove next to it. I could feel the evil rolling off of it from just standing in the entry way. _I was wondering why this room didn't always feel… good. _

"Alright Kid, what's going on?" I heard Sprx call from behind us. I turned to face him and the team before I stepped to the side.

"See for yourselves. The past is apparently out to get us all." The entire team looked at me strangely and Antauri and Gibson seamed to be trying to decipher the hidden message I just gave them. I sighed. "My brothers found _his_ helmet on the floor. And since everything was knocked over, it's most likely that we might be seeing _him_ soon."

The entire team looked over at the same time at the middle of my room and gasped. They all seamed to go pale at the sight.

"Now do you see why I had June call you here?" I asked them. "Mandarin is most likely on his way as we speak. He'll want revenge on you guys and want to do _something _to me and my family, I'm not sure what though."

"Hold on!" June shouted. "Who the hell is Mandarin? Why are we freaking out over a helmet and a glove that are coved with a few feet of dust and rust?"

Cobi scowled at his sister. "June, Mandarin was once a protector of Shuggazoom like the rest of the monkey team are now, but he went bad and the team had to lock him up."

"He didn't just go bad Cobi... " Nova said sadly.

"Do mind if I tell the story?" I asked.

"Do you know of what happened to Mandarin?" Antauri asked me.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I told the story a few times to Spencer and Robby when they were little. One more time won't kill me." I sat on my bed and looked once over at the helmet and gauntlet before looking back at my friends. "Mandarin was once the original leader of the Hyper Force, from what I was told, he had a little bit of what everyone specializes in here and he had a major temper. He was a master of the Power Primate like Antauri, but had more difficulty finding peace within himself.

"What made him turn if he was so good?" June asked.

"The lure of evil and the darkness were too great for him and he soon lost himself to wanting to rule the city he was created to protect. He brought up the issue with the rest of his team, and they all refused him and a fight broke out with the team against him. It might have been five to one, but each side held its own."

"Can we skip the fight please?" Otto asked quietly. "I don't really want to remember that much."

"Sure Otto." I replied. "Sorry. Anyway, once the team finally beat Mandarin, they sent him to an off-world prison far out in space. But now that his gauntlet has been reactivated, he's probably awake now and on his way here to get revenge on you and to deal with me, his replacement on the team."

"Your not just a replacement though, your much more then that." Gibson said.

"I know that, but Mandarin doesn't." I sighed and got to my feet. "Spencer, Robby, get to the command center and wait until the fight is over. Team, Cobi, June, lets head out; we might as well welcome him when he gets here. Also, Otto, have the robot on auto defense incase Mandarin tries to get inside, I don't want him anywhere near my brothers."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Gibson predicted that the shuttle that was used as Mandarin's prison was entering the atmosphere and would be arriving any minute. And soon enough, I saw it. The red, rusted ship, that looked to be at least a century old, landed at the base of our robot. I used my abilities of lightning to sense through the electricity in the air to know what was coming our way.

I felt Mandarin's energy. He was moving about on the inside, activating some kind of red collar like things that he sent out of his ship. I was prepared and created a barrier around my team of my 'Electric Web'. The devices were cut on impact if they hit the surface and they eventually dwelled down in numbers, though the citizens around the city weren't as lucky as the team, my friends and I were. The citizen who weren't smart enough to hide out the fight in there homes, like those pesky paparazzi, new reporters and idiots ended up getting collared and started acting like zombies, bowing before the recently landed ship.

"I didn't expect you to be so powerful." My eyes glanced up through my Electric Web to see an orange robotic monkey with three skinny hairs hanging form around his mouth in the way of a thin beard and two busy, thick and curly orange eye brows, he had small dark red/black eyes and most of his anorexic body was covered in bandages that made him look like a mummy.

"And I didn't expect you to look like a mummified pet from Ancient Egypt." I remarked back to him. Of course his stunned looked wasn't a surprise to me, its not like he knew anything of the history or other plants, or the one known as 'Earth' that my mother taught me about, since that was her birth planet.

"I don't exactly know what you're referring to, but-" He cut himself off. "Ah, wait. You must be the Chosen One, the girl who took her two brothers into hiding, you are the daughter of Sean and Katharine and you are the wielder of lightning and the Power Primate… " he paused. "You are Jasmine."

My eyes widened, as did the team's and my friends. "How do you know my name?" I questioned harshly as my hand leapt outside of the Electric Web and grabbed the front of him in my pale fist.

He only laughed. "My dear, Skeleton King told me many things before I came here, and your story is one so often told, just missing a few parts."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So what do you know that I don't?"

"But that would be telling, now wouldn't it?"

My shield broke from my anger and my dragon necklace's red eyes glowed as I stood before him. "What do you know?" I growled at him.

"Losing your temper is not going to get the information out of me that you desire." He then jumped back and a small pod raced up next to him, probably sent by Skeleton King. "But I would rather not face a fight I know I will not win. A message to you from my Master though, 'those who were lost are closer then you think'. Think it over carefully, and I'll be waiting for the time I know I can take you on and your _pet_ can't get in the way." Mandarin then jumped into the pod and it blasted off into space. People along the streets that had collars on, theirs' fell from their next and the city's people cheered for us.

"So your name is Jasmine?" June asked.

"Yeah, my mother always wanted to name her first daughter by that name. She got her wish since Dad liked it too." I replied.

"But this was weird." Nova said. "I know it's been a long time since Mandarin has been around here, but he never runs from a fight, so something really must have made him know he couldn't win."

"And that thing is around the Kid's neck." Sprx said, looking intently at the black dragon around my neck that was no longer glowing.

"It was a gift from my mother. This necklace, it's my guardian. I can't tell you everything right now, especially with all these people around, but let's go to bed and talk about it in the morning. I promise to tell you then."

"And still gave us answers in spades right?" Gibson asked.

"Like always." I grinned softly at him.

Once we were heading into the robot, Cobi pulled me off to the side of the entrance to the robot. The sunset and the stars gave us a beautiful background color. "Jasmine… " My name rolled easily off his lips, and I couldn't help but smile at that. "I love your name, but be expecting of the others to call you 'Jazz' as well for another nickname."

"Thank you, and I know. And by the way…" I walked slowly by him and gave him a quick peck on the check. "My name doesn't sound so painful to hear when you say it."

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, finally got that done! And its 7 minutes to midnight! Yeah that chapter's not that long, but I've been busy and couldn't always think of what to write, don't you hate that?**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think made Jasmine's necklace glow?**

**Also, to one of my new mostly often reviewer **_**firegirl**_**, your question I answered on the Q's & A's page I'll put up at the end of this story, in about six chapters. And thank you for being the first and only one to give me a question for the question and answers page. That's right people, I only have one. **

**Without my frequent readers and reviewers **_**Starfire 16**_** and **_**HBee16**_**, I don't get much to any reviews, so I don't get much response like I did with my past couple stories. I know right things are a little rough in the story, but it will get better with its two sequels, but I would be nice if more of you people reviewed. **

**Please send me more questions! Any number you want and please Review! I want reviews so badly it's not even funny! T_T**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Witch's Note: Sorry Witch

_Sorry Witch_

_Hey guys, now normally this would a chapter, but I sadly have to tell you that its not. I'm having a horrible time working with this next chapter and I admit that I have writers block with it, so I'm going to need a little more time to get it up and running. _

_I hope you guys don't hate me and I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible once my writers block for that chapter is gone._

_Halloween Witch T_T _


	11. Final Break

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 9: Final Break_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The next morning soon came to the robot and I woke extra early as I always had. Today was going to be a not so great day for me. Today, I had to give out more answers about my past to the team. I'd have Robby and Spencer help me answer questions about my father, other brother, sister and mother, but when it came down to my necklace, I was on my own, and I had to explain my powers. The accident, as many people labeled it, even me, was the reason behind my family's powers, well, everyone except my mother.

My mother had been the rare exception to our family who didn't want the powers we were given. She didn't want them after finally finding a family and a life where she didn't have to fight everyday. But that's getting ahead of myself.

I quickly got up from my bed and got on some easy to work in clothes like violet sweats and an orange strapped shirt. Once I was dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen, where I expected to see at least one of my team mates up by now.

Cobi sat in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee. I joined him at the table once I made myself a cup of OJ, since I wasn't really into coffee. He looked up the spot on the he had been staring blankly at and I saw his tired eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Morning.." He mumbled. I took the coffee from his hands and grabbed a towel the cupboard and handed it to him.

"Morning, but you're not drinking that stuff. You need more sleep. I'm not going to force you back to bed, but you have to sleep here with the towel as your pillow." I took his cup of coffee I dumped down the sink. I was so thankful he wasn't addicted to the stuff yet.

"But you're always up this early." He argued.

"Because my body's use to it, and I let it have a nap every now and then when it needs it, like when I'm ignoring Sprx." He snorted at that. I rolled my eyes and gently forced his head down on the towel, this time he didn't stop it. "Sleep Cobi, I'll be here when you wake." He let his eyes close and soon his breathing evened out. I sighed and left the kitchen so he could sleep for a bit. I felt the urge to take a shower, so I headed back to my room and did so.

I felt millions of tired kinks relaxing in my neck and back as I let the water roll over them. I groaned, my neck especially hurt this morning, I must not have slept good… again. _God, do I ever sleep well ever anymore?_ I know I did a few nights every now and then when I was still underground with my brothers, but for a while now, I don't feel like I'm getting the total rest I need. Even for _my_ messed up body.

I soon removed myself from my shower and changed into the clothes I had on earlier since they had only been worn for at least a half hour, so they were still clean. I soon was dressed and I made my way back out to the kitchen.

I must have taken longer then I wanted because most of the team was up now and cooking breakfast. Cobi was still out and June sat next to him with orange juice for herself and him once he woke.

"Morning Jazzy," June greeted me.

"Good morning June." I replied. I then looked over at the others that were awake; Nova, Antauri and Gibson were all at the stove cooking. "Good morning to you guys too."

"Morning Jazz," Nova said. She looked up at me worriedly. "You don't mind us calling you that do you?"

"Not at all Nova," I sighed. "You know, it doesn't feel as bad as I thought it would to hear people call me by my name again."

"But it will feel bad once you explain to us some more about your family again?" June asked. Only she would ask that question. She was lucky Cobi was still out so he didn't hear it.

I take that back. A loud smacking sound suddenly echoed in the room and I saw Cobi awake now and June holding the back of her head in pain. She hissed in pain at him. He glared back at her with a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"That hurt." June seethed at her brother.

"Good, don't ask that kind of question again or I'll make sure next time you _can't_ talk to complain about it hurting once I'm done with you. _Apologize, now_." Cobi and June were just about ready to deck it out as they argued. I sighed and walked over to the team as June and Cobi fell out of their chairs and starting wrestling on the ground in anger.

"If I may ask, when will you tell us today about your family?" Antauri asked.

"While we're on our field trip," I replied to them.

"We're leaving the robot for your explanation?" Gibson questioned.

"Yes, I thought that if you guys saw places my family were at once, it might help, and I promised Robby and Spencer that I'd show them the house they were raised in before it burned down. I don't think the city's touched it since they think the area is cursed." June and Cobi both stopped their fight to look at me when I mentioned my house and land was cursed.

"So when are we leaving?" Antauri asked.

"Right after everyone is ready."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Once everyone was awake and had eaten breakfast (and once Cobi and June stopped trying to kill each other), we headed out to the first place on our short list of stops for today. Our first stop was where _the_ _accident_ took place that gave me and my family our powers.

I led the team, Cobi, June and my brothers toward the edge of the city, where my father had once had his shrine where he like to meditate, the spot next to our old house. Once they took a good look at the area, they stared in shock. Plants were growing out over the burnt wood of the two buildings and millions of weeds and thick layers of grass had overtaken the garden I once planted and raised. The exterior of the house and side building were still held together, but the fire had ruined most of it.

I led the team into the side building next to my childhood home. Inside was a partly burned meditation mat and plants were growing in the circular shaped hut. A large part of the cone room had been broken and a giant hole let in the bright sun. The floor wasn't a complete one; pathways had been made in the floor so water could drift through it, like a few mini rivers. It was the perfect place for our father and mother to meditate before bed.

"This is where we begin," I told them. I reached up toward the ceiling and let my hand softly grip the dangling circularly cut clear gem that still hung, after all these years. I was surprised that it hadn't been stolen. "This is where my family got there powers, and this crystal is the reason why." I pulled the crystal down off it hook, which should have broken years ago from the fire and old age, and handed the crystal to the others to look at.

"This crystal, I feel enormous power flowing from it." Antauri said.

"As you should," I replied back. "That crystal is the reason behind my family's powers, and the reason I'm still alive." The team looked from the crystal and me in horror.

"How many times has the universe tried to kill you Kid?" Sprx asked, it was slightly a joke, but also very serious.

"Too many times to count," I told him. I sighed, a tear had slipped from my eye and I took back the crystal. "The story goes back to when I was a little girl, I was only eight at the time, my mother had been pregnant with Spencer. My sister, Lyra had been nearly seven, and my brother, Gabe had nearly been ten a half. My mother had been cleaning the meditation hut when a thunderstorm started to roll in…"

**Jasmine's Memory- The Thunderstorm (Still her Point of View):**

_Black storm clouds started to roll over our heads. Normally my mother would have us hide in the house, but at the time, the roof had a few large holes in it from cruel kids in town while we had been gone, so my mother had take Lyra and I into the meditation hut. We hoped that Gabe and Daddy would get home soon, they were gonna get soaked and hit by lightning if they didn't get out of the rain. _

_Suddenly my father and brother ran into the hut and shut the door tightly behind them. My mother slowly rose to her feet to greet him, with the help of Lyra and me, it was hard for her to get to her feet without help now since she was at eight mouths and she still got sick every now and then. _

"_Kathy, don't stress yourself out, I'll come to you." My father told her._

"_I know Sean, how bad did they say it was this time?" My mother asked as my father sat down on the meditation mat next to her and pulled her into his arms. _

"_They say the storm is supposed to go on for a few hours, but the lightning should stop after ten. I'm hoping it ends sooner so we can start fixing up our home. Don't get me wrong, I love the meditation hut, but I'd rather be in my own house that'd be fixed if it wasn't for some rotten inner city boys."_

"_I know Love." My mother tried to sooth and calm his rarely seen anger. "I'm sure that the girls will work on that when they get the chance. The garden won't need as much tending since all this ran and smaller weeds will die from over watering. And as long as I keep the door open so Lyra and Jasmine can check up on my every now and then, I should be fine by myself in the house while they try to fix the roof."_

"_We'll fix it tomorrow Momma." I told her. "You just rest and we'll make sure your okay."_

"_Thanks sweetheart." She told me. _

"_What do we do now Momma?" Lyra asked. She looked out the window at the storm and tilted her head at it. _

"_We have to wait out the storm dear Lyra." My father told her, holding her close to his side. "Once the lightning calms down, we can go back into the house and collect the rain water for cleaning and what not, but not now, the lightning could hit us and hurt us very badly."  
>"Oh," She replied. "How long it will be?"<em>

"_As long as it takes my sweet Lyra," My mother said. Lyra nodded to our mother and she crawled over into her lap and laid down, she slipped easily into the world of dreams in her head and slept. _

_While my sister slept and my brother remained quiet, I looked up at the ceiling and saw a crystal dangling from the top, hanging from the ceiling on a string. "Daddy, what's that?" I pointed up to the gem. _

"_It's a gem that helps your mother and I meditate, Jazzy." He told me. "Though with this storm around and the power that crystal has, it's probably best if I take it down."_

"_Be careful dear," my mother said to him. He smiled to her and stood up and reached for the crystal._

_In that instant that my father touched the crystal, a lightning bolt shot down from the heavens and hit out hut. My father let go of the crystal and fell to the floor. My sister, mother, brother and I all rushed to help him. He thankfully wasn't hurt or burned, but the crystal was glowing with the power of the lightning bolt. It turned white and then multicolored before the crystal blasted out at the six of us (if you were including my unborn brother). We all screamed as the beams hit us and knocked any of us that were standing off their feet and over. I felt my body fail and I fell into a world of blackness. _

**Present- The Meditation Hut (Still Jasmine's Point of View):**

"The next day we all woke up and soon found that we all had powers, even Mom, which made it harder for her to carry out her pregnancy with Spencer, since he would expand his powers every now and then inside her. In other words, he played with his powers before he was even born." I shook my head at the memory and looked back at them all. "If it wasn't for this crystal in the hut when the lightning bolt hit, we would have all been killed, so our options were either get killed by a lightning bolt or get our powers. I think we got the better end of the deal."

"So that's how you received you powers." Gibson muttered. "What happened next?"

"The fire," I said simply. "Follow me." No arguments could be heard against me as I led them off out of the meditation hut and into the burned, one story home next door. When I stepped inside, I felt memories hit me as I walked inside. I remembered them as if they had only happened yesterday. I saw my entire family. My mother was alive, my brother, sister and father were all there with me. I felt tears slipping from my eyes.

"Are you okay Sissy?" Robby asked me. I looked down at my little brother and shook my head. His lip quivered and he started to tear up as well.

"Hey buddy, its okay." Cobi scooped Robby up in arms and let him cry in his chest. "It's just hard for your Sissy to be here. This place has a lot of memories that mean a lot to your Sissy."

"This is the place…" I was able to get it out before I started to hiccup and before more tears flowed. I whipped my eyes. "This is the place where my mother was killed and my brother; father and sister were taken, by Skeleton King." I heard many gasps about the room and I saw Spencer get red in the face with rage and he screamed. He then started to try and punch the singed walls. I wanted to help and stop him so bad, but my heart was just breaking so much. It was too many memories, to many _nightmares_. They burned my mind with their remembrance.

Cobi suddenly handed Robby over to June and he and the team raced to hold Spencer still. With his training and powers, he used his air ability to force the team back since htey were lighter, but Cobi was too heavy. He pushed through the wind my brother blasted at him and took Spencer in his arms. Spencer no longer used his powers when he fought Cobi, pounding his small fists into Cobi's chest and Cobi just held him tighter. Spencer eventually stopped and let his head fall against Cobi's chest; he clung to him as he cried. He screamed and sobbed; he hiccupped and clenched his fists.

"I don't know where our family is. I don't know where Skeleton King stashed them away. It's been years, they could be on any planet, in any galaxy. I don't want to think that they're dead, but that's a possibility too." I gripped my arms with my hands; the pain in my heart was just too powerful. I wanted to disappear; I wanted to end it all. I didn't want to _remember_.

"Kid.." Sprx was at a loss for words as he tried to talk to me. "Can I ask one more question?"

I gave him no answer.

"Kid, I want to know, your Mom, how did she die? Was it the fire or Skeleton King?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled at him. My eyes filled with pain and anger flashed at him and he jumped back. "Not now, I don't want to remember anymore." I then crashed down on the floor. The team and my friends rushed over to me. I cried and let the pain of my heart overtake me. I let it swallow me up hole.

I let it swallow me in its darkest memory, my darkness nightmare. The moment I saw my mother be killed by Skeleton King in front of me in the flames.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, that was a late chapter, but I hope the intense-ness of it made up for it. So I can get back on track, I'm going to start working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up in the next couple days.**

**Question of the Chapter: Where do you think Jasmine's family are? Does the Skeleton King still have them on the Citadel of Bone? Or does he have them now hidden on another planet?**

**Remember to Review Please! I need them to help me write!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	12. My Teddy Bear

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 10: My Teddy Bear_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The explanation of my family's powers and fates had knocked me out for the rest of the night. When I next woke, it was three days later and Gibson and Nova had told me I had been out with a fever. Needless to say, I was watched constantly for the _week_ after the event to make sure I was okay and working alright. I put my foot down after that since I was getting annoyed with their over nervous behavior. Once Cobi and June had seen how angry I was getting over it, they stopped immediately, Sprx and Otto soon followed. It was only Antauri, Gibson and Nova who still fused to a certain degree.

It was now a few weeks after the incident and I had recovered for the most part. The team and the others had been helping me constantly look for my family out in the universe, looking for sightings of the Skeleton King to see if he did put them off somewhere, but there wasn't really any, only on the planet. So our search is narrowed, but we still have an entire planet to search.

At this moment, I wasn't actually in the robot, June and Nova had dragged me out of the robot for a girl's day out. No boys, no fighting, and a day of relaxing. It sounded heavenly after the shit I've gone through. While we were gone, the boys would be doing work on the robot and continue the look for my Dad, Lyra and Gabe.

"So what shall we do first ladies?" June asked me.

"You know what I want to do girls?" Nova questioned us. "I wanna go to a spa."  
>June squealed and jumped in her spot where she stood. "Oh that sounds amazing Nova! Just what we need to relax. We'll get the hair zapped off us first, for me and Jazz of course, and then we'll get a massage, soak in a hot tube, relax in a pool, maybe do a little shopping… all the good stuff!"<p>

"You okay with the idea Jasmine?" Nova asked me. I then realized I had yet to join their conversation.

I sighed. "If it helps me relax and can gets these kinks out of my neck and back, I'm all for it." June grinned at me and she and Nova dragged me off to the spa shop, and a quite expensive one at that. _Good thing Nova's paying. _

Once we were paid for, a woman took us to a locker room where we were to place all belongings that we had with us and put on white robes over our naked bodies. I didn't exactly feel the most comfortable with it, but if it can relax me, I don't care.

When we were done, Nova led us out another door into the first room we were going in, or at least June and I were, Nova was skipping to another room where she was getting a bath and getting her fur washed while June and I got the hair zapped off us in _certain places_.

After that, all three of us girls met up in another room where we were supposed to be massaged. No one was in there yet so we all took off our robes and laid down on the tables, a towel was placed over our butts so the people massaging us wouldn't have to see that and then we relaxed. Our people soon came and started kneading our skin. At first, I admit it kinda hurt, but after a moment, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. June and Nova seamed to be enjoying it as well since they were moaning as their arms, neck, back and legs were massaged.

"God, I can't remember the last time I was this relaxed and felt so good!" June exclaimed.

"You're not the only one J. Usually Sprx just drives me up the wall and I never get any peace." Nova moaned.

"And Cobi's always on my back on what I should and shouldn't do. It's irritating."

"Ladies, I think I have you two beat." I told them. "I'd like to see you two raise two kids from ages one and a few months to six and five and then find out you're the leader of some team that protects the city from Skeleton King."

"And you have a boyfriend!" June snickered.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned. "When did I get a boyfriend?"

"Oh you know!" June sang. "My big brother!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're seriously messed up more then I thought J."

"I'm not messed up! I'm just telling you the truth; you two both _so_ have feelings for each other. I've seen the way you look at him, and I've also seen the way he looks at _you_."

"Whatever June." Our massage was over and the people then left so we could get our robes on. I grabbed my and headed out into the other area before turning to another hallway that led back to the lockers.

"Jazzy! Get back here!" I heard June shout. I rolled my eyes and walked into the girl's locker room and got dressed. I felt a lot better now that I had come, but I seriously just wanted to get away from June if she still continued to talk to me like that.

The sad thing was, she was right. I did have strong feelings for her older brother. Ones though that I didn't want to reveal just yet, and now is just not the right time to be getting into a relationship with my family in danger and a team to lead. Maybe I could talk to him about it after everything's back to normal, but not right now.

I finished getting dressed and what not and left the spa while the girls were still inside. I walked about the streets of the city randomly until I ended up running into someone when I wasn't paying attention. I fell to the ground; this person certainly pushed me back. I shook my head and looked up to see who this person was. Messy black hair with hazel eyes greeted me with an outstretched hand, white jean shorts and a green sleeveless top.

"You okay Jazz?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry Cobi." He helped me up to my feet after I took his hand in my own and I soon saw that my brothers and the rest of the team was there too with him. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were staying at the robot?"

"We're grabbing lunch. We left the robot to keep scanning the other areas that Skeleton King has been to for signs of life, so far it's still negative or else the robot would have sent Gibson a signal by now with info on it." He replied. I looked over at my brothers and the rest of the team and they finally noticed us and my brothers ran over to me.

"Sissy!" They cheered.

"I missed you Sissy!" Robby said as he hugged my leg.

"Weren't you on a 'GDO' with Nova and J?" Spencer asked. I knew exactly what he meant, but the rest of the team, his little brother and Cobi were dumbfounded.

"Girls day out," I explained to them. They then all understood and nodded their heads. "And I was until J said some things that Sissy didn't like and want to hear, so I left."

"Jasmine!" I groaned and turned around to face the shouter. June was running down the road at such as fast rate, she was going to crash into something. She suddenly then skidded to a stop and glared at me. "How could you run off in the middle of our GDO? We all need the relaxing and what not-" I cut her off before she could saw more.

"Enough June." My deadly voice caused her to stop her talking and she went silent. "I understand that day was supposed to be a day for the three of us girls to do a few things together and relax, and I had no problem with that. My problem was that you told me some things that you shouldn't have told me. You told me about your brother's feelings toward certain people. That was incredibly rude not only to your brother, but the person who you were referring to." _Basically me J._ "So next time, I suggest thinking before you talk and you owe an apology to your brother. And next time, don't tell me or Nova so openly. You're basically reviling a secret of his that isn't yours to give away, but to guard, until he wants to give away, or never and keep it safe inside him."

"Jazz…" I held up my hand to stop her.

"Don't talk to me right now June." I turned around and looked at the team. "If you need me, I'll be heading back to the robot to check out the computers myself."

"If you don't mind Jasmine, I'll go with you." Cobi said, rushing up to my side as I walked away.

"Only if you want too." Our walk was silent after that. Not one word was spoken as I let my speech settle into him.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"So what exactly did my sister tell you that made you so angry?" Cobi finally asked me as we were walking through Shuggazoom Park. "What did she tell you that I told her, apparently?"

"Trust me Cobi, you don't wanna know." I replied. I sat down at an empty park bench and sighed, he joined me there.

"Jasmine…" he tried again.

"You're going to kill her if I tell you. You'll be furious with her for the rest of your life."

"Jasmine, please, tell me." I turned to face him and I saw those soft hazel eyes. I sighed in defeat; there was no way I could win against them.

"If you really want to know, but don't say I didn't warn you." He nodded eagerly and sat full attention next to me. "You're sister told me of your feelings for me."

Cobi went blank that moment, it didn't register the first time so I bet he was hearing it again and again in his head until he got a reaction from it inside his heart. I saw his face flash too many different emotions; embarrassment, anger, fear and rage. Anger and rage stood out and he jumped to his feet, ready to pound the _shit_ out of her. I jumped to my feet as well and held onto his arm with my hand like a vice grip. He couldn't pull free, he had to face me. He lowered his head and the fear and embarrassment came back to him, his face was deep crimson and his eyes were hidden from me.

"I told you." I told him simply. His eyes still never reached me.

"…I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I questioned softly. He only then finally showed me his eyes and I saw how open and worried they really were, one wrong step could be our downfall.

"I know that you're not interested, and you're so worried about your family, you have no time for dating and loving another when they're in danger. You have to focus on saving them, not a dress for a date…" He contained on with many other reasons why he couldn't date me because of my family. I touched me that he cared so much not to try and bother me with this thing until my family was safe. But he was going to be broken forever if I didn't do something.

I sighed and used my other hand to place my thumb over his moving lips while the rest of my hand sat pressed up to the under part of his chin. He froze. I took a step closer so that there wasn't much distance between us and I moved my thumb slightly to the side, just so that his lips were now free and I leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss to his blessed lips.

"Your right Cobi, I am too busy right now for something to be between us right now because of my family, but that doesn't I don't want there to be or that there isn't anything already there. I've had feelings for you for a long time, almost since I first met you, but if you can wait for me, wait until all this messed up crap is gone, I'll gladly go out with you and share the feelings we have for each other."

"I'd wait until the end of time for you Jasmine." He whispered slowly, not entirely believe this was happening. "I'll be whatever you want me to be, so long as I'm by your side."

"Then promise this for me." I released his chin and arm and settled my arms around his neck, his own around my waist. "Promise me you'll be there for me and help me make it thought these troubling times, be my teddy bear, be close to my heart and hold any secret I tell, guard it until the end of time, protect my heart from the darkness around and keep it together until the light out shines the darkness."

"Is that all?" He asked me jokingly. "I was pretty sure you were going to add in 'save the world for me a time or two'." I snickered and he laughed softly. "I promise, Chosen One. I promise."

I let my head rest on his chest and he held me tighter as the time passed by. I never felt this light on my feet, but for now, those feelings have to be put to the side, but I'll be back for them when this is all over.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took me so long to type, my grandfather fell from the horrible summer heat and ended up in the hospital. I've been going to see him a lot and my mother and friends have been pulling me away from my laptop, so I've been everywhere **_**but**_** the laptop. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon since it's the week end, but who knows what my life will have me do next?**

**Question of the Chapter: How long do you think it will be until Jasmine gets her family back so that she and Cobi can date?**

**Remember to Review! I love and **_**need **_**Reviews!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	13. Remember the Good Old Days?

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 11: Remember the Good Old Days?_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The computer flashed over then many different sections of Shuggazoom again, searching for any life forms in all the areas. Even with the speed of the Super Robot, it took some time, and Gibson and Otto were getting a little tried and annoyed with my constant redoing the test because it kept coming out negative.

"The test once again came out negative, Jasmine." Gibson reported to me again. He sighed. "There is no one out there."

"My family is out there somewhere Gibson, please, try again." He grounded, but did as I asked as let the test run once more.

"You've had Gibson do the test over nearly twenty times Jazz!" June said worriedly. "If there not here, then the only other option we have is that they're on the Citadel of Bone."

"But then, where is that?" Otto asked. The team all looked at each other with clueless looks and sighed.

"Most likely the Citadel of Bone will be concealed in the darkness of space, to hide it until the Skeleton King wishes to be found." Antauri said. "Until then, we must prepare for when he arrives to protect the city and find and rescue Jasmine's father, brother and sister.

'Is there anyway to find the Citadel of Bone though?" I asked hopefully. "Some way to find them before something bad could happen? Before one of us is injured or taken?" Gibson shook his head.

"No, Skeleton King is quite the crafty one when he wants to be." He replied. "He's hidden himself away for the time period that we've been asleep and not spotted. If he can go that long without being found, it could be a very long time before we spot him again."

"Hold on Brain Strain." Sprx interrupted him. "The old bag of bones wants to get ride of all of us, it's the only way he can get what he wants, the universe. So he's gotta come out of hiding to send an attack on us and we'll know where he is."

"But that could be a while Sprx," Cobi said worriedly to him. "We don't know the extent to the living conditions of Jasmine's family or how wounded they could be right now, or what could happen between now and the time he gives us an opening to attack."

"And I don't know how much longer I can wait." I nearly sobbed. "I need to see them; I need to see that they're okay." Cobi hurried over to my side and hugged me close into his chest to help calm me. "I've been without them for five years. If you guys had lost one of your own, wouldn't you feel the same way as I am?" No one responded and the team all looked at each other before looking back at me sadly. "Wouldn't you guys be doing the exact same thing I'm doing? Doing everything in my power to find them? These people were all I had back then when I had nothing else. They were my world; they were what mattered to me the most of all my life. I couldn't care less about anything else so long as we survived another day." I swallowed the large lump in my throat. "That's how I feel right now." I whipped a few tears that had fallen from my eyes. "I'm gonna go check on my brothers." Without another word, I hurried out of the command center back to my bedroom where I knew my brother's were napping.

Once I was in my room, and I had checked on my brothers that were sleeping soundly now that dusk had fallen, I made my way over to a sketch book I had recently gotten. I took out my pencil and started to sketch what was present in my mind. What flowed from my mind, to my fingers and then to my paper was the image of Sprx and Gibson bickering, and June and Cobi doing the same. The images of them physically and verbally fighting came to mind, and then it made me wander into the depths of my mind, where the old memories were stored. That's where I found the first ever verbal and physical fight I'd ever seen, the fight between Gabe and Lyra, when we were nine, eight and seven at the time.

**Jasmine's Memory- Seven Years Ago (Still Her Point of View):**

"_Jerk face!"_

"_Hot-Head!"_

"_Selfish meanie!"_

"_Destructive brat!"_

"_You guys…" I tried to reason with my older and younger siblings, but the two of them were too hell bent on arguing and fighting with each other, whether it be verbally or physically. _

"_Nerd!"_

"_Idiot!"_

"_Bastard!" I gasped at the word my little sister used against my elder brother and he scowled at her. _

"_You're not supposed to say words like that Lyra!"_

"_What are you going to do? Tell on me? Mommy and Daddy aren't here to correct me so I can say what I want! And you can't tell me what to do Gabey!"_

"_Shut it, __**little Lyra**__!" Gabe taunted her with her most hated nickname. She growled and made a move to deck him, but I got in the way. _

"_Would the two of you both just shut up and listen?" I screamed at them. "I can't believe you two are arguing this bad just because of the chores Mommy asked us to do while she and Daddy went to see how the baby was doing in Mommy's tummy."_

"_But I don't know how to do the outside work and Gabey doesn't know how to do the inside work, yet he wants us to 'switch it up' so we can 'widen our abilities to do certain things'." Lyra argued. _

"_It would make things easier in the future because we could all participate in certain things that are needed to be done around the house rather then us in one area that we know how to do really well." Gabe countered. _

"_Shut up!" I screamed again. My siblings went silent at that. "We'll do that another time, we don't have so much to do and when we're not pressed for time. Lyra, go do the things inside the house you know how to do that's on Momma's list, which is basically everything inside. I'll help you once I finish with the garden. Gabey, you go work on wood outside and when you're done, bring in any fresh crops I give you from the plants in the garden, then you can go read or study or whatever you want to do. We work first, and then we argue and play. Got it?"_

"_Yes Jazz," they mumbled. Even when we were very little, it was me who somewhat led or kept them on track, while Gabe and Lyra. They set off to work and I sighed. _

"_I sometimes hate being the mediator. I hope my little brother, when he's born, doesn't have to see their arguments."_

**Present (Still Jasmine's Point of View):**

After that day, Lyra and Gabe always had a hard time communicating with each other. Before their first argument they did too, but it never went to the extent as it did that day, and beyond that up until they were taken along with Daddy by Skeleton King. _I wonder if they're still arguing up on the Citadel of Bone? Do they still fight as much as they did when they were younger, or did they put aside their differences to make sure they and Daddy kept together until someone could rescue them?_ I'll never know until they're safe.

I could only imagine what they would look like now, so I guess with their features that I remember and made them a little older, my father included into the mix. I imagined my brother being tall and thin, I would imagine that if he wasn't captured, then he'd probably have a few muscles for strength, but they wouldn't be crazy big or anything like that, Gabe was more of a person who liked to be reading books and helping others, healing and what not, with a side of chemistry for some fun. Since he loved playing with chemicals when he was younger and he liked watching them explode (and sometimes purposely _did_ mix chemicals so that they would explode) we always use to call him a pyrotechnic. He did like to get his work done, but he always like watching the explosions, getting the leftover ash or liquid on him and his lap safety equipment.

I then moved about my sketch book to find a blank page. Once I found one, I made an outline sketch of what I thought my brother would look like, his messy jet black hair in small ringlets in his eyes, which were an ocean blue color, and his muscles would show through his sleeveless shirts he would wear, or his lab apron which I was putting on him in this picture. I put long, indigo jeans on him so incased he spilled something in the lab; it would hit his clothing first. I also put on him black sneakers and he had a set of goggles on his face to protect his eyes. I placed him in a scene where he was watching the explosions go off in his lab. His eyes were lit up at the happiness it brought him.

I smiled at the picture when it was finished, I would add color in a bit, but now I want to try drawing my little sister. Lyra was always a hot head and a lose cannon. When she wasn't helping my mother, she always liked to be training. She made her own punching bag using some old thick clothes she found, sewed it together and put dirt into it. Her breaks from work always consisted of her fixing or punching that old bag. It made me know that she'd have a good set of muscles on her, but she never wanted to be the muscle queen, so they just shaped her arms well and made the skin thicker, that's how I imagined her. At the age she's at now, fourteen, she most likely would be into wearing sports bras and small shorts so she could have as much freedom as she needed for fighting. I drew her in a yellow sports bra, laced with pink at the outer edges, and red shorts. She was in her bare feet punching away at the punching bag, a fire of power flowing in her blood red eyes. Her fists were laced with red and yellow fingerless gloves and sweat was rolling down the side of her face. She looked like she was having a wonderful time beating the shit out of it.

Like the one I drew of Gabe, I put Lyra's off to the side and pulled out another sheet so I could draw my father, Sean. My father's hair had once been brown, but I know that the stress on him had turned it nearly white before he was taken; now it must be entirely white. He had pretty good sized muscles on his arms before he was taken, mostly for when he carried us kids around. His piercing hazel eyes I drew beneath his snow white hair along with a short sleeve white dress up shirt and tan shorts. Most times I ever saw my father was with my mother, so maybe I should draw them together?

_You know what, I think I will!_ I drew my father on a couch relaxing, reading a book, while my mother sat next to him, leaned against his shoulder, reading her own book as well. My mother… she had been a ginger, red and light brown hair. It was long and went past her butt. She loved her long hair. Before and after the accident, she had green eyes, they only had gotten brighter when she had been given the element of earth and nature, and then dulled again back into their original state after she passed on the powers to Robby. I put her in a classic, her style, low 'v' cut spaghetti strapped shirt that I would soon color green and a set of camo colored shorts. She liked to blend in with the area around so she often dressed in green and camo because of the woods around out home.

I was satisfied soon with the pictures that I produced and I began to color them. In the same order I drew them, color soon followed. In the middle of my coloring of them, Cobi came into my room. He thankfully was kind enough to let me finish before he spoke.

"Are you okay?" He had asked me in a whisper. He had seen my brothers were still sleeping, and I was thankful for him being quiet so they could rest, it was a long day for them as we continued the search for my family.

"What do you think?" I questioned softly. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I ripped the pages I just drew out of my sketch book and took and framed them up on the wall. Cobi looked at each of my family members' faces and sighed, he looked at me sadly. While my back was still turned to him, he came up behind me and pulled me backwards into his chest. He placed his chin on the top of my head and wrapped one of his arms around my waist before he let his other arm trail up and touched the paper that had the picture of my parents on it, then the one with my brother, and lastly the one with my sister.

"They look like their having a good time." He whispered.

"Back then, they did. I drew them at the moments they enjoyed the most." I replied.

"We'll get them back Jasmine. _You_ will get them back, and we'll be there, every step of the way to help you when you need it."

"I appreciate that Cobi; you don't know how much it means to me to know that you all are here by my side. I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves and what not. Knowing there out there, but I just can't reach them, it's…"

"Overwhelming? Unbearable? Painfully unsatisfying?" He suggested.

"Yeah, any one of those would work." I sighed and he pulled me back further into his chest. "If you don't mind Cobi, I need to get to bed now."

"Why? Its only quarter of ten," he questioned.

"I need to be up bright and early tomorrow, it's a sad day, and I need to do something that I should have done years ago."

"And what would that be?"

"Pay my respects to someone who I should have visited years ago."

"To who?" I sighed.

"My mother."

**Witch's Note:**

**Were you guys expecting any of that? **

**Sorry it took me so long, my grandfather, who had gotten in the hospital for collapsing from the heat and dehydration, just got out of the hospital, and now my uncle is in for an infected leg that's all swelled up and purple, and this is the only kind of purple I don't like, purple, human flesh. **

**Sorry to gross you out, but its true, and I just needed to get that off my chest.**

**Please send in questions! I have three now! But I still need more! And Reviews!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	14. How I Miss You, Mother

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 12: How I Miss You, Mother_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It had to be just before dawn when I woke up the next morning. Cobi thankfully had left me when I wanted to go to be early for my visit to my mother's grave. I wish I had gone years ago, but there was no possible way to with the whole city after me and my brothers, and the possibility that Skeleton King could catch me or the rest of my family if we walked above ground.

Now I could, now there was nothing standing in the way between me and seeing my mother. I sighed. It was time to see her. It was time to tell her how sorry I was and to apologize for everything.

When I got up and looked at the time, it was a perfect time to leave to at least get an hour or two alone with my mother before the team comes, asking more questions. It was 4: 38 in the morning. I slipped out of my bed and past my brothers, who had slept in my room last night since this is where they crashed at 8:30, and headed to my dresser to grab some clothes for today. It was a warm day, like always, but I wanted to look nice for her, so I decided to wear green, since I didn't have any camo colored clothing, except a bandanna which I rolled up and put on my head to hold back my hair. I put on a green shirt and dark green shorts and slipped on a set of flip flops before I quietly made my way down to the kitchen.

While I was down there, I grabbed a large apple to eat on my way over to the graveyard and I also grabbed a large bouquet of flowers I had grabbed from a flower shop that I had put together. I had in a favorite flower of each member of the family in it, my favorite was lilacs and lavender, so those were in there, Lyra loved red roses, so I had a few of those, Gabe (as much as he never like to admit it) loved irises, Dad always had a soft spot for lilies, Spencer and Robby didn't know much about flowers yet, so I threw in some white, yellow and pink roses and some carnations, daises, sunflowers and tulips. I had placed it in the kitchen to keep it cool and keep the flowers from wilting so quickly.

I grabbed them and my apple and set out for Shuggazoom Graveyard. It was a distance out on the outer edge of the city; actually it was quite near where I found the monkey team when they were still hibernating. I just hoped that no one was up yet so I could pay my respects in peace.

By the time I had reached the outskirts of the city, still on my way to the graveyard, it was then five in the morning. The sun was starting to reach just over the tops of trees. It was just barely past dawn.

The cemetery was so far away form the city because people didn't want the dead bodies to get in the way of product and expansion. It's been that way for a long time, even back when things were more nature fill, before technology greatly improved, a long time ago.

I finally reached the grounds for the cemetery, they were quiet, and no one else was here, not even a guard. I smiled, this would be more peaceful then I though. I walked by the many graves until I found the one I was looking for. My mother's grave was one that was unlike the others in this graveyard, my mother had been a warrior, so her grave stone had been made a large block, her engravings on the front of it, while on top of the stone was a weapon holder carved out of stone, and a katana sat on it, a legendary blade from her home planet that she made herself. The blade has never been touched since it was laid; many people believe it to be cursed and would harm anyone who wielded it other then its master, my mother.

I set the large bouquet of flowers on the ground above where she rest and got down on my knees. I looked out around; the people of the city had been kind enough to give my mother a grave on a hill, so she could forever watch the sun and moon rise and all with passing day and night, so she could see the city from where she was buried.

When my eyes turned to the grave stone once more, I saw her engravings that the people of the city had carved for her into the stone. _Here lies Katherine, a loving wife and mother to five, a powerful warrior and good friend. Born: December 19, 1998 – Died: August 5, 2030._ I breathed deeply and I closed my eyes, before working up the courage to open them and look at the grave.

"Hi Mom," I whispered. "It's me, Jazz. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I'm sure you know that it's been hard on the past five years; it would never have been easy to get here. I hope you like the flowers I brought you. I brought you some of everyone's favorite, from our family." I gulped and felt the tears welt up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Mom, I'm sorry for not coming sooner, I'm sorry for not being about to save our family, I'm sorry for not being able to save _you_."

"You did all you could." I gasped when I heard another voice. I turned my head to see who had spoke, not recognizing it in the heat of the moment, and saw it was Cobi. He, his sister, the team and my brothers were all there behind me.

I looked back down at my hands that clenched themselves in my lap. "No I didn't. I could have done more, I could have saved her." A sob had then escaped me, and my hand had raced to cover my mouth. My body was shaking. "I could have taken the hit."

"Taken the hit?" Nova questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, if I had taken the hit, my mother would be here and I wouldn't. Maybe I would have, I don't know! My powers maybe would have helped me live if I had."

"Kid, slow down," Sprx tried to calm me then. He and my brothers and friends all walked up to me. My brothers sat down in front of me and the seam surrounded me with June and Cobi behind them. "Start at the beginning, before the 'taking the hit for your Mom' bit."

"It was the night my mother died. It was the night of the fire. It was the night we were all separated. It was the night that Skeleton King decided to pay my family a visit…"

**Jasmine's Memory- Five Years Ago- The Fire (Still Her Point of View):**

_It was the middle of the night, it was calm and quiet. My family and I had all gone to bed after thinking of the food we'd be able to get with the four hundred and thirty dollars that my brother and father had earned and found the day before. It was so thrilling; our luck was maybe finally changing for good. But this wasn't going to be like that, this night was going to end all our hopes of having a better life with the money we had just gotten. _

_I awoke to the smell of flames throughout the entire house. I froze in fear for a moment as I watched the flames outside of Lyra and my door, and the smoke began to fill the top half of our room. I jumped from my bed and hurried over to Lyra, who still slept though the flames. _

"_Lyra, wake up!" I screamed at her while I shook her awake. "There's a fire in the house!" She jumped from her bed as well and we both opened our door, a large chunk of smoke hit our faces and we coughed to get it out of our lungs_

"_What do we do?" My sister asked me. "The fire's too big for me to contain and Gabe's not awake!"_

"_Go get Momma, Daddy and Gabey up! I'll go get Spencer and Robby and meet you outside!" She nodded and ran off in the direction of our older brother's and parents' rooms. _

_I ran to the small nursery that we had for our little brothers. Normally they would be in our parents' room, but since my Daddy wanted to celebrate getting all that money with Momma, they left Spencer and Robby in the nursery with a baby monitor that a friend had given them. _

_Once I was inside, I heard one of my little brothers crying, and soon the other one joined him. I hurried over to their cribs and grabbed them. Once I had them safely secured in my arms, I ran for the door, but my path was blocked by a fallen support beam. I screamed when it hit the ground before me. _

"_Jasmine!" I heard my mother scream. I frantically looked around for her while I held my brothers closer. She then jumped over the fallen support beam in my way in her night clothes and fell to the ground and hugged me. "Thank God you're alright! When I saw the fire and heard your scream…"_

"_Momma! How are we gonna get out?" I asked her as I panicked. She looked around worriedly, and we both froze as we heard the screams of the rest of our family, but they were outside. _

_My mother and I rushed to the window and saw our family be grabbed by Formless and chained up. Skeleton King sent the Formless to the other side of the house to look for the rest of us while he forced our family onto his ship, the Citadel of Bone. _

_My mother pulled me and my brothers over to a secret door that was in the wall. She quickly pushed me through it that led into the ground and she shut it behind her. She ran before me and I had to race to keep up with her while carrying my two baby brothers. She soon came to another door at the end of the tunnel, which was on the roof, and opened it. She picked me up, with my brothers still in my arms, and pushed me out of the hole. We were in the middle of the woods, a short distance away from the house, just past the meditation hut. She then crawled out herself and closed the hole in the ground before pushing me in a direction and running. _

_She started getting really far a head of me and I started to panicked. "Momma!" She then slowed herself and she stopped as I ran up to her._

"_Sorry Jazzy, I panicked. Lets get you and your brothers away from here and then we'll figure out how to help your father, older brother and sister, alright." I nodded and she took Spencer out of my arms and we raced to find some place to hide. She soon found a small cave that was just barely large enough for the four of us to fit in and we all crawled inside. _

"_Momma, what are we gonna do?" I asked her, tears were slipping from my eyes at the loss of the other half of our family. _

"_We'll get them back Jazzy, but for now, I want you to listen to me, okay?" I nodded to my mother. "Good, now I'm going to go get some supplies, while I do that, I want you to take your brothers to the sewers and hide in there, its an endless maze, so remember where you've been at all costs. There should be a hidden area inside the sewer that should be safe for us to stay in. Once you find a safe place, hide your brothers and meet me at the entrance of the sewers closest to this spot and I'll meet you're there with the supplies. Understand?"_

"_I understand Momma." I replied. _

"_Good, now go!" She urged me out of the small cave and I ran for the sewers of Shuggazoom, my two little brothers laid quietly in my arms, my mother had been able to put them to sleep. _

_I easily enough found my way into the sewers and then to what looked like a door with two worn down spots. I tapped on them, and soon enough, the door opened, but only to revile another door. I frowned at that. I walked up close to it, hoping that my moving around wouldn't wake my little brothers up, and I pushed against the extra wall. _

_I walked right through it._

_I was surprised at that little surprise and stumbled a bit, but thankfully nothing happened to Robby and Spencer, and I didn't drop them. I moved further into what looked to be another area inside the sewer that was a real maze; this must have been what my mother had been talking about. The door soon closed behind me and I was alone with my brothers in the maze. I walked through it for a while, the only light that helped guide my way were black torch holders with blue flames on the walls. I was thankful that the sewer smell was cut out here and there was no water passing through, it probably would have woken up my little brothers. _

_I didn't feel safe leaving my brothers out in the open of this maze, so I kept looking for some place I knew I could hide them without much worry of their safety. I soon came up to another door that was like the one that led into this maze. I tapped randomly in the spots until this door opened as well. Inside was a small room, lit by the blue fired torches. This place seamed far enough in for my brothers to stay safe and a good place for my mother and I to look after them. I set them down together in a corner, wrapped the blankets that I had previously wrapped them in around each other, and hurried outside to look for the same place I had come into the sewers to find my mother. _

_After I passed the couple doors that were in my way, I quickly found my way back to the entrance and watched from there for any signs of my mother. I heard the crash of some containers and turned in that direction of the woods. My mother stood there with a couple bags of supplies on her shoulders. I ran to her and she handed me one of the bags and we headed for the entrance to the sewers. _

_I turned around to look at the moon one more time before we descended into the sewers. I gasped when I saw a figure in the sky that was heading strait toward us in a jump. My mother saw it two and pushed me back into the sewers, I fell back to where she had thrown our bags and the Skeleton King took his scepter and pierced it through my mother heart. I screamed as my mother's body fell to the ground and into the sewer, a few feet away from me. Her head turned toward me and I saw her mouth 'hide'. In my state of fright I couldn't move, but when she did the same action, I moved finally and hid behind another wall. _

"_Stupid woman," The Skeleton King growled. "Where's the girl?"_

"_Not telling." I heard my mother gasp out. "Good luck looking for her in these sewers, the old magic power here will hide her from your forever." He yelled and hit her with the side of his staff and she rolled deeper into the sewers. The Formless made a move to get her for their master, but he stopped them. _

"_Leave her, she'll die soon anyway." He then made his way out of the sewers and his servants followed. He stopped though at the top and called down to my mother. "Oh, but Katherine, you should know, I might not catch her today, but she will come in time. She will come for her family I took; she'll come to protect those she cares for, and she will come for revenge for you…" With that he left and I raced out of the dark tunnel and hurried to her side. I pressed down on her chest to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't stop it. _

"_Momma! Don't leave me!" I cried. _

"_I'm sorry Jazzy…" She coughed then and blood erupted from her mouth and nose. "I know that it's going to be hard, but I want you to listen to me closely, listen to my dying wishes." I nodded weakly as the tears and snot ran from my eyes and nose onto her rapidly becoming corpse. "Take and hide yourself with your brothers in the sewers, the supplies I got you should last for a week or so, there's formula a baby food for your brothers and some scrapes and crops I found for you." She coughed again and took my hand in her's. "Don't be afraid, I know you are now, but you have to be strong for your brothers, you have to protect them, and yourself. Teach them how to use their powers as they get older; teach them what your father and I taught you. Don't ever forget us, but don't let our losses tonight rule your life. Don't let anyone catch you, only revile yourself to those you can truly trust, and I doubt there will be many. The people of Shuggazoom will be after you and your brothers for your powers, now that your father is gone and I'll be dead in a matter of minutes." worriedly_

"_Don't say that Momma!" I snapped. _

"_Don't snap at me Jasmine!" She yelled back quietly. I sobbed and she softened her expression. "I may die tonight, but I'll be back, you'll find a way to bring me back sweetie, I know you will. Just believe and hang in there. Real friends and people who will help you will come along one day and help you get the four of us back, even me." _

"_How?" I sniffed as I questioned; I tried to keep the snot in my nose from continuing to fall. _

"_You'll know when the time is right. The living dead took my life away; it can also bring it back." With that she took in a shaky breath and held the side of my face. "At least I got to see you (cough) … one last time (cough)…" With that said, her hand fell from my face and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she whispered 'I love you' and she was gone._

**Present (Still Jasmine's Point of View): **

"After a while of just staring at her dead body and crying, I finally picked myself off the ground and headed back to my brothers. Authorities had picked up on the fire at our old home just a short while after we had left and Skeleton King was gone. The police had found my mother's body just after dawn; they buried her here just overlooking everything from the city to the outskirts. Everyone assumed that the rest of my family was dead as well or in hiding. Search parties from all over the city searched everywhere, and soon they discovered about my whereabouts and what I was stealing. They still have no idea what happened to my father, brother and sister, but they know my mother's dead and that my younger brothers and I were still in the city somewhere." I breathed deeply, I tried to calm myself to keep from crying, but there was no possible way to stop the flow of tears now. "And you all know the rest from there, that's all my history of my family, no more secrets."

"Sissy?" Robby and Spencer both crawled up to me and held onto my middle section in hopes of comforting me. "Why did Momma take the hit? Why didn't she run away?" The older one asked.

"I believe I know the answer to that." I glanced back at Antauri as he levitated over to my side. "I believe, after the way you described what happened, that your mother knew all along that you were the Chosen One, she knew that it was your destiny to stop Skeleton King and therefore, could not let you die. You were so close to her that if she had moved to avoid the hit, you would have been killed instead of her."

"I know that now Antauri, but I still wish that she was here."

"But what of your destiny?" Gibson questioned, "And what of your mother's feelings on that same subject? She would have lost her daughter. A mother is very connected with their child, to lose you, not only would the galaxy be in peril, but think of the effect on her after also losing her other two children to Skeleton King along with the love of her life. Each side would have lost a lot and faced a heavy grievance."

"Maybe you guys are right, but it doesn't mean I still don't feel the pain of losing her." I cried.

"But what, what about what she said to you the night she died?" June asked. Her brother hit her for her bluntness, but then patted her on the head for her idea.

"As blunt as she is, she's right." Cobi said. "What about when she told you 'the living dead took my life away; it can also bring it back'. Maybe that's supposed to mean that if you kill Skeleton King, she'll come back to life."

"So we just have to get rid of him, right?" Otto questioned. He rubbed the back of his head on confusion; I could tell he was having a hard time keeping up with this conversation.

"But we have to find him first," Nova reminded us all. "And we have no idea where he could be besides the black void of space."

"That could take forever to search for him!" Sprx yelled in horror. I think he was more worried at that moment about being stuck out in space and not being able to have his free time to himself, hitting on or being hit by Nova.

"What are we going to do Sissy?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah..." Robby whinnied worriedly.

"We won't go out into space unless we have a lead." I assured my team, family and friends. "For the time being, all we can and will do is keep on searching and waiting for him to revile himself. Until he decides to do so, we will continue to train and be prepared for any move he makes. He'll most likely attack the weaker links, my little brothers and possibly June and Cobi when they are alone." I rose from the grave of my mother and turned to face my team. "And I think its time that our friends become our allies. They been through with us in good times and bad since the beginning." I looked at all my team members' smiling faces. "To those who agree, say 'I'".

"I," Antauri said quietly with a small smile.

"I," Gibson replied with a large smile, happy at my decision.

"I," Nova cheered. "Another girl! Yes!" We all laughed and turned to the last remaining monkeys.

"I," Sprx said with a cocky grin like always.

"I!" Otto yelled. He then turned and took off behind him and hugged June and Cobi's waists in his arms. "Yay! More team members!"

"We've agreed to let you be on the team, but it's your decision to join or not." I told my close friends.

"You couldn't get me to say no if you tried!" June shouted and pulled away from Otto to hug me.

"We'd be honored to apart of the Hyper Force." Cobi said, taking my hand from my hug with June and shaking it. I rolled my eyes and dragged him into the hug.

"Group hug!" Otto shouted and all the monkeys and my brothers dog piled on us.

"Oph!' June yelled as we were all shoved to the ground. "Hey Jazzy? Does this mean that we can stay the night in the robot now?"

"If you want to, we'll help you move in tonight." I laughed from my spot and the rest of us joined in.

"Good, cuz I hate it when Cobi drags me to and from home each day over his shoulder!"

"June, stop yelling!" Her brother shouted at her. "You don't hate it as much as you say, you fall asleep on the way home and it gives you an excuse not to walk!"

"I still hate it since you do it in front of the team!"

"Oh stop your complaining!" The two of them then jumped from our dog pile hug and leapt at each other, ready to kill each other once again.

I turned to face my team and brothers and grinned. "Gotta love them." The team and my little brothers laughed with me as we watched out two new members duke it out.

My mother's grave stood behind us, watching the scene unfold, and without any of us knowing, her spirit emerged from the ground as the sun rose and she smiled at our laughter and fun.

_Enjoy the fun while you can my daughter._ She whispered to the wind. _Monstrous time will soon face you, and choices will have to be made. What is stronger, your will to others… or your __**pain**__?_

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, ain't that a long chapter for you guys! Did any of you expect this when Jasmine was going to see her mother's grave? Well… whether you did or didn't, I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up within the week, but life has been really trying to slow me down. **

**I have no question for this chapter, but please send me in Reviews and Questions! This story is over in TWO MORE CHAPTERS, and I only have THREE QUESTIONS! Please send more in! **

**Please Read and Review and Send in Questions! I love you all but you silent ones need to review too!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	15. The Hard Life, Part 1

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 13: The Hard Life, Part 1_

**Third Person's Point of View:**

In the dark, empty vacuum of space, the Citadel of Bone, a ship made of pure evil magic and of death, floated just outside of the atmosphere of Shuggazoom. Within its very halls of darkness you could hear the cries of anger and rage on his ship, his warriors and creatures of ooze were thirsting for a battle, for blood shed, for anything that included violence, even the destruction of their own ooze brethren.

Upon this ship, only one being was truly alive and not ooze of the king that resided there, the monkey that betrayed his comrades, Mandarin. Since he had joined the Skeleton King, he's armor had changed from its dark orange to a dark blood red orange, and his metallic parts that now were on his body were black. The bandages were removed from his body and he was completely rebuilt, he also had his eye color changed to that of blood red. He had been readying himself for a stealth mission for days now, fixing up his body and repairing himself as his dark master Skeleton King had asked. The dark master of the dead and undead had a mission for the evil Mandarin, and it was going to be accomplished at any cost.

After slipping on his now upgraded armor, that was black in color and purple in blade and shield, Mandarin made his way to the thrown room where he was to meet his master and receive his mission. Mandarin was told previously that this mission was to be a stealth mission, get in, retrieve something and get out un-noticed or as un-noticed as possible.

Upon entering the thrown room, Mandarin looked at his master at the end of the long room on his thrown. Skeleton King nodded in approval with Mandarin's equipment and the monkey bowed before the dark lord.

"Good, you are ready for your mission then, Mandarin?" The Skeleton King asked. Mandarin nodded his head and stood up from the ground and faced the gaze of the one he pledged himself to.

"I am ready to do as you wish, Master." He responded to the skeleton. "What am I to do for your?"

"You will infiltrate the Super Robot tonight undetected and find the Chosen One, the girl Jasmine. Once you find her, you will kidnap her and bring her back here. I believe that with all the pain that I have brought forth to her, and her recent facings of the past, she may yet just turn to relieve herself of the pain. It is nearly dawn now; prepare a ship and land in the wastelands, sneak into the city and then complete the task I've given you."

"As you wish, Lord Skeleton King." Mandarin then took this opportunity to leave his master's chamber and make his way toward the ooze shell shaped ships. He sat inside one and worked the controls to send him down into the deep Zone of Wasted Years. He couldn't allow himself to be found from his landing or ship. He would travel into the outskirts of the city and then to the robot on foot.

**Mandarin's Point of View:**

I was so thrilled and filled with energy when my master had told me that I was going to be taking the Chosen One, Jasmine, away from her pathetic monkeys, my old siblings. With my new upgrades that my master had given me and my stealth gear and new training, my brethren wouldn't stand a chance against me.

My mission was beginning as soon as I landed on the outskirts. Once on the ground I had to move toward the city and stay in the outskirts until nearly the middle of the night. I should arrive just past dusk at the pace I've placed to run at. The pod will drop me off and then become none existent. Another one should pick me up as soon as I finish my mission.

The pod soon landed as before it hit the ground, I took off for the city. The pod behind me burst into flames from its self-destructing behind me, but I didn't stop. I was finally moving about again as I had before, I was out on an important mission for my master, I wouldn't let him down. That job was for his lackeys, those pathetic warriors of ooze, the Formless.

The only thing that bothered me about this mission was that it was _only _to be a stealth mission, nothing else. I was not going to be able to get revenge against my brothers and sister on this mission, nor the other humans in the robot, unless my master's orders change, but I doubt that will happen. I was only going to be after the girl and nothing more.

That bright, annoying sun finally set upon the city as I approached its outskirts. The relaxing and quite ominous night settled in and I slowly approached the city. Not a soul was in sight as I made my way in, climbing over the top of buildings and jumping to the next.

The Super Robot, my once old home, stood idly in the middle of the city as I approached it from the buildings around. I used the sides of the building and the one next to it that I stood on and jumped down to the ground. I hurried though the open space toward the robot and placed my back against the door and looked around, nothing moved, I was in the clear.

I turned to face the robot's door at its foot and I placed my hand on the door. The robot gave me a sound of rejection and I jumped back. "Identification unrecognized."

"Plan B then." I muttered. I took out a lone talisman that my master had given me to put a curse on the Chosen One so she would still sleep as I led her out. It would also handle my silent entry. The talisman had a red jewel that sat in the center of a black ooze metal backing and chain, my like a jewel attached to a chain. The talisman glowed and the robot's door opened against the dark power. And I slipped in.

**Antauri's Point of View:**

It had been a short was into the night after I had gone to bed when I felt a wave of darkness enter the robot. It was quite powerful. It was Skeleton King's move, the one we had been preparing and waiting for. He finally had taken it.

I jumped from my bed and hurried out into the hallway. I felt the dark figure was within the robot, but not yet next to me. I will go and discover who our enemy is, but I will not wake the team until I know, they were quite tired when they all went to bed, even young Jasmine and her two human friends. But I will still be prepared to make the call should I need them.

**Mandarin's Point of View:**

I knew that Antauri was awake; I could feel him sensing the dark power of myself and the talisman that I carried. I sensed him moving about the robot to where I had entered, and I made my way past him to the bed chambers of the team. I walked to where my old room was and I saw that everything of me had been removed and changed around for the girl.

Her two human friends and her two brothers were here as well. Her brothers slept curled into her sides while the two human friends slept on a cot that had been made up for each of them. I slipped over around those two and made my way to the bed. For the talisman to work, I had to place it around the girl's neck.

I crawled toward her and started to get over her brothers when they both grabbed me and my tail and hugged me close to them. I tried to escape the grip of her young brothers, but their grip was too tight in their sleep to get out of it without them waking up. I did my best not to move too much, but I _hated_ to be in this position. I could feel my face twist in disgust as I waited for them to let me go.

_I better be the one to torture the Chosen One for this. _

**Antauri's Point of View:**

Once I reached the entrance of the robot, I found that the door was wide open. I checked the computer off to the side and saw that the robot had not recognized a person trying to get in a short while ago, and then a powerful surge of energy overloaded the computer here and the robot let the power in.

_Defiantly one of Skeleton King's attacks, but, what is his minion after if I can still sense it, but none of my teammates are dead or harmed?_ I didn't understand it. Then it came to me, they were after the Chosen One.

I took off for the bed chambers and prepared for the worst.

**Mandarin's Point of View: **

_These miserable human children won't let me go! _I through miserably as I was squeezed tighter by the five and six year old children. The Chosen One had yet to stir, and for that I was grateful, but I still didn't like being in the position I was. I wasn't about to disobey my master, but I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I hated having their hands on me. I hated feeling their soft skin against my fur. I hated having to _wait_. I had a mission to do, and at this rate, Antauri was going to find me before I can get the Chosen One out of here unseen.

Finally one of the two children release me and turned back toward their sister and I took that moment to pull myself out of the other one's arms and hide before he woke up or before the two of them grabbed me in their sleep again. I saw the older child, which still had had a hold of me once his younger brother had let go, wake up and look around the room in his sleepy state. When he didn't see me and just his friends and two siblings, he settled back down against his sister and brother and went back to sleep.

I had to hurry and place the talisman around the girl's neck. Once it was, she floated into the air, still asleep, and her Power Primate is kept at bay. Her brothers didn't notice at first, but without their sister's warmth, they began to stir. I walked out of her bedroom and the girl floated behind me.

I was home free.

"Mandarin!" I heard my once brother Antauri gasp. He stood before and watched as his Chosen One floated in the air behind me, the evil talisman around her neck and a dark aura around her.

Maybe I wasn't so 'home free' after all.

"Hello, _brother_." I spat at him. "How… _wonderful_ it is to see you again. I see you still have your Chosen One, well… not anymore."

"Release her Mandarin!" He snapped at me. "Release her or I will attack!"

"Ah, but my dear brother, I can't do that. Lord Skeleton King has sent me to retrieve her, and I will not leave without her. Attack me if you wish brother, but this is a battle you can not win." I snickered.

Antauri then decided to open his communicator and try to contact the team; I couldn't allow that to happen. In a flash I had raced at him and had turned on my sword and slashed off his communicators. After they were destroyed, he transformed his hands into claws and charged at me. I laughed at his attempt at an attack and blocked it with my shield.

His feeble attacks came at me one after another, he was tiring out. He was soon breathing deeply and limping partly from his loss of energy and the rebound of his attacks from my shield and sword. I knocked him back and he crashed into the wall and I laughed.

"Foolish _brother_, you can't save her or defeat me." I walked up to him and grabbed his neck and crushed it under my grip. "Now I think I'll take my leave before the rest of my so called _brethren_ wake up." I hurried off with the girl floating quickly behind me. I loaded her into the pod that was next to the robot waiting for us and I threw the girl in and jumped inside and the ship took off.

**Third Person Point of View (Super Robot):**

The Super Robot Monkey team and their human friends were all sleeping soundly until a large crash was heard outside their rooms. The monkeys all rushed outside and gasped at the sight of Antauri thrown into the wall, he was out cold. The team ran up to him and reactivated him as the four humans came out of the room of the Chosen One, the two little boys, brothers of the Chosen One, were crying and holding onto Cobi and June, the other two humans, as they held them in their arms.

"Where's Sissy?" The youngest one asked in June's arms as she shushed him and held him close like his sister normally did. "Where's my Sissy?"

"She's not there?" Nova asked worriedly. They then looked back at the broken Antauri and watched him breathe slowly and open one of his eyes.

"She's not here." He whispered. "Mandarin came and took her; the Chosen One is now in the hands of the Skeleton King." Even from his reactivation, the black monkey fell again into the world of unconsciousness and everyone around him felt the large wave of worry and guilt wash over them. Their Chosen One had been taken, and they may never see her again.

**Third Person Point of View (Citadel of Bone): **

The Citadel was nosy as always with the cries of the servants of the Skelton King that wished to bring about destruction and pain to the planet below it to bring sound forth. That was until a ship landed and then the ship went silent, the servants watched from all over the ship as Mandarin brought the child forth, she was now awake and in shackles that prevented her from using her Power Primate or electric powers.

"Mandarin!" The Skeleton King's voice rang out into the Citadel and soon reached him from where he was bringing the girl to his thrown chamber. "Bring the girl forth."

Mandarin did so; a single chain was in his hand that pulled their girl and the shackles that restrained her. Mandarin and the chained girl stopped once they reached the foot of the throw of Skeleton King. Mandarin pushed the girl down on her knees when she didn't move.

"Bow before your master, girl." He snarled and bowed himself before Skeleton King. "Master, I have brought you the girl as you have asked."

"Did you have any problems when capturing her Mandarin?" His master asked.

"Only one, Antauri sensed the talisman and myself and tried to fight me, but was unsuccessful in freeing the girl. He was knocked out when I got away." The evil monkey replied.

"They'll come for me." The voice echoed and the two evil males looked back at the girl. She glared at the two of them and got to her feet. "I will be free once again, and when I do, you won't be alive."

"Be silent girl; be respectful to the great lord Skeleton King!" Mandarin hissed at her and pulled on her chain. She hissed back and dragged him toward her, and then when he was close enough, she wrapped her chain around his neck and chocked him. He gasped and struggled, trashing against her. She bore through the minimal pain he gave her and strengthened her hold.

"_Enough!_" The Skeleton King's voice rang out. He slammed the end of his staff on the end of his thrown and a blot of dark energy hit the Chosen One. She was knocked back and released the chains that were wrapped around the throat of Skeleton King's strongest minion. Formless then appeared through the floor and grabbed the girl by her arms and dragged her off in the direction of the dungeon.

"Mandarin," the Skeleton King began.

"My Lord, forgive me, I should have paid more attention to the girl-"

"Be silent!" Mandarin shut up and looked at his master with full attention. "The girl will be locked up in the dungeon, when she arrives there, she will face her once lost family. While she is there, go and prepare a torture chamber. She will be ours by morning."

"As you wish my lord," Mandarin went off to do as his master ordered while the young Chosen One was thrown into a cell with three other humans that were deep in shackles, one girl and two men. She took one look at them and tears feel from her eyes.

"Lyra, Gabey, Dad, I'm so sorry."

**Witch's Note:**

**Yahoo! I got the first part done! You guys don't release how hard it is at times to write in a bad guy's point of view. It's **_**hard**_**. Anyway, no question for me to ask, only you guys need to send me in questions! I only have three and I'm talking with my friend, PeriwinklePerson, to give me some more questions, but I need some from you guys too!**

**Please Review and give me Questions! I need them! Part 2 will be up soon. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	16. The Hard Life, Part 2

_The Struggling Life: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 14: The Hard Life, Part 2_

**Third Person Point of View:**

For the first time in many years, since the day the dark lord Skeleton King became as he is now, there were screams of someone other then his servants, and these cries were not for suffering or battle, they were of pain, excruciating pain. These screams came from a girl, more commonly known as the Chosen One or Jasmine. She was captured within the past few hours by the most loyal servant of Skeleton King, Mandarin. A monkey that once was the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team but turned evil because the lure of power was just too strong for his will to handle.

The girl, Jasmine right now was feeling horrible pain. Extreme horrible pain. Skeleton King's servant Mandarin was using the dark power of the ship and his master to try and infiltrate her body, so it would take over, and she would be on their side. Though try as they might though, and no matter how much pain young Jasmine went through, she didn't turn, the Power Primate and her other powers were too strong for it to overcome.

But Skeleton King wouldn't stop, he kept going, hoping to tire her body and powers out so that the darkness could take over, but they never faltered, never fazed, Jasmine was safe from the dark power, but not from the pain.

But the outside pain was minimal to what she felt on the inside, her past coming back to haunt her, the faces of those she cared for that were taken, sitting right before her.

And all she could do was apologize.

**Jasmine's Memory (a few moments earlier):**

"_Lyra, Gabey, Dad, I'm so sorry." I whispered to them in the cell. _

"_Jasmine!" Lyra shouted. She left from her sport between Gabe and my father and pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever been in. I held her back, just as strongly as she had. My father and brother behind us were jaw dropped surprised at this. _

_**Why would Skeleton King ever allow us to be together? It made no sense, he had hidden them from my for so many years, and now he gives us a chance to be together in his cells? What is he planning?**_

"_My daughter," my father called to me and I looked up, now seeing that he was standing over me. "You have nothing to be sorry for."_

"_Yes I do," I sobbed. "Mom would still be alive if it wasn't for me. It's my fault she died."_

"_Jasmine, I want you to listen to me." I looked up at my father. He pulled me away from my sister's arms and into his own. "Jasmine, I think that your mother knew all along that you were the Chosen One, with her traveling all over the universe before she settled back home with me, she must have heard a thing or two. That being said, she must have taken it upon herself to train you, protect you, and keep you safe from the known evil that would have taken you or killed you. She did it because she wanted to and she loved you. I don't know what else to say if that still doesn't makes it though to you, I don't know what will."_

"_I understand Dad, but I still feel guilty."_

"_What is there to be guilty about?" Gabe asked. _

"_Because I'm the Chosen One, if I had been a normal girl, or just a girl with the lightning powers we got in that storm, this wouldn't have happened. Mom would be fine, raising the five of us. We'd all be working together back home to strive to live. Gabe would still be learning to be a doctor, Lyra would be a champion fighter..." I looked up at my father and found that I had a hard time taking in a breath, it was hard to breathe. "And you'd still have Mom, we all would. Robby and Spencer would have gotten to know her, love her, and hear stories from her. They would have been able to play with her as we did, cook with her, learn to fight… It hurts so much!" _

_I completely broke down then. My father held me as I sobbed and my siblings came and surrounded me in a large hug of warmth. We sat there for a long while before we heard the cell door opening. I looked up from my father's chest and over Lyra's head to see Mandarin. _

"_The torture chamber is awaiting you Chosen One." He sneered. He came over to our cell and dragged me away from my family. _

"_No! Jazzy!" Lyra shouted. _

"_We just got her back!" Gabe yelled. "Let her go!"_

"_Release my daughter you servant of evil!" My father hissed. "Or I will murder you; I can sense your soul is too far gone to be fixed, so the laws of life do not apply."_

"_Right you are old man; and I don't plan on ever going back." Mandarin laughed as he dragged me away from my family like a rag doll. _

**Jasmine's Point of View (Present):**

That was a while back now, I didn't know how long it had been since I had seen them, but I knew that the pain I was feeling was very real, and excruciating. I felt like my internals were being lit on fire, and I tasted and smelled blood most of the time. A few times I coughed up some blood; it was all over my bottom lip and chin now, streaming over my body and dripping.

I could hear the cries of the ships evil ooze warriors cheering on my pain, they were thrilled to watch my blood slip past my lips and onto the black hard ground, creating a bright pool of red below me.

Mandarin didn't get as much enjoyment out of this as he though. As much as he loved hearing me scream and what not, I never turned, which frustrated him and Skeleton King (when he came down for a progress report.)

"Why won't you turn you stupid girl?" Mandarin shouted and turned the dark energy machine on max power. I screamed as the darkness forced itself into my body, but couldn't over take it. He then shut it off for the moment and glared at me. I coughed out a little more blood before I chuckled. He didn't like that. "What's so funny?"

"I'll never turn." I whispered. "My mother once told me when I was younger, 'how you chose a path is decided upon pain or your love. So tell me my dear child… does your pain of our lives weigh down on you so much that you chose darkness? Or does the love in your heart brighten the way?' I told her that I loved my family too much, and that same statement works here. I will never turn so long as I love my family and friends and they love me back. They are what matter, not you." Mandarin didn't like what I told him and turned on the machine again, full blast. My screams could be heard throughout the ship, which seamed to almost satisfy the Skeleton King.

_Almost_.

**Cobi's Point of View (Super Robot in Space):**

With Jasmine now gone, Antauri would normally take over command, but he is still being repaired in the med bay and resting, so Nova was commanding for the time being, at least until Antauri is well or Jasmine is back, or both. With her in charge, Nova had us on direct route with the Citadel of Bone and we were preparing for the worst. Weapons were at the ready as we approached the vessel.

"Alright everyone, once we land, we split up into our assigned groups and search the Citadel of Bone for Jasmine, her family and Skeleton King." Nova explained to us. "Antauri is resting now so he will stay with the kids once he wakes up. Sprx, you and I will find Skeleton King, but we will not engage him, we are only to watch and make sure he doesn't find us or the others. Gibson, you and Otto track down Jasmine's family, free them and lead them back to the robot. Cobi and June, find Jasmine. I wouldn't be surprised if Mandarin or Skeleton King were with her, so be careful."

"Got it Nova," I told her. We landed the Super Robot on the under surface of the Citadel of Bone, where Skeleton King wouldn't look for us. We then got into our paired off groups and prepared for space travel and decent into the Citadel of Bone. June and I had to wear our space suits while the others just had breathing masks.

Nova then walked up to the hatch and pulled it, we drifted out into space, right under the Skeleton King's ship. I shot a grappling hook and it grabbed onto the ship. I grabbed my sister's waist and she grabbed on as the line pulled us in and the monkeys flew in with their rocket packs.

"Good luck you guys." Nova said to June and I as we entered the ship and they took off for other spots on the ship to check out. June and I made our way into the hallway of the Citadel of Bone and looked around carefully. We couldn't afford to be spotted or our whole mission could be in jeopardy. Jasmine could hurt further then she already has and her family could be killed now that she's been taken. Their condition could be in any form right now since they've been gone, so we have to find them at all costs.

"_Nova, come in."_ Gibson called softly over the com.

"_What is it Gibson, have you found Jasmine's family already?"_ Nova asked.

"_No Nova, but we have found Skeleton King."_

"_He looks just as horrible and ugly as I remember."_ I heard Otto shudder.

"_I bet he is Otto, don't worry buddy, as soon as we get the kid and her family, we're out of here."_ Sprx reassured him.

"_What do you want us to do Nova, wait for you and Sprx or not?"_ Gibson asked again.

"_Stay where you are Gibson and keep and eye on his moments and don't be found, Sprx and I will look out for Jasmine's family and Cobi and June's course stays the same."_ She responded. _"Be careful you two."_

"_Will do Nova, Gibson out."_ The line was cut dead and June and I continued to sneak throughout the ship.

Monsters continually got in out way, but we always hung to the shadows and we snuck by them at the best times, thankfully Skeleton King didn't expect us to make such a great stealth mission since no one's around here on the inside much.

Hallways were dark and it was hard to tell what empty space was and what were the actual walls and ceiling and floor. The two of us crashed into sharp edged bone/ooze rocks often, maybe almost every other step, but the rock made no noise, it actually bended to our movements. June nearly cried out from how it felt on her skin, she _hated_ it. I had to cover her mouth multiple times just to shut her up.

We eventually came up to an opening where we saw a bit more light, and we heard some screaming. We moved in closer and we saw from the edge of the room that it was Mandarin, his arm sticking in some glowing ooze and sending that ooze into Jasmine, causing her to scream in pain.

"Cobi to Nova, come in now!" I called loudly in a whisper over the com.

"_What is it Cobi, have you located Jasmine?"_

"Yes we have, we have to remove Mandarin to do it though, and we believe he's trying to turn her."

"_Free her at any cost, Otto, Gibson, you two be ready, Jasmine's gonna be broken out, Skeleton King might find you two and attack."_

"_Understood Nova, we'll be on our guard." Gibson replied._

"_I hope Jasmine's okay."_ Otto worried out loud softly.

"You and me both Otto." I whispered to him before shutting off the communicator.

"What do we do to free her Cobi?" June asked me.

"You free Jazz, I got Mandarin. This is personal." I leapt from my spot where I was hidden and created a sword of the Power Primate in my hand and I swung it at Mandarin. He only a moment to see me and take out his own sword to block mine and release Jasmine in the process, from pain. While I tangoed with him, June ran to Jasmine and created a sword of her own and cut her down.

"What! No!" Mandarin shouted. His sword raced up and pushed me back and he got to his feet, but I raced forward and got past his defenses and sliced open his chest. He gagged a bit and blood jumped from his throat, but I don't think the blow was deep enough to kill him.

I hurried back over to Jasmine and picked her up in my arms while June kept out her sword. "Back to the robot Sis, tell the others we've got Jazz!" She nodded and we took off down the tunnels like birds out of the blazes of hell.

"June to Nova, come in!" June shouted.

"_Girly kept it down! We're trying to get out job done too!"_ Nova whispered back over the com harshly.

"Sorry Nova, but we got Jazz! We're heading back to the ship now."

"_Good, Sprx and I are just reaching the prison area now. We'll meet up with you once we get Jasmine's family-"_

"_Nova! Come in! We have a big problem!"_ Otto called over the com.

"_Would all of you be quiet? I can't get work done in stealth if you're all __**yelling**__!"_

"_We are sorry Nova, but this is important. Skeleton King has vanished."_ Gibson alerted us all.

"_What'cha mean that he's gone Brain Strain?"_ Sprx questioned.

"_He's no longer here in the thrown room Sprx. Otto and I were watching him constantly, then we both blinked and he was gone! There is no sigh of him. It's as if he simply vanished!"_

"_Well, Sprx and I are here now, so we should be getting Jasmine's family and gettin- oh no." _Nova cut herself off over the com.

"_Awe __**monkey doodle**__!"_ Sprx shouted.

"_There's no such call for such __**foul**__ language Sprx!"_ Gibson scolded him.

"_Well sorry for reacting that way when her family ain't here!" _He shouted back. _"The whole place is deserted!"_

"FOOLS!" June and I halted in the hallway and we saw TV Monster come up before us and the image of Skeleton King came on screen. "You did well to come this far, but sadly; you are only able to save you Chosen One. Her family is still on my vessel, my _real_ vessel. You were once in my Citadel of Bone, but once I felt your presences, I started to clone the area and separate it from my ship so you would wonder in endless circles, sadly you monkeys found me and the girl, but the family was on the other side of the ship. They are still in my possession and will be until I release them. Good-bye Hyper Force, do me a favor and die in the black, endless void of space." He then was no longer on TV Monster's screen and he flew off into space. The piece of the Citadel of Bone that we were in began to crumble away, and we only had minutes to prepare Jasmine for the harsh environment.

"Hurry June, give me that third space suit!" Se had packed a few extra space suits in our back packs for when we found Jasmine's family and Jasmine. June quickly grabbed our extra suit and I opened it quickly slid it onto Jasmine's body as June helped hold her up.

Once we had the suit on her, we made a dash for the large crack in the wall ahead of us and jumped out into space. Once out there, we saw the monkey team coming from two different spots on the ship and they pushed us back toward the robot. The door opened when we got there and the team pushed the three of us inside. The latch closed when we were all in. The lights flashed on and we saw Antauri on his feet, the two little boys were off at the side waiting to see who the third person we brought back was.

I threw off my helmet and pulled off Jasmine's. She seamed to be okay for the most part, except for the pain she had to endure. I picked her up in my arms and I carried her down to sick bay where Gibson would look her over. He followed with the others soon after and started hooking Jasmine up to certain tubes and monitors.

After a short while, we all began to get a little testy of not knowing anything.

"What do you know Gibson?" I asked him. He halted in his step and he turned to face me.

"She has been wounded more or less mentally and the strain is strongly on her body. She is weak from fighting off the dark powers of Skeleton King, but otherwise looks fine, but I am unsure of her metal state until she wakes. It most certainly won't improve once she hears of her family."

"So then what do we do now?" Otto asked. Everyone looked around at each other before they either looked at me, Nova or Antauri.

"I think we should peruse him." I told them. "Jasmine would have wanted us to do that, and we have a responsibility to her family. We promised to save them, and we have to up hold that promise."

"Cobi is right, we can't fail Jazz's family just cuz the old bag of bones got away from us." Nova cheered. "We gotta go find them and stop Skeleton King, once and for all." We then all looked at Antauri for his final say.

"Normally I would avoid leaving Shuggazoom during theses times, but with Skeleton King gone now, I doubt Shuggazoom will have any more then minor trouble in our absence. We shall peruse Skeleton King and get back Jasmine's family."

"We'll get everything ready then and alert the city officials that we're leaving soon." Gibson said. "We'll leave you two alone with Miss Jasmine for a short while."

"Thanks Gibson." I replied. He nodded and he and the four other monkeys then took off to do the things that they had to do to launch. I looked back down at Jasmine and saw her breathing slowly. I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it and her check softly.

"Don't worry Jasmine, we'll get you family back. One way or another, you'll be together with them again."

"Count of it." My sister replied too. She sat across from me, taking Jasmine's other hand and holding it to her check. "We won't fail you again."

"We didn't fail June; we only just… didn't complete every detail of the mission. Now let's let Jasmine sleep. I bet she can hardly do that when we're constantly chatting by her ear."

"Whatever Cobi, as long as I don't have to hear you complain."

"Since when do I complain dearest sister?"

"Since the day I was born, that's all you ever complained about."

"Really? I'll I've heard you do since you were born was cry until you got what you wanted."

"That's so not true and you know it asshole!"

"Please watch your language June, there are young children in the robot."

"Yeah and you make me wanna forget the rules of life just so I can tell you off and get you out of my face."

While we argued, we were no longer in the room with Jasmine. She had thankfully not woken up yet. She needed all the rest she was going to get for this trip. Her life is a hard one, a hard life that she's endured for five years. I just hope she can hold on a little longer while we deal with that bastard that took her family.

**Witch's Note:**

**I finally finished the chapter, the story, and I'm tired. Its almost midnight again (Stupid me for staying up so late typing and watching the ball game.) I'm going to bed, but please send any last minute questions you have on anything before I post up the Q's & A's in a few days. See you guys!**

**Please remember to Review and send in Questions! My friend gave me one, so now I have five from other people and one from myself. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	17. Q's & A's

_The Struggling Life I: The Hard Life_

_Chapter 15: Q's & A's_

**This question is from **_**firegirl**_**: **

**Q: **What powers do Spencer and Robby have?

**A:** I thought I had made this clear in the other chapters, but apparently I didn't. So everyone knows, I'll tell you who has what powers in this story. Jasmine, or Sissy as her brothers call her, has the power over lightning and the Power Primate, Spencer has the power over air and Robby has the power over earth and nature. I hope that by the end of the next story everyone will know who everyone's powers are, but if not, I'll make a question and answer it so you all know. Here's half the family right now that the first story focuses on.

**These questions are from **_**mega-randomer**_**:**

**Q:** You know you wrote that the girl wouldn't reveal her name, well is the reason  
>going to be explained in later chapters?<p>

**A:** When it comes to the girl's name, she hasn't been called by it for years and her name connects her to her past. Her name reminds her of her family she doesn't have. Her name is the barrier, as explained in chapter 6: _Breaking the Barrier_, its one of the few defenses she has to protect her mind from the past, and to separate her younger self from the person she had to become in the moment her family was separated. It's like she had to grow up over night.

**Q:** Are June and Cobi the same characters from your story 'Turning your back'?

**A: **Yes, June and Cobi are the same character from 'Dawn of a New Era' and 'Turning Your Back'. They are brother and sister in this story. Cobi still is in love with Jasmine and June is Jasmine's best friend.

**This Question is from** _**PeriwinklePerson**_**:**

**Q: **How long has Skeleton King been keeping an eye on the Chosen One, Jasmine?

**A: **Skeleton King has been keeping his eye on Jasmine for a long time, probably ever since she was born, and maybe even before that, but he had to wait for the right time to strike and try to get her, but the first time he attacked, he never did get her, just her family, which was his ticket to get her later.

**These Questions are from me, **_**Halloween Witch**_**:**

**Q:** When will the sequel to this story be up?

**A:** The sequel, which I have outlined already, I plan to put up around the 5th of November. The story has been named _**The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return**_. Here's a short summery to keep you wanting to know what happens next.

Summery- _It's been a year since Jasmine and her two younger brothers, Spencer and Robby have joined into the Hyper Force, still battling SK. Jasmine and the team are now on a wild goose chase to find Skeleton King and save her family, but what happens when a strange ghost starts helping them along the way? Sequel to __**The Struggling Life I: The Hard Life.**_

**Q:** What am I working on while on my two months break?

**A:** Well, my Hyper Force story wasn't the only story I was working on as I'm sure you guys all know. My _Ninja Turtles_ story called _**Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja**_ is still going strong and I'm working on another story with a new friend of mine named _UgunsGreka Fans_, she and I are making a crossover fic with _Ninja Turtles_ and _Super Robot Monkey Team_. It should be up in a couple days and it includes our favorite OC Jasmine (with a little twist on her appearance and occupation) and my friend's OC Sora. The story is called _**The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One**_ and here's a long summery for you guys to read about it.

Summery- _The war between Skeleton King and the Hyper Force continues on, but Skeleton King finally sees that he is unable to get Shuggazoom while the Hyper Force protects it. So he leaves for a weak planet he found named Earth. He eventually meets up with the worst villain on Earth, the Shredder, and they make a pact to take over the universe and split it after they conquered it all. The turtles and their friends and allies, along with the Hyper Forces and their friends and allies, must all come together to stop their biggest and most powerful enemies yet, or live in a universe of eternal darkness. _


End file.
